Barrières
by Chi du ciel
Summary: Spock, capturé par un vaisseau pirate Romulien, est soumis aux pires tortures dans un but bien précis : la destruction de ses barrières mentales … slash K/S
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est ce scénario travaillé un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles ( parfois non consentante )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement.

————————

Prologue

Spock, Spock capturé par les Romuliens, et sans doute torturé à l'heure qu'il était. James T. Kirk aurait pu être bourré de tranquillisant par son cher docteur, rien ne l'aurait aidé à s'endormir.

Spock, son second, son ami et la personne la plus digne de confiance de ce vaisseau parmi un équipage d'excellence. Jim en fulminait, incapable de se contrôler, de rester en place. Il sillonnait sa chambre de long en large avec un sentiment d'impuissance étouffant. Frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire avant que Sulu et Chekov n'ait retrouvé la trace du croiseur, il s'assit devant son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches.

Le gouvernement Romulien avait assuré que ce vaisseau n'avait agit sous leurs ordres. Kirk avait toute les raisons de les croire. Capturer Spock n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux, peut-être, l'Entreprise avait-elle une certaine valeur à leurs yeux, mais pourquoi le second du capitaine ? Cette question restait en suspends et n'était pas prête d'obtenir une réponse. On avait autorisé l'entreprise à franchir la zone neutre pour se lancer à la recherche de Spock, avec l'aide des vaisseaux de l'Empire qui avaient accepté de coopérer à cette mission de sauvetage. La situation ne plaisait ni à Mccoy, ni à Scotty, qui voyait cette alliance improvisée comme une source de malheur. Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

_Vous êtes un idiot_. Songea Kirk en repensant à la façon dont s'était déroulé la scène. Ils se trouvaient à une distance raisonnable de la frontière lorsque c'était produit l'événement. Les membres du USS Enterprise vaquaient à leurs occupations, préparé à leur prochaine mission, sensée se dérouler sur une zone stratégique de la frontière.

Quand le vaisseau avait attaqué, Kirk avait immédiatement supposé que le croiseur agissait sur ordre de son gouvernement et qu'il devait contre-carrer les plans de la Fédération. Prit par surprise, l'Enterprise s'était retrouvé dans une position délicate et il aurait été difficile - voir impossible - de s'en sortir. Le visage de leur agresseur était apparut sur l'écran et le capitaine avait rapidement expliqué ses attentes. Il souhaitait Monsieur Spock, uniquement, Spock.

Le principal concerné était d'accord. Il était logique de sauver un équipage en échange d'une seule vie. Kirk ne l'était pas, refusant de livrer son premier officier à ces barbares, Mccoy encore moins. Personne ne certifiait que les Romuliens les laisseraient en vie une fois qu'ils auraient Spock. Celui ci ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis. Décidé, il s'était lui même téléporter sur le vaisseau en dépit des gardes et de ceux qui voulaient l'en empêcher. Puis il avait disparut, quelque part dans l'infini grandeur de l'espace.

- Computer ? Exécutez des recherche sur les méthodes des torture Romuliennes.

-_ Technique de torture Romuliennes plus extrême que les méthodes Klingonnes, plus lentes et plus douloureuses. Utilise des formes diverses de torture psychologiques et physique, mêlant la souffrance et l'humiliation. Requerrez vous des détails et des documents iconographiques illustrant les salles de tortures ?_

- Non. Indiquez l'état des survivants.

- _Peu d'être humains capturé les Romuliens s'étant échappé sont recensés. Les plus graves cas gardent des séquelles physiques qui ne peuvent être effacés par la chirurgie esthétique. Tous les cas recensés ont eu nécessité de consulter des psychiatres durant une période allant de six mois à deux ans, tous gardent des séquelles post-traumatique graves et incurables. Perte de confiance, du sens de la raison, insomnie, terreurs nocturnes, paranoïa …_

- Stop. Recense t-on des cas de Vulcains parmi eux ?

_- Un cas de survivant, actuellement hospitalisé sur Vulcain et ce depuis sept ans. Symptômes confidentiels, gardé par le centre de soins Vulcains. _

- Raison de la confidentialité ?

_- Humiliation selon les critères Vulcain n'autorisant que quelques médecins à êtres mis au courant de l'état psychologique du patient. _

- Citez les noms des médecins traitants ce cas.

Kirk constata qu'un humain parmi eux avait pour objectif de le rééduquer. Si il voulait en contraindre un à lui dire à vérité, c'était bien celui là. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'honneur, jamais un Vulcain n'aurait dévoilé à un humain quelque chose de suffisamment gênant pour que l'affaire soit gardée secrète même pour le meilleur commandant le la FI.

Le computer afficha le visage d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année. _Superbe_ … songea t-il, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Vous êtes le docteur Sulivan ? Demanda t-il.

- Moi même. J'ai entendu parler de vous capitaine Kirk. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

- En vue de la situation il serait préférable que je n'ai pas à vous appeler.

Le docteur resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette remarque, si elle devait s'en indigner ou s'en indifférer.

- Avez vous besoin de mes services ?

- J'ai surtout besoin de renseignement docteur. Vous avez étudié un cas de Vulcain qui a subit la torture Romulienne.

- Je l'étudie toujours. Corrigea t-elle. Je suis en quelque sorte son psychologue personnel. Je ne peux cependant pas vous en révéler davantage à ce sujet. Ces informations sont classée confidentielles. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

- Un instant ! J'ai besoin de savoir dans quel état se trouve votre patient.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

Kirk hésita. Il n'était pas sage d'avertir n'importe qui de ce qui venait d'arriver. Les manoeuvres militaires n'étaient pas sensées quitter les vaisseaux de la flotte, et parler de monsieur Spock à une humaine fréquentant régulièrement des Vulcains n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Qui savait ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire. Et si elle venait à le répéter …

- Capitaine. S'impatienta t-elle. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et à moins que vous n'ayez un argument valable à me fournir, je ne vous dirais rien. Fréquenter des Vulcains m'a apprit à réagir … logiquement. Si vous avez une quelconque raison qui vous pousse à vouloir être mis dans le secret, je vous invite à me la faire connaître, sans quoi …

- Mon premier officier, un vulcain, est actuellement sous l'emprise de l'ennemi. Nous voudrions être capable de lui fournir les soins nécessaires une fois qu'il sera de retour sur l'Enterprise.

Le docteur se tut. Son expression trahissait son désappointement. Elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques instants. Puis, puissant un soupir et affichant une mine désolée, et fit mine de ranger ses classeurs.

- Votre vaisseau contient sans doute tout le matériel nécessaire à ses soins et à son rétablissement physique, mais hélas, pas à son mental. Si je puis me permettre, capitaine, j'ai un conseil à vous donner.

- Je vous écoute.

- Si vous retrouvez votre officier, si il est encore en vie et qu'ils sont arrivés au terme de leur séances de torture, je vous conseil de l'empêcher de souffrir davantage. Tuez le.

* * *

Spock se taisait. Il avait mal, c'était indéniable. Ses émotions si biens contrôlée d'ordinaires menaçaient de lui échapper à tout moment. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'un emportement irraisonné. Il avait besoin de méditer, d'oublier la chair de son dos à vif, des entailles dans ses mains, ses poignets et ses bras, des brûlures sur ses jambes et de ses genoux déboîtés. Il avait besoin d'oublier tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, tout ce qu'on avait essayer de lui faire croire, sur le capitaine Kirk, sur Mccoy et sur l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Il se sentait stupide d'ainsi douter de la bonne foi de ses amis. Ils avaient tout tenté pour le garder sur le vaisseau, et aussi égoïste que cette idée puisse être, il regrettait presque d'avoir désobéit aux ordres. A cet instant, il aurait vendu corps et âme pour revoir le visage grognon du docteur Mccoy et le sourire moqueur du capitaine.

Il doutait revoir un jour ses amis.

- Vous me semblez pensif monsieur Spock. Déclara son bourreau.

Spock ne répondit pas. Il se concentrait sur le contrôle de ses barrières mentales et cherchait à repousser la douleur.

- Je suis sur que vous vous inquiétez pour le sort de vos amis.

- S'inquiéter n'est pas logique. Répondit calmement Spock.

- La logique n'aura bientôt plus d'importance pour vous. J'ai quelque chose à vous offrir.

Le semi-Vulcain haussa les sourcils. L'homme lui lança un sourire plein d'orgueil et de sauvagerie en sortant une seringue de son étui à torture. Spock se crispa. Se débattre était inutile, rester immobile terriblement stressant, son côté humain lui criait de se défendre tandis que le vulcain lui rappelait que c'était illogique. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel des deux avaient raison.

Le Romulien posa une main sur son poignet pour immobiliser son bras et planta l'aiguille dans une veine. Spock serra les dents. Ce qu'on lui injectait était un produit comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il le brûlait de l'intérieur, comme une flamme qui le rongeait. Il commença à suffoquer. L'effort qu'il dut faire pour rester éveiller fut considérable, mais il y parvint, et la douleur se tarit au bout que quelques secondes, qui semblèrent pour lui une éternité. Il avait bougé ses jambes et celle ci les faisaient à nouveau atrocement souffrir. Il dut attendre de reprendre son calme pour adresser la parole à bourreau, espérant qu'aucune émotion ne transparaîtrait dans sa voix.

- Puis-je connaître le contenu de la seringue ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est un produit que nos chercheurs ont inventé. Il est spécifique aux Vulcain. Vous en connaîtrez bien vite les effets.

Il se retourna vers sa table, là où il déposait ses instruments, et détailla chacun d'eux minutieusement, se demandant le quel serait le plus approprié pour la suite des opérations. Il choisis un scalpel assez commun, visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir en utiliser un autre qui lui aurait sans doute permit plus de fantaisie.

- Savez vous que si l'on place un homme sur une grille de fer et qu'on le place à quelques centimètre d'un feu, il peut rester trois jours soufrant le martyr et placer encore des propos cohérents ?

Spock ne répondit pas. Il regardait la lame du couteau, en se demandant comment le Romulien comptait s'en servir.

- Combien de temps croyez vous qu'un Vulcain peu tenir ?

- Sans doute deux semaines, mais je ne suis qu'à moitié Vulcain …

- Et combien de temps pensez vous survivre à un tel traitement ?

- Approximativement six jours.

Le Romulien soupira d'un air là et désespéré.

- Vous vous sous estimez monsieur Spock.

- Mon était de santé ne me permettrait pas d'en supporter plus.

- Vous avez bien raison. Et il faut varié les plaisirs.

Il s'arrêta, fixant son scalpel avec une mine amusée.

- Vous savez, si cela devient trop dur, vous pouvez toujours vous couper la langue. C'est la seule chose que je ne puisse vous empêcher de faire.

- Merci bien. Les Vulcains savent résister à la douleur.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et l'humiliation ?

Puis il planta son ustensile dans le genoux de Spock avec une telle lenteur et douceur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal …


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est ce scénario travaillé un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles ( parfois non consentante )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement.

Chapitre 2

- Capitaine ! Pourriez vous arrêter de tourner en rond vous allez me rendre fou ! Implora Chekov avec un agacement évident.

- Est-ce une manière de parler à son supérieur, lieutenant ? Questionna Kirk qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Non monsieur. Avoua Pavel, honteux, mais je suis moi aussi inquiet pour monsieur Spock et vos gesticulations me déconcentrent.

- Il a raison Jim. Intervint Mccoy. Vous ne pouvez être utile à personne dans un tel état d'énervement. Venez à l'infirmerie avec moi, nous avons à parler.

A regret, Jim quitta le pont en compagnie du docteur. Les membres de l'équipages semblaient tout autant désolé que soulagé. Il ne cessait de donner des ordres, de s'énerver et de crier tout en faisant de grands gestes pour exprimer son mécontentement. Les choses avançaient trop lentement à son goût, trop lentement aux yeux de tous, mais ni Scotty, ni Sulu ou Chekov ne pouvaient aller plus vite. Ils étaient tous aussi mal à l'aise que leur capitaine pouvait l'être.

Mccoy le premier. Il avait bien faillit jeter son livre à la figure de l'infirmière Chapel lorsque celle ci lui avait fait une remarque sur les pieds qu'il posait sur la table. Jamais il on ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il fallait pour se représenter la scène, imaginer que Mccoy soit un Vulcain souffrant de fièvre de sang du Pon Farr, le tout avec son sale caractère habituel. Il aurait à lui seul fait fuir tout un équipage Klingons. Imaginer ses ennemis de toujours fuir devant un docteur hystérique armé d'une camisole et d'un bistouri redonna un instant le sourire à Jim.

Tout comme lui, Bones s'était renseigné sur les techniques de torture Romulienne, mais avait bien évidemment approfondit les recherches, avait contacté des spécialistes, étudié des remèdes, vu et lu tant de document et de photographie qu'il en avait la nausée. Le mécanicien en chef de l'entreprise lui avait offert un petit verre de scotch pour lui remonter le moral, mais Kirk n'était pas certain qu'un simple petit remontant les aideraient à surmonter cette épreuve.

- Faites comme chez vous. Soupira Bones en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Kirk s'assit à son tour et Mccoy croisa les bras.

- Jim, ne poussez pas votre équipage à bout. Ils se font un sang d'encre pour Spock mais ne peuvent aller plus vite.

- Je sais, je sais Bones. Bon Dieu si il savait à quel point on s'inquiète pour lui …

Mccoy sortit deux verres et commença à servir.

- Je crois qu'il le sait, et il doit penser en ce moment même que nous sommes illogiques et que s'inquiéter ne sert à rien.

- Pensez vous qu'il est en vie ?

- Lui ? Mourir ? Si seulement … Ironisa t-il en buvant une gorgée.

- Ca pourrait peut-être arriver plus tôt que prévu.

- Notre Spock ne mourra certainement pas entre les mains des Romuliens.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème.

Mccoy posa son verre, intrigué.

- J'ai regardé rapidement les dossiers sur la torture Romulienne qu'ils infligent aux vulcains …

- Les Klingons sont de vrais boucher. J'ai déjà été confronté à des … revenant de salle de tortures quand j'étais à l'académie de médecines, et laissez moi vous dire que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce que j'ai vu. Le patient avait eu une chance incroyable en s'en sortant vivant. Les blessures étaient saignantes et impressionnantes. Elles ont laissé d'énormes cicatrices sur son corps mais il semble désormais mener une vie normale. Les Romulien, c'est autre chose; Une oeuvre de maître hélas. Beaucoup plus douloureux, persuasif, et les patients s'en tire à chaque fois si ils ne sont pas exécuté, j'ignore si c'est une bénédiction, Jim. Je crois qu'il vaut parfois mieux mourir que de vivre avec ça.

- Que savez vous d'eux ?

- Ce sont des _artistes _si je puis dire. Ils sculptes sur les corps de leurs victimes comme sur des oeuvres d'arts. Ils savent aussi sonder l'esprit des gens pour frapper là où sa fait mouche. Ils vont les briser mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aient plus aucune défense. Ils se sentent … comment dire … nu face aux regard des autres. Incapable de se défendre et si honteux qu'ils en viennent à vouloir mourir.

Kirk frôla du doigt les parois de son verre, pensivement.

- J'ai contacté un médecin qui s'occupe d'un Vulcain ayant été soumis à leurs méthodes de persuasion.

- Quand ça ? S'étonna Mccoy. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela.

- C'est assez confidentiel, et elle ne m'a pas apprit grand chose. Mais lorsque je lui ai expliqué la situation, elle m'a conseillé quelque chose d'assez inattendu.

- Je vous écoute …

- Elle m'a demandé de tuer Spock si la torture avait atteint son terme.

Mccoy resta silencieux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Kirk semblait tout autant mal à l'aise.

- Se pourrait-il que, commença t-il, la torture Romulienne soit si violente qu'elle arrive à … percer à travers les secrets de l'esprit vulcain ?

- Que voulez vous dire, Jim ?

- Vous connaissez Spock, logique, mais il a aussi des émotions, et même les vulcains en ressentent. Comme vous l'avez dit, la torture Romulienne humilie des hommes jusqu'à les rendre si honteux d'eux même qu'il en viennent à vouloir mourir. Se pourrait-il que … les barrières mentales de Vulcains soit complètement détruites faces à de tels traitements ?

Bones médusé, dévisagea son ami sans savoir quoi dire.

- Jim …

- Vous savez quelle est l'importance de la logique chez les vulcains. Imaginez un vulcain vulnérable et émotif, traumatisé et souffrant de symptômes post-traumatique comme les humains. Vis à vis de ses congénères, imaginez un peu Bones, à quel point il se sentirait humilié, rejeté … Spock qui a déjà connu ces sentiments par son statut de demi-vulcain, ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un d'encore plus vulnérable. Ses barrières mentales seront franchies avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mccoy passa sa main sur son visage.

- Prions pour que nous arrivions à temps. Je dois effectuer des recherches. Ajouta t-il en se levant. Juste au cas où. Si l'esprit de Spock est brisé nous pourrons peut-être le restaurer.

- Des dizaines de médecins travaillaient sur le cas de ce Vulcain, et celui ci semblaient toujours être dans un état mental critique, et ce depuis longtemps.

Kirk, soupira.

- Je doute, que si quelqu'un arrive à briser les remparts de Spock, nous retrouvions notre bon vieil ami tel qu'il était, comme au premier jour.

* * *

- Je suis surprise qu'un demi-vulcain ai tenu aussi longtemps. Mais votre corps ne ment pas. Vous êtes en nage. Fiévreux peut-être ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'une de vos vilaines plaies s'infectent. Vous pourriez mourir trop rapidement.

Spock n'avait pas de la fièvre, du moins, pas une fièvre ordinaire. Tremblant, il se sentait pourtant plus fort que jamais. Mais attaché si solidement à la table d'opération et dans l'état physique où il se trouvait, jamais il n'aurait pu fuir. Pour aller où d'ailleurs ? La tête lui tournait, et il sentait en son organisme s'opérer un changement qu'il détestait plus que tout, et qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de toutes ses émotions.

- Comment avez vous pu réaliser une chose pareille ?

- Cette fièvre de sang artificielle vous voulez dire ?

Spock hocha la tête. Cette Romulienne, d'où qu'elle puisse venir, l'exaspérait royalement. Il avait envie de la voir disparaître le plus rapidement de son champ de vision.

- C'est une des dernière trouvailles de nos chercheurs. Vous êtes le premier vulcain à le tester.

- Quel est l'exact objectif d'une telle manœuvre ? Questionna Spock désireux d'en apprendre plus.

- L'humiliation.

- Votre collègue m'en a parlé mais je n'ai pas bien comprit en quoi elle consistait.

- Le Pon Farr est un événement de la vie de Vulcain extrêmement gênant et qui heureusement pour vous ne se déroule qu'une fois tous les sept ans. Cela dit, lorsque cela arrive, il est impossible d'y remédier. Il faut le faire, ou mourir.

- Je ne vous suis pas …

- Il n'y a pas de Vulcaines ici, et il est hors de question de vous laisser mourir. Nous avons besoin de vous pour tester nos nouvelles machines.

- Ce qui signifie que vous avez un antidote et que vous voulez simplement faire des test sur l'anatomie Vulcaine.

La Romulienne sourit. Elle était réellement magnifique, mais un peu trop cruelle et émotionnelle - à sa façon - au goût de Spock. Par ailleurs, il ne trouvait pas qu'avoir de telles pensée était logique en vue de sa situation.

De toute évidence, elle jouait avec lui. Elle le faisait douter, ou essayait. Mais Spock n'était pas idiot. Il aurait aimé qu'on démente son hypothèse, mais il en doutait, il y avait peu de solution et si les Vulcains durant des siècles de recherche n'avaient pas trouvé d'antidote, les Romuliens n'y arriveraient sans doute pas. Spock refusait d'admettre ce qui l'attendait.

- Je suppose que votre antidote sera pour le moins … original.

- C'est humiliant de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps. Surtout quand on est prit par un étranger qui vous a torturé et que vous ne pouvez réprimer votre plaisir. Je rêve de voir votre visage se dépeindre de ses couleurs à cet instant, de vous voir combattre votre propre personne pour contenir vos émotions …

- Vous avez une bien étrange façon de vous amuser.

Elle continua de sourire ironiquement. Elle savait que Spock était affreusement inquiet, mais ça ne suffisait pas, elle voulait le rendre malheureux, elle voulait qu'il se sente seul.

- Il est vrai quel es Vulcains ne s'amusent pas. Et comment joue les humains ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Leurs pratiques m'échappent tout autant que les vôtres. Mais je préfère les leurs.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Elles sont bien souvent instructive et respecte leurs prochains.

- Est-ce respecter son prochain que de l'abandonner ?

Spock ferma les yeux d'agacement.

- Le capitaine ne m'a pas abandonné. Je suis venu de moi même sur votre vaisseau.

- Mais il n'a pas cherché à vous retrouver. Nous n'avons perçu aucun appel de l'USS Enterprise pour Starfleet, ni de menace de notre conseil pour notre insubordination. On dirait … que personne ne sait que vous avez disparut. Ca ne semble pas alarmer grand monde. Il est vrai, après tout, que vous n'êtes pas vraiment Vulcain, et pas vraiment humain.

Elle s'assit sur la table et regarda Spock droit dans les yeux.

- Cela ne vous fait rien lorsque les humains se moquent de vous, ou quand les vulcains vous tournent le dos ? N'est-ce pas illogique de se voiler la face et de persister à croire que personne ne vous aime ni ne tient à vous ?

Spock fut tenté de soupiré, mais n'en fit rien.

- Ce que pense les humains ou les vulcains de moi n'a aucune importance. Seul mon utilité pour Starfleet l'est.

- Parlons en. Un vrai Vulcain leur aurait été beaucoup plus utile. Un bâtard tel que vous ne pouvait leur poser que des problèmes. Vous êtes si … émotionnels parfois. Comme votre père a du être déçu de vous …

Spock ne dit rien. Son père était un sujet sensible, et quelque part, elle n'avait pas tord.

- J'ai une question. Pourquoi moi ? Les Vulcains et les Romuliens ont des liens de parentés et ne se sont jusqu'alors jamais menacé. S'en prendre à des Vulcains est illogique.

- Je ne discute pas les ordres pour ce qui est de torturer les Vulcains. Pour ce qui est de vous, Spock, c'est uniquement pour les raisons que j'ai cités que vous avez été choisi. A moitié Vulcain, à moitié humain. Vous faites un très beaux spécimen de laboratoire, très intéressant à étudier. La torture est … disons le prémices de notre étude sur votre personne, histoire de vous rendre plus, docile, plus ouvert à la discussion et à l'expression de vos sentiments. C'était aussi un coup de chance que votre vaisseau passe si près de la zone neutre. Nous ne nous serions jamais aventuré dans la zone de la Fédération pour vous capturer, aussi intéressant que vous puissiez être.

Elle se pencha sur son oreille et murmura.

- Il est toujours plus facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un que tous méprise et que personne ne souhaite revoir. Votre capitaine trouvera très rapidement un nouveau second officier plus émotif dont il sera très satisfait.

- Ce serait logique. Reconnu Spock.

La Romulienne se releva et dévisagea le Vulcain.

- Je suis pressée de voir votre visage perdre cette expression d'impassibilité.

Sautant à pied joins à terre, et quitta la pièce, donna des ordres au bourreau qui attendait dehors et celui ci entra en refermant la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sonore. On entendit ensuite plus rien. Spock ne cria pas.

___________

Seconde chapitre corrigé ^^ merci à Kokoroyume et Vampir-Kun pour vos encouragement ( et pour m'avoir rappelé l'orthographe du Pon Farr. C'est décidément mon point faible … ) Pour ce qui est de Death Fic ou Drama, je n'utilise pas ces termes afin de désigner ma fic ils s'utilisent pour des fanfiction qui se termine obligatoirement mal, par le décès d'un ou plusieurs personnages et sans espoir de bonheur au delà de la mort … snif snif. C'est pour cette raison que hurt/comfort et Angst se prêtent mieux à la trame du scénario.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est ce scénario travaillé un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles ( parfois non consentante )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement.

Chapitre 3

Les étoiles brillaient derrière la vitre de la salle d'observation. Kirk, assit sur le banc les regardaient une par une. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais prit le temps de les observer vraiment depuis qu'il était capitaine. Pourquoi l'homme y voyait-il un tel romantisme, alors qu'elles n'étaient que d'immense boules de feu, si loin de tout et si nombreuses qu'elles en devenaient banales ?

Mais sans elles, la vie aurait-elle pu exister sur Terre et ailleurs ?

- Vous philosophez Jim ? Demanda Mccoy.

Kirk faillit sursauter. Le docteur était entré si silencieusement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Depuis quand êtes vous là ?

- Un petit moment.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et leva à son tour les yeux aux ciel.

- C'est drôle, murmura Kirk, quand j'étais enfant je passais mon temps à les regarder, à me dire qu'un jour j'irais moi aussi là haut, dans l'espace, voir à quoi ressemblait une étoile depuis un vaisseau, et maintenant que je suis capitaine …

Il soupira. Mccoy semblait mal à l'aise. Il croisa les jambes et se frotta la mâchoire pensivement.

- Entre nous Jim, quand j'étais gosse mon plus grand rêve était de rencontrer un Vulcain, et maintenant le regrette bien ! Spock a du me rende fou pour le restant de mes jours. Quand je serais sénile vous pouvez être certain qu'on m'internera pour m'empêcher de l'étriper de mes propres mains. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là …

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Léonard semblait mécontent d'avoir du faire un tel aveu, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils relevèrent la tête.

- Vous savez Mccoy, si un jour je découvre une nouvelle étoile, je l'appellerais Spock.

- Jim ! Je vous en prie ! S'écria le docteur en se levant d'un bond. Il n'est pas encore mort ne l'enterrez pas trop vite ! Ressaisissez vous bon Dieu ! Nous n'avons cessé d'envisager le pire mais qui nous dit qu'il va mal ? Si ces fichus Romulien ont décidé d'en faire une otage et de s'en servir monnaie de rançon aucun mal ne lui sera fait ! Nous nous préparons en cas d'extrême urgence mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils vont le torturer. Et pour lui faire avouer quoi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir capturer Spock ? Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Tester le matériel ?

- Jim ! Taisez vous !

Il se rassit, reprenant son souffle. Ben plus que son capitaine, Mccoy essayait de se convaincre lui même. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

- Désolé. Je crois que j'ai regardé trop d'enregistrement sur ces … techniques Romuliennes.

- Nous sommes tous fatigué Bones. Mr Sulu a trouvé une piste, nous sommes à sa poursuite, mais l'on ne peut pas faire mieux tant que l'on ne les aura pas intercepté. C'est vous même qui me l'avez dit.

Il hésita.

- Est-ce que, vous pensez vraiment que Spock est encore en vie ?

Mccoy se levant et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

- Je suis docteur, pas devin.

* * *

- Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, monsieur Spock. Grogna t-elle.

- Il m'arrive effectivement de me surprendre moi même. Reconnu t-il. N'y voyez aucune vanité …

- Comment pouvez vous me demander des précisions sur nos techniques de tortures alors que vous en subissez à longueur de temps ?

- Pure logique. Le docteur Mccoy aura besoin de ces informations pour m'aider à guérir une fois que je serais de retour sur l'Enterprise.

- Vous n'en démordez pas.

- Je vous assure madame que je n'ai jamais mordu personne !

Elle sourit. Ce Vulcain était sans doute le plus amusant qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Les humains vous ont apprit le sens de l'humour ?

- Je ne crois pas que faire rire les autre fasse partit de mes compétences.

- C'est dans mes cordes à moi en tout cas.

La Romulienne sortit de son étui ce qui semblait être un bistouri et le promena sur l'avant-bras du Vulcain, laissant sur son passage un fin sillon de sang. Spock ne le sentit presque pas. D'autres blessures bien plus douloureuses accaparaient son esprit.

- Vous voulez savoir notre secret pour torturer efficacement ? Demanda t-elle avec une telle douceur qu'elle aurait pu paraître intimidée ou polie.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas …

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa chaque port de la peau du Vulcain qui avait subit des dommages et s'amusa à faire sauter son instrument en l'air et à le rattraper.

- A votre avis, monsieur Spock, quel est notre petit secret ?

- D'un point de vue physique, j'ai noté que vous ne touchiez jamais les points vitaux et que les dommages, bien qu'extrêmement douloureux, sont infimes et ne me font perdre qu'un minimum de mon sang.

- C'est parce que nous ne faisons pas de gaspillage. Répondez à cette question : qu'est-ce qui est responsable de la douleur ?

- Les nerfs ?

- Exact, les terminaisons nerveuses. Des études poussées de l'anatomie et des test nous permettent de savoir quels sont les points les plus sensibles de l'homme à ce sujet. Entre autre …

Sans crier gare, elle attrapa un marteau et frappa de toutes ses forces sur les doigts du Vulcains. Spock étouffa de justesse un glapissement de surprise et de douleur, cabra son corps et serra les dents. Il expira et inspira bruyamment, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Cette blessure avait été la plus éprouvante de toutes celles qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'alors.

- … les doigts sont les pires. Je crois que je les ai cassé et croyez moi j'en suis désolé.

Délicatement, elle les plia les uns après les autres.

- Il est vraiment dommage d'abîmer de si belles phalanges.

Spock cru bien perdre un instant le contrôle de ses émotions. La fièvre de sang qui ne s'était pas dissipé et le rendait plus vulnérable que jamais, plus sensible et irraisonné. La douleur allait le rendre fou si elle continuait. A son grand soulagement, elle posa le marteau.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir si les oreilles Vulcaines étaient aussi sensibles. Déclara t-elle en sortant un couteau à crans.

- Elles peuvent faire mal. Reconnu Spock, mais comme chez les humains, elles sont majoritairement constitué de cartilage.

- Dommage. Grogna t-elle en abaissant son arme, visiblement très contrarié.

Elle la reposa avec un regret évident.

- Et que pensez vous de nos techniques d'atteintes mentales ?

- Je dirais qu'elles laissent à désirer.

La Romulienne fronça les sourcils.

- Comment cela ?

- Croyez moi, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Mais logiquement, vous avez essayé depuis que je suis ici de me convaincre de la lâcheté de mon capitaine et de son équipage, mais je n'ai ni raison de vous croire, ni l'envie de vous croire. La logique me dicte de faire confiance à ceux qui m'ont défendu au péril de leur vie plutôt que ceux qui essaye désespérément de me rendre fou. Quand à votre soit-disante humiliation, je n'en ai pas vu le jour.

A sa grande surprise, elle retrouva une visage serein. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Intéressant …

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela monsieur Spock. Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre. Il est plus dur d'épuiser mentalement un être aussi intelligent que vous. Vous serez cependant forcé de reconnaître que vos amis vous ont abandonné lorsque nous seront arrivé au terme de votre torture. Le Pon Farr sera une expérience très difficile pour commencer. La sueur qui coule sur votre visage m'indique que votre corps réagit bien à notre traitement. La solitude que vous ressentirez sera immense, et … non. Je préfère vous laisser la surprise.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises, madame.

- Vous apprendrez à les apprécier.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Spock l'interpella.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi vous tenez à ce point à me torturer. Vous ne voulez pas d'informations confidentielles sans quoi vous m'auriez déjà interrogé à ce sujet, et quitte à étudier mon métabolisme, autant le faire tant que je suis intact. Pourquoi une telle insistance à briser mon corps et mon esprit ?

- Disons que, oui, vous êtes un spécimen intéressant à étudier. C'est devenu une option, un bonus dans notre objectif initial. Votre destruction intérieur vous rendra plus docile, à un point que vous n'imaginerez pas. Plus doux qu'un agneau. Vous serez incapable de faire autre chose que ce qu'on vous ordonne.

- Vous avez un autre projet ?

- Essayer de nouvelles techniques de torture pour pouvoir les transmettre à d'autre. Voir ce qui est efficace ou ce qui ne l'est pas.

- Vous me mentez.

Elle s'arrêta. Pour la première fois, elle semblait prise au dépourvu.

- Il vous aurait pour cela suffit de capturer un Vulcain exilé de notre planète natale. Personne n'aurait cherché à le retrouver et vous auriez pu à bien mener vos recherche sans craindre d'être poursuive par la fédération. En admettant que, comme vous avez essayée de me le faire croire, mes équipier n'aient aucune considération pour ma personne, par soucis d'humanité et pour le protocole, ils en aurait tout de même avertit Starfleet et ceux ci auraient ordonné la chasse de votre croiseur. Vous vouliez me capturer personnellement. Pourquoi ?

Elle hésita, toisant du regard le Vulcain avec une telle méchanceté que Spock se demanda un instant si elle avait l'intention de le tuer.

- Réfléchissez bien, je suis sure que vous trouverez la réponse par vous même.

Elle tourna les talons et laissa à nouveau la place au bourreau. Spock s'était habitué aux visite régulières de la Romulienne. Il supposait - et ne pensait pas se tromper - qu'elle était le capitaine de ce navire. Et c'était à présent un fait reconnu : elle lui en voulait personnellement.

_Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir rencontré cette femme auparavant … _

- Excusez moi ?

- Qui ça ? S'étonna le Romulien. Moi ?

- Oui. Pourriez vous me donner le nom de votre capitaine ?

- J'en doute.

- Et pouvez vous me dire si vous agissez sous les ordres de votre gouvernement ?

- Je n'en sait rien.

- C'est fort ennuyeux … Murmura t-il à lui même.

Il grimaça en essayant de bouger les doigts. Il avait déjà oublié. Il se sentait sale et poisseux. Le sang et la sueur lui donnait la nausée, et tous ces instrument de torture accroché aux murs, posés sur les tables. Il les avait compté la première nuit qu'il avait passé dans cet endroit, refusant de dormir, craignant que les Romuliens ne profitent de son sommeil pour lui faire Dieu ne savait quoi. Il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen plus efficace que de simple spéculation pour faire céder son esprit. Mais Spock savait qu'ils ne leur diraient rien à ce sujet. Ils voulaient le prendre par surprise, se satisfaire de le voir humain, dépourvu face à une force qui le dépassait. Il avait besoin de méditer, mais le bruit des couteaux qui s'entrechoquaient et la présence du Romulien l'empêchait de se calmer.

Spock se sentit soudainement honteux, seul et misérable, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait souhaité la plus illogique des choses : il voulait que Jim soit là, avec lui, à ce moment précis, ne serait-ce que pour l'épauler de sa présence dans cette si monstrueuse épreuve.

x x x

Je suis agréablement surprise par l'engouement que suscitent mes chapitres et les compliments pour mon style d'écriture ( Je trouvais l'avoir plutôt bâclée alors je suis assez contente ^^ ) merci beaucoup pour vos encouragement.

Pour ce qui est de sauver Spock en vitesse … désolé mais j'ai encore ma dose de torture pour le malheureux * *


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est ce scénario travaillé un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles ( parfois non consentante )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement. Un peu de Sulu/Chekov à partie de ce chapitre …

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait presque une semaine que l'Enterprise s'était lancé à la recherche de Spock, et Kirk avait l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule. L'inquiétude de l'équipage semblait s'être en partie dissipée pour laisser place à l'agacement. Les Romuliens avaient accepté de coopéré, mais comment étaient-ils supposés retrouver leur second officier si on ne leur offrait pas un moyen de détection qui permettrait de dévoiler leurs oiseaux de proie camouflés ?

- Evidement qu'ils ne nous dirons rien. Grogna Scotty. Ils ne vont pas nous offrir la possibilité de rapporter une telle découverte à la F.I. Ils ont un avantage considérable sur nous et j'imagine mal les Romuliens abandonner un de leurs plus grands secrets pour un Vulcain dont ils n'ont rien à faire …

- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas de machine permettant de reconnaître leurs propres appareil lorsqu'ils sont occultés.

- Chekov, votre naïveté mériterait d'être enregistrée dans les anales.

- Et comment suis-je sensé prendre cette remarque ?

- Comme vous le voulez. Soupira Scotty. Je retourne en salle des machines. Tenez moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau.

Il quitta le pont en jurant à l'adresse des Romulien tandis que Sulu étouffait un rire derrière sa manche. Chekov soupira.

- Il aurait fallu enfermer monsieur Spock dès qu'il a été mis au courant des conditions de libération de l'Enterprise.

- Personne ne pouvait savoir. Même le capitaine ne s'attendait pas à cela. On a tous pensé que pour monsieur Spock, ce serait une décision illogique de se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, comment a t-il pu se téléporter sans que personne ne l'en empêche ? Quelqu'un se trouvait forcément là bas lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle de téléportation …

Sulu leva les yeux vers l'enseigne avec une lueur d'incompréhension et de ravissement dans le regard.

- Quoi ? Demanda Chekov avec méfiance.

- Vous me surprendrez jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Déclara joyeusement le navigateur. Faites-nous remplacer. Ajouta-il en s'adressant à deux membres de l'équipage qui s'empressèrent de prendre leurs places.

Chekov se laissa traîné dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise malgré lui par le lieutenant Sulu qui ne cessait de sourire, l'air sur de lui.

- Euh … si cela ne vous dérange pas pourriez vous me dire où nous allons ?

- Voir le capitaine dans sa cabine.

- Le capitaine ?

Mais Sulu ne lui répondit pas, ils étaient arrivé devant la porte de Kirk et Sulu se racla la gorge avant de s'apprêter à sonner, lorsque Chekov colla son oreille droite sur la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Chut ! On dirait qu'il est en train de parler à quelqu'un.

- A qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il parle de monsieur Spock.

_Kirk, les ordres sont les ordres. Nous avons dépassé les limites et la planète Nimbus a besoin de vos services._

- Nous rencontrons … quelques problèmes d'ordre mécaniques. Hésita James en se triturant les doigts.

- Nous avons des problèmes sur l'Entreprise ? S'étonna Chekov.

- Chut ! Gronda Sulu en regardant nerveusement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait espionner leur capitaine.

_Eh bien assurez vous que ceux ci seront réparé au plus vite. La F.I ne saurait tolérer que vous vous aventuriez plus loin au delà des frontières de l'Empire Romulien. Perdre l'Entreprise serait un désastre et même la vie de monsieur Spock ne mérite pas un tel sacrifice._

- Je ne peu pas laisser Spock se faire torturer sans tenter de le sauver.

_il va falloir pourtant. Les besoins du plus grand nombre passe avant ceux de chacun. Spock vous l'aurait dit lui même !_

- Que va devenir mon second ?

_Ce que les Romuliens qui l'ont capturé voudrons bien faire de lui. _

- Et qui aura les compétences suffisantes pour le remplacer ?

- Attention, quelqu'un viens !

Les deux hommes se redressèrent et s'écartèrent de la porte, faisant un sourire et un signe de tête à l'enseigne qui traversait le couloir avant de reprendre leur respiration.

- Mr Sulu ne me faites plus jamais une telle peur vous allez me tuer.

- On fait des messes bases ?

Chekov sursauta avec une telle ferveur que Sulu fut certain qu'avec plus de force il se serait cogné au plafond. Mais il n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui. Faisant un salut maladroit, ils répondirent à l'unisson d'une voix tremblante et peu convaincante un " non monsieur " suivit de plusieurs excuses qui ne se corroboraient pas selon les versions. Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je suppose que vous ne vous amusez pas à jouer les gardes du corps devant la porte de ma cabine et qu'en conséquence vous avez quelque chose à me demander. Allez y je vous écoute.

- Mieux vaudrait le faire à l'abris des indiscrétions capitaine … Murmura Sulu, l'air grave.

Leur capitaine les dévisagea. Chekov ne semblait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi il était là, mais la mine sombre de son ami lui laissait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, et de peu réjouissant.

Et que peut-être, ça concernait Spock.

Jim leur fit signe d'entrer dans sa cabine. Intimidé à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans la chambre de leur capitaine, les deux hommes y pénétrèrent comme si ils franchissaient le seuil d'un lieu sacré.

- Asseyez vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent, tendu, puis Sulu prit la parole.

- Pendant que nous étions à la barre, Chekov s'est posé la question de savoir comment monsieur Spock avait-il pu se téléporté sans qu'aucun enseigne ne signale cet incident.

- Monsieur Spock a assommé avec sa prise Vulcaine …

- Oui, mais pas à proximité du téléporteur ! Il y avait forcément quelqu'un dans cette salle à cet instant, elle n'est jamais déserte. Pourquoi personne n'a signalé ce qu'il y a vu ni tenté d'empêcher monsieur Spock de s'enfuir ? Tout le monde connaissait les ordres et vous aviez déclaré que personne ne quitterait le vaisseau tan que ce différent avec les Romuliens ne serait pas réglé. Il n'aurait pas pu mener en bateau un des officiers, et les Vulcains ne savent pas mentir. Cela m'a rappelé que pour se téléporter sans aide extérieur, il fallait actionné certains mécanismes qui étaient à leurs place lorsqu'on nous avions étudié la scène.

- J'ai peur de voir où vous voulez en venir, monsieur Sulu.

- Et moi j'ai peur de ne rien comprendre du tout. Ajouta Chekov, vexé.

- Il y a un traître à bord monsieur Chekov. Expliqua calmement Kirk. Un traître qui a envoyé mon second officier sur un vaisseau Romulien où il …

Il s'arrêta, dévisageant Sulu et Chekov qui affichaient une mine aussi attristée que compatissante, interrogeant du regard le capitaine. Ils ne voulaient pas entendre la vérité. Il voulait qu'on leur dise : " monsieur Spock va bien ." Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Jim s'arrêta donc là et leur lança un sourire rassurant.

- Je suis sur qu'il va bien. Déclara t-il, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Spock est fort, il pourrait survivre à n'importe quoi.

Chekov sourit et Sulu semblait lui aussi satisfait de cette réponse, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient totalement certain de la véracité des dires du capitaines. Leurs pupilles dilatées témoignaient de leur anxiété.

- Je ne supporterais pas la présence d'un traître à mon bord. Nous allons devoir le capturer au plus vite. Je vais prévenir Scotty et le docteur Mccoy, mais surtout gardez cette découverte pour vous. Il ne doit pas savoir que nous nous doutons de son existence, il deviendrait méfiant et plus difficile à capturer.

- Comment allons nous le retrouver ? Demanda Chekov.

- Nous verrons bien qui était de garde à la salle de téléportation à ce moment là. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra nous indiquer où se dirige le vaisseau Romulien.

- Et si il ne veut pas parler ?

- Eh bien nous demanderons à monsieur Spock de …

Il s'arrêta net et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Nous aviserons.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Mais Chekov continua de fixé son capitaine.

- Lieutenant ?

- Allons nous vraiment retrouver dans la zone de la fédération ? Demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

Sulu se frappa le front et Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Les murs ont des oreilles monsieur Chekov, j'espère que notre espion n'a pas eu la même idée que vous …

Le jeune homme rougit et Kirk croisa les bras.

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute entendu, nous avons un problème technique.

- Vraiment ? Où ça ?

- C'est pour de faux. Murmura Sulu à son oreille.

Et il l'entraîna en dehors de la cabine après un dernier salut et au revoir.

- Parfois je me dis que monsieur Scott a vraiment raison. Soupira t-il alors qu'ils se trouvaient une fois de plus dans les couloirs.

- A quel sujet ?

Sulu ignora la question. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Les réactions du capitaine Kirk était inhabituelle. Il le sentait plus … laxiste, passif et presque dépressif depuis que monsieur Spock n'était plus là. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui, mais sûrement pas en temps que capitaine.

- Je crois que le capitaine … est très lié à monsieur Spock.

- Tout le monde sait que ce sont de grands amis même si ils leurs arrive de se chamailler. Remarqua Chekov.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ils …

Mais il s'arrêta. Non, cela ne le regardait pas. Quoi qu'il ai pu supposé à cet instant, il n'était pas concerné par leurs histoires, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour le capitaine Kirk. Après tout, il devait ressentir la même chose que lui. Comme il devait regretter de ne pas lui avoir avouer ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il devait se demander si ses aveux n'aurait pas retenu le Vulcain, ne l'aurait pas empêché de réaliser une telle folie. Lui, comment aurait-il réagit si il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation ?

_On ne devrait pas attendre pour dire à une personne qu'elle est chère à notre coeur. _Songea mélancoliquement Sulu. _Pourquoi avons nous toujours peur que notre amour soit source de problème et non pas de bonheur ? _

Il se tourna vers Chekov.

- Au moins je suis sur que toi tu n'y serais pas allé. Dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire moqueur.

* * *

Pon Farr, Pon Farr … à présent ce mot obsédait son existence bien plus que les séances de tortures quotidiennes au quel il était soumis. Il tentait de s'occuper l'esprit, se poser des questions et d'en chercher les réponses : qui était cette Romulienne ? L'homme qui l'avait aidé à se téléporté sur le vaisseau ? Quels étaient les objectifs des Romuliens ? Une vengeance personnelle ? Sa présence était-elle réellement nécessaire pour leurs recherches ou n'était-ce qu'une invention ? Etait-il la pièce maîtresse d'un rouage de la diplomatie ? Une monnaie d'échange ?

Spock poussa un gémissement. Il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus avec cette fièvre de sang. Malade et blessé comme il était, il ne pouvait que redouter cet accouplement à venir - si accouplement il y aurait. La Romulienne aurait très bien pu changer d'avis et décider de le laisser mourir -qui serait sans doute le plus terrible des Pon Farr qu'il ai à réalisé. En soit, c'était déjà une expérience traumatisante pour les Vulcains qui la jugeaient hautement humiliante. Il n'osait imaginer comment se déroulerait celui ci.

Lorsque la Romulienne entra dans la chambre de torture, unique pièce qu'il avait connu depuis qu'on l'avait téléporté sur le croiseur, elle était accompagné de deux gardes qui se placèrent de chaque côté du Vulcain pour mieux le soulever.

- Vous déménagez monsieur Spock.

- Puis-je vous demander où ?

- Vous pouvez me le demander, mais je ne suis pas obligée de vous répondre.

Elle sortit un sac et le posa sur la tête du Vulcain pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le reste du vaisseau. Spock considéra cet acte de prudence comme un signe favorable. Elle était encore méfiante et refusait de lui montrer à quoi ressemblait les murs, les pièces du vaisseau et son équipage de peur qu'il puisse l'identifier si le capitaine Kirk le retrouvait.

Bien qu'elle ne lui adressa plus la parole, il sentit à sa présence à ses côtés tout au long du trajet qui l'amena à une salle nue de tout meuble et autre décoration. Lorsqu'on lui enleva le sac, il nota ce vide et songea avec soulagement qu'aucune arme ne se trouvait dans cette pièce, et que par conséquence, personne n'avait l'intention de le blesser.

On le déposa à terre et les gardes s'en allèrent, le laissant seul avec la Romulienne. Tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. La femme n'avait plus aucune haine dans le regard, juste de la pitié et de la désolation.

- Vous souffrez beaucoup ? Demanda Spock.

- Oui. Répondit-elle dans un soupir las.

- Moi aussi.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Qu'en savez vous ?

Elle le détailla. Le nombre de ses blessures avait doublé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- Vous comme moi, nous ne souffrons pas de ce genre de choses. Précisa t-il avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire une remarque.

- Je vous aime bien monsieur Spock, mais paradoxalement, je ne peux que vous haïr de tout mon être.

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui banda les yeux avec un morceau de tissus.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Dit-elle, et Spock la crut.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et les bruits de pas de la Romulienne qui s'éloignait. Lorsque la porte se referma, Spock sut qu'il n'était pas seul, et que quelqu'un se trouvait dans cette salle avec lui, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, mais dont il entendait la respiration puissante.

Spock tremblait, mais sûrement pas de peur. Le Pon Farr avait atteint son apogée.

x x x

encore merci pour vos encouragement … ^^

Vampir-Kun : le côté positif viendra. Le hurt/comfort stipule qu'après l'effort le réconfort ( et mes lois à moi stipule que Kirk va y mettre du sien … )


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est ce scénario travaillé un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles ( parfois non consentante )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement. Un peu de Sulu/Chekov

Chapitre 5

Spock était un officier scientifique dont l'esprit était régit par une logique implacable. Il ne lui fallu pas une seconde pour deviner ce qui l'attendait malgré lui.

Les yeux bandés, il ne pouvait pas voir les mouvement de celui qui se trouvait dans la salle. Mais ses oreilles si sensibles lui faisait savoir que celui qu'il supposait être un Romulien n'avait pas bougé. Sa respiration était forte, irrégulière, contenue. Comme pour contenir une colère qu'il aurait aimé exprimer, hurler de toutes ses forces. Spock ne broncha pas. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses genoux ne s'étaient pas remis des coups qu'on leur avait porté. Fuir aurait été totalement illogique car inutile. Il tenait à conserver le peu de dignité qu'il pourrait lui rester après cette expérience.

Le Romulien fini par bouger. Le son de ses pas résonnait dans cette nouvelle salle de torture improvisée. Spock expira fortement puis tenta de méditer, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques instant, pour se préparer à canaliser ses émotions autant que cela lui serait permis. Admettre son anxiété était au delà de ses forces. Son corps ne pouvait le protéger, il devait par conséquent mettre son esprit à l'abri du _viol_ qu'il s'apprêtait à subir.

Méditer n'était pas aussi simple que ça n'y paraissait. Spock avait absolument besoin de vider son esprit, dans un lieu calme et isolé, le moindre bruit était néfaste à sa concentration et le contraignait à abandonner son activité. Il se laissa tomber dans les méandres de son esprit, l'ouvrant à sa logique intouchable et à son sens du jugement.

Clac.

Le bruit des pas résonnait, vide de toute pensée, il n'y avait que ce bruit qui le ramenait à la réalité. Il devait l'oublier.

Clac.

Il résonnait comme sourd, il était nulle part et partout à la fois, beaucoup plus puissant, beaucoup trop fort.

Clac.

Ce bruit allait le rendre fou, ses souvenirs et ses pensées le recommencèrent à nouveau. Il savait ce que ce son signifiait.

Clac.

… et pour la première fois de sa vie, Spock eu vraiment peur. Oh ! Comment aurait-il seulement pu imaginer que cela lui fut possible ? Il n'en eut même pas conscience à cet instant, incapable de réaliser qu'il avait peur depuis bien plus longtemps et qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'admettre. Avant même d'être amené dans cette salle, avant la torture, il avait eu peur d'exprimer des émotions, ou lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait eut peur du traitement que lui réservaient les autres enfants. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir peur.

Le Romulien cessa d'avancer. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de lui. Spock entendit le bruit du tissus qui se froisse tandis que l'homme s'abaissait pour le soulever par le col de son uniforme. Il le retourna sur le dos et arracha les lambeaux de ce qui restait de ce tee-shirt. Dévoilant la brûlure qui s'étendait de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches et qui s'était infectée par manque de soin. Le tissus s'était par endroit agglutiné à la peau, comme collé, mais Spock fut presque reconnaissant de cet geste. Dos nu, la plaie était exposé à l'air froid qui circulait dans le vaisseau et libéré de tout appuis douloureux.

Le Romulien attrapa d'une main les cheveux de Spock, lui faisant relever la tête, puis s'accroupit sur ses cuisses. Le vulcain inspira fortement lorsqu'il sentit une main lui ôter le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Spock ferma les yeux et chercha en sa mémoire un souvenir réconfortant.

Il était à nouveau sur le pont de l'Enterprise. C'était la première fois depuis que Cristopher Pike avait été nommé et que Kirk était capitaine de ce vaisseau. Il faisaient des recherches intéressantes sur l'anatomie d'une astéroïdes. Mr Sulu et Mr Chekov étaient à leurs postes. Mccoy dans son infirmerie, n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le début de cette même journée, probablement occupé avec ses propres patients. Scotty avait donné des nouvelles de la machinerie. Il semblait d'exelente humeur et tout fonctionnait à merveille.

- Des découvertes intéressantes monsieur Spock ?

Il avait levé les yeux et avait croisé le visage rayonnant de son nouveau capitaine. Les yeux brillants d'excitation et le sourire au lèvre, il savourait ses premiers instants en temps que capitaine de l'Entreprise. Spock n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il souriait. C'était illogique. Le capitaine se pencha sur son dos, le forçant à se courber, tandis qu'ils observait les données qui apparaissaient dans le microscope. Les Vulcains ne sont pas habitués aux contacts physiques. Spock sursauta violemment et ressentit une soudaine émotion si forte qu'il cru en perdre un instant le contrôle.

- Vous allez bien s'inquiéta Kirk. Vous êtes vraiment pâle …

Spock se redressa soudainement et tenta tant bien que mal de refouler l'afflux de sang qui montait à ses joues.

- Je suis Vulcain, mon sang …

- … est totalement vert. Termina Mccoy qui venait d'entrer sur le pont. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous me suiviez à l'infirmerie pour répondre à quelques questions.

- Il est inutile de …

- Je suis médecin, pas magicien, je ne peux deviner votre anatomie et comment vous soignez si vous ne me donnez pas un minimum d'information sur votre métabolisme. Grogna Mccoy qui n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

- Allez y monsieur Spock. Encouragea le capitaine, puis, lui faisant un bref clin d'oeil avant de retourner s'asseoir à son siège, il murmura à son oreille. Chien qui aboie ne mord pas.

Spock se perdit plus profondément dans sa mémoire. Dans ses propres réflexions, celle qui ne dévoilerait jamais à qui que ce soit et dont il avait une telle horreur … c'était là, quelque part dans son esprit qu'il avait émit toutes ces pensées illogiques qui lui avaient value les moqueries de ses camarades, avant qu'il ne les refoulent définitivement, dans cet endroit reculé de son âme.

Puis il croisa sa plus grande honte : son amour, son premier véritable amour. Les Vulcains ne sont pas sensé aimer. T'Pring était sa femme, mais ce n'était pas l'amour qui les liaient : la logique suffisait. Non l'amour était, à sa grande honte, une source à la fois de bonheur et de malheur qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Une terrible souffrance le fit reprendre conscience de la réalité. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. C'était bien moins douloureux que ses doigts cassés, mais son esprits confus se laissait aller dans celui du Romulien, captant des brides de souvenirs et de sensations qu'il refoulait de toutes ses forces, et qui menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses propres moyens.

Spock avait un jour entendu dire par sa mère que penser à une personne qu'on aimait permettait de se sentir plus serein. Penser à une telle chose à un moment pareil aurait été illogique, sans doute plus que d'aimer quelqu'un tout simplement. Mais il n'était pas apte à juger ce qui était illogique ou ce qui ne l'était pas. Etourdit, il laissa dans son esprit lui laisser montrer un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le Romulien se retira, lentement, sûrement. Sans doute plus qu'il ne l'aurait du pour quelqu'un qui était sensé lui vouloir du mal. Le peu d'émotion qu'il avait capté avait permit à monsieur Spock de ressentir tout le dégoût qu'il avait exprimé lors de ce passage à l'acte. Dans un certain sens, lui aussi s'était trouvé humilié par cette torture. Il se leva et il l'entendit partir, puis fermer la porte.

Spock resta là. Au centre de la pièce, sur le dos, les plaies de son corps plus que jamais douloureuses, humiliés, et honteux de lui même, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mais pas pour des raisons qui auraient animé l'esprit torturé d'un humain.

Il n'avait cessé de penser au capitaine Kirk.

Immobile et silencieux, il attendait, dénudé de tout vêtement. Attendre quoi ? Spock se posa cette question avec inquiétude. L'événement traumatisant qu'il avait vécu n'était pas assez puissant pour briser ses barrières mentales de Vulcain, il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à pire. Mais comment s'y prendraient-ils la prochaine fois ? A quelle torture était-il promis, et son esprit résisterait-il plus longtemps ?

Il songea alors à ce que lui avait dit le bourreau. Si cela devenait trop difficile, se couper la langue resterait la meilleure solution, préférable à l'humiliation. Spock se demanda alors, plutôt que je jouer cavalier seul, si il aurait parlé au capitaine Kirk, auraient-ils trouvés ensembles une solution qui aurait pu lui éviter de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Refaire l'histoire avec des si et des mais n'était pas logique. Il se surprenait lui même, à souhaiter une fois de plus se trouver sur l'Enterprise, en songeant qu'il aurait aimé que Kirk le rattrape, l'empêche de se téléporter sur le vaisseau ennemi, qu'il use de la force si il le fallait.

Il repensait à ce jour où lui même, Le capitaine Kirk et le docteur Mccoy s'étaient rendu sur la planète qu'habitaient ce peuple,les Platoniens, capables de prendre possession de leurs mouvements pour faire d'eux ce qu'il leur plaisait. Ce jour là, il avait été terriblement humilié, à tel point qu'un véritable Vulcain ne s'en serait sans doute jamais remit. Il avait médité, tentant de faire abstraction de cette honte, bête noire qui dévorait son esprit et sa logique. Il avait tenté de s'échapper de cette emprise, sans résultat.

Puis le Capitaine Kirk, derrière lui s'était levé et l'avait approché. Il s'était inquiété de son sort. Mccoy avait tenté de le convaincre indirectement d'exprimer ses émotions expliquant à quel point il était utile d'extérioriser pour les humains leurs ressentit. Spock se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'il leur avait répondu. Il avait reconnu d'une certaine façon en avoir exprimé lui aussi, déclarant que l'expression pouvait faire souffrir ses proches. Kirk s'était alors assit à ses côtés, se penchant vers lui en lui adressant un faible sourire réconfortant et avait déclaré " Il n'y a pas de solution parfaite ".

Il n'y en avait pas non plus lorsqu'il avait du faire une choix entre l'Enterprise, son équipage et sa propre personne. Il avait prit la bonne décision.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement sonore. Spock reconnu le bruit des chaussures à talon de la Romulienne. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir près de lui et resta silencieuse quelques instant, à le regarder vulnérable, dans sa totale nudité comme au premier jour de sa vie. Puis Spock sentit un mentaux que l'on jeta sur son corps.

- Epargnez moi cette vision sous-officier. Vous me donnez envie de vomir. Déclara t-elle avec dédain.

- Votre soeur était capitaine de navire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'était une femme noble.

- Que vous avez trompé puis capturé.

- J'ai fait mon travail, elle ne aurait fait de même à ma place.

- Et je fais le mien en temps que capitaine de ce vaisseau. Je vais vous humilier comme vous l'avez fait pour elle …

Elle soupira.

- Je n'aime pas la violence monsieur Spock …

- A ma place, des humains auraient ionisés " vraiment ? "

- A votre place n'importe quel humain se serait déjà suicidé.

Elle se tu un instant.

- Je ne vous déteste pas monsieur Spock. C'est cette partie de vous qui a fait tant souffrir ma soeur que je méprise.

Elle se releva.

- L'aimiez vous seulement.

- Aimer est illogique.

- J'aurais du le savoir. Déclara t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle arracha son bandeau et Spock, un instant éblouit par la lumière, ne la vit pas tendre la main vers sa tête pour la plaquer violemment au sol.

- Je tâcherais de vous faire ressentir cette souffrance parce que …

Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

- … il y a quelqu'un sur ce vaisseau qui compte beaucoup pour vous et pour qui vous avez risqué votre vie à plusieurs reprise de façon inconsidérée et … illogique.

Spock grimaça un court instant à ce mot.

- Saviez vous que nous venons de capter des ondes radios, envoyée de la FI à la L'Enterprise, donnant l'ordre de cesser notre poursuite ? Il n'ont pas l'air de se soucier de votre sort. Vous auriez sans doute mieux fait de rester à l'académie Vulcaine.

- Ils font ce qu'il doit être fait. Laisser le vaisseau s'aventurer plus loin dans l'Empire Romulien met en danger l'équipage.

- Ils vous ont très vite remplacé parait-il. Le capitaine à lui même nommé son second. Le nom de monsieur Hikaru Sulu vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Spock sentit une douleur insupportable lui tordre le coeur, une grande colère et une tristesse tout aussi démesurée s'emparèrent de lui un instant. Ces émotions étaient si fortes qu'il eut du mal à les canaliser. Lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de son esprit, il réalisa qu'il avait exprimé une émotion encore jamais testée.

- Vous avez triste mine monsieur Spock.

Elle tapa dans ses mains et deux Romulien arrivèrent, puis le tirèrent par les bras.

- Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Interpella la Romulienne.

Spock tourna la tête et croisa son regard narquois, ses yeux pétillants d'une joie satisfaite.

- Vous êtes jaloux.

x x x

Désolée pour le retard. Les vacances sont finie donc j'ai moins de temps pour écrire …

Pour les Trekkies qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode référé dans la partie qui suit le viol de Spock et sa réflexion sur les sentiments, il s'agit de l'épisode 10 de la saison 3, en français nommé : la descendance. L texte reprit est celui de la version anglaise sous titrée car meilleure que la traduction française ;) voir l'épisode n'est pas nécessaire, mais je vous le conseille vraiment si vous ne l'avez jamais vu. C'est aussi dans cet épisode que Kirk embrasse Uhura ( hélas pour vous et moi fan de Kirk/Spock ) …

Je ne me souviens plus du numéro du second épisode cité, celui ou Spock "tombe amoureux " d'une capitaine Romulienne.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est ce scénario travaillé un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles ( parfois non consentante )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement. Un peu de Sulu/Chekov

Chapitre 6

On ne tortura plus Spock après son viol. Il resta solidement attaché à a table de la salle de torture pendant plusieurs jours sans qu'on ne lui fasse aucun mal. Il réfléchissait.

Pourquoi mentir ?

La Romulienne avait suffisamment de moyen pour le rendre fou si elle le désirait. Parler d'amitié à un Vulcain était ridicule. N'importe quel connaisseur aurait deviné qu'il ne réagirait que par logique. Le Capitaine Kirk l'avait donc vraiment remplacé par monsieur Sulu. Plus que jamais Spock se sentait misérable.

Ses genoux ne lui permettait pas de marcher et le Vulcain s'inquiétait chaque jour de la façon dont-ils allaient se remettre. Si il n'était pas très vite soigné, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais marcher, au mieux, vivre avec un handicap lui demandant une aide constante, extrêmement humiliante pour un Vulcain. Les autres blessures, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, ne semblait vouloir guérir ni même daigner cicatriser. Le sang ne coulait pas temps qu'il ne bougeait pas. Immobile pendant des jours et des jours, incapables de joindre les mains pour méditer, il fermait les yeux. L'ampoule de la lampe suspendue au dessus de sa tête et sens faciliter le travail du bourreau lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait énormément de mal à s'endormir, il lui arrivait même que son esprit s'y refuse illogiquement. Tout particulièrement depuis que son cerveau lui transmettait de faux souvenirs pendant son sommeil.

Spock n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas rêvé depuis son enfance, et sa mémoire lui laissait un souvenir agréable de ces images sans aucune signification qui défilaient devant ses yeux et narrant des événements sans cohérence. Ces nuits qu'il passait dans cette pièces s'achevaient pas un réveil brutal, un soubresaut qui rendaient ses blessures douloureuses et la sueur rendait sa peau poisseuse.

Spock se mit à combattre son sommeil.

Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux par peur de s'endormir. Les Romuliens avait remarqué ce changement chez le Vulcain et ajoutèrent des calmants dans ses repas. Spock n'était pas stupide, il ne mangea pas.

Et il cessa de se nourrir.

- Vous comptez vous laisser mourir ? Demanda un jour la Romulienne.

Se laisser mourir ? C'était une façon de percevoir les choses. Spock ne savait quoi en penser. Vouloir mourir n'était pas logique. Pourtant son esprit se refusait à lui accorder ses besoins élémentaires. Sa volonté était incapable de le faire bouger. Laxiste, il attendait que quelque chose advienne et le fasse bouger.

- Que savez vous du capitaine Kirk ? Fini t-il par demander.

Il su immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur. La Romulienne laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage le temps d'un clin d'oeil et Spock pouvait voir jusque dans son regard un sentiment de triomphe.

- C'est un capitaine comme on en trouve peu dans l'univers. Un rebut de la société. C'est un miracle qu'il soit à la barre d'un aussi bon vaisseau que l'Enterprise.

Elle ajouta, avant de quitter la pièce :

- Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il tenait énormément à vous.

Spock recommença à manger.

* * *

La déclaration de la Romulienne le laissait supposer qu'elle se trompait sur le compte du capitaine Kirk et que celui ci ne lui était pas aussi indifférent à son sort qu'elle le prétendait. Le fait était cependant les fait. Personne n'était venu à son secours depuis sa capture. Il y avait peut de chance pour qu'un jour quelqu'un le retrouve, et comme tant d'officier capturé, il recevrait une médaille d'honneur post mortem, le déclarant comme grand héros de la même Fédération qui avait ordonnée de l'abandonner à son sort. Puis il mourrait oublié, seul, brisé et humilié, dans la solitude la plus totale et la plus horrible.

Spock ne souhaitait pas mourir, mais il avait perdu l'envie de se battre et d'espérer.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était prisonnier du vaisseau ennemi.

- Vous allez quittez vos appartements monsieur Spock. Déclara La Romulienne un jour parmi tant d'autre.

- Une nouvelle expérience ?

- Ce ne sera pas douloureux. Nous voulons juste étudier votre organisme. Vous avez un métabolisme unique qui mérite qu'on s'en préoccupe.

On le traîna jusqu'à une salle relativement petite avec pour mur des vitres fumées. Au centre était posée une simple table d'acier sans aucune prétention. On l'y déposa puis une succession de tests et d'analyses réalisées par les Romulien le drainèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il faillisse faire un malaise, du à l'accumulation de la fatigue. Spock s'était montré étrangement coopératif, dénudé de toute envie de s'opposer au ordre des Romuliens. Son esprit était encore protégé par les barrières mentales, mais celles ci étaient trop faibles pour qu'il puisse les mettre à l'épreuve. Il savait qu'une fois toute sa volonté perdue, les barrières tomberaient. Il fallait s'accrocher à ce besoin de rester en vie, même si c'était la seule chose qui devait lui rester.

Spock passa plusieurs nuits dans cette salle, sans arriver à fermer l'oeil. Les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux le rendait effrayant, et le capitaine était prête à parié que ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant que toutes ses faiblesses se dévoilent au grand jour …

… ou que par refus de les afficher, il n'en meure …

* * *

- ATCHOUM !

- A vos souhait monsieur Chekov. Avez-vous attrapé froid ? Demanda le capitaine Kirk d'un air amusé.

- Non monsieur. On _b_irait une réaction allergique. Répondit l'officier tacticien en se mouchant bruyamment.

- A quoi pourriez vous être allergique monsieur Chekov ? Il n'y a rien dans ce vaisseau qui puisse vous amener à avoir de telles réactions.

- Non _b_onsieur, à _b_oins qu'il y ai un chat …

- Un chat ? Sur l'Enterprise ?

- Sim_b_le suggestion bonsieur. Je suis Allergique aux chats.

- … et moi à cette machine. Reprit Sulu en grinçant des dents. Elle me donne des crampes d'estomac.

Kirk sourit et se tourna vers son second commandant de remplacement, qui semblait se débattre avec les boutons de l'ordinateur. Patiemment il se leva et débloqua la sécurité qui s'était jusqu'alors refusée de s'ouvrir. Sulu lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et fit un clin d'oeil à Chekov. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas en comprendre le sens de ce geste, ce qui amusa d'autant plus le Japonais.

- Monsieur Sulu, amenez monsieur Chekov à l'infirmerie, histoire de voir si Mccoy peut-faire quelque chose à votre " allergie ".

Hikaru tira par le bras son ami hors du pont alors que Kirk interceptait un message de la FI en reprenant l'air grave.

- Le ca_b_itaine n'a jamais été aussi _b_roche de l'équi_b_age. Remarqua Chekov.

- Il se reproche de n'avoir pas assez montré l'a … l'affection qu'il portait à monsieur Spock avait qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Ca n'a _b_as l'air d'aller fort avec la FI.

- Le général essaye de le ramener dans notre zone mais le capitaine trouve toujours un moyen pour retarder l'arrêt des recherches. Il ne pourra pourtant pas le faire indéfiniment.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes cessèrent leur discussion de peur d'être surprit. Eux seul parmi l'équipage avaient été mis au courant de la présence de l'espion parmi l'équipage. Bien que Sulu ai été nommé second officier, il n'exécutait pas vraiment son rôle. Kirk les envoyait régulièrement à la chasse aux indice dans les diverses cabines de l'Enterprise lorsque les officiers étaient en service, espérant trouver des indices quelque part. Jusqu'alors, ils s'étaient révélé sans nouvelles encourageantes.

Les couloirs étaient désert. Il n'y avait pas un garde, pas un officier scientifique. Hikaru se mit à rougir comme une adolescente lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seul avec Chekov. Il se reprit rapidement et avançant plus rapidement vers l'infirmerie, de peur que son ami ne remarque quelque chose.

Mccoy les accueillit avec son humeur habituelle : massacrante. L'absence de monsieur Spock le rendait fou. Sulu constata avec amusement que les taquineries qu'il adressait au second du capitaine lui manquaient terriblement et avait jusqu'alors servit à libérer ses tensions. En dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il lui manquait terriblement. Il jura à l'adresse du Vulcain pendant toute la consultation mais fini par reconnaître que Chekov était bel et bien allergique.

- Prenez ça et dehors ! j'ai du travail à faire. Grognant t-il en donnant à Chekov quelques pilule.

Sulu ressentit l'envie de Mccoy de le jeter hors de l'infirmerie avec un coup de pied au fesse et songea qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas s'attarder. Il entraîna Chekov par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les couloirs du vaisseaux. Chekov regarda les pilules qu'il tenait dans la main avec dédain et soupira.

- Ma _b_oi puisqu'il le _b_aut …

Il les avala d'un coup et déglutit avec difficulté.

Sulu se frottait nerveusement les mains en regardant un peu partout, se découvrant un intérêt pour la couleur des murs. Tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier la présence de Chekov était bon pour lui. C'était une chance que le lieutenant n'ai pas remarqué son attirance pour lui, pourtant il se savait peu discret et modéré lorsqu'il était amoureux. C'en était affligeant. Il allait même jusqu'à penser que le capitaine se doutait de quelque chose.

_De toute façon je sais pour lui, donc nous sommes quitte. _

- Vous venez monsieur Sulu ?

- Oui oui, j'arrive. Répondit ce dernier en sortant de ses pensées.

Une secousse survint presque immédiatement et les deux hommes furent projeté contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se_ b_asse ? S'écria Chekov sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait.

- Je crois que l'Enterprise a percuté …

Un second choc, plus violent, retourna l'entreprise et Sulu et Chekov se retrouvèrent allongé contre le mur …

… l'un sur l'autre.

Sulu n'aurait pas pu se trouver dans une pire situation.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa dans quelle position il était : ni plus ni moins allongé de tout son long sur le corps de son collègue, ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête tendit que Chekov, totalement immobilisé, reprenait lentement ses esprits.

Sulu n'était pas pour autant dans une meilleure position. Il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer une soudaine fièvre de cerveau ainsi qu'un autre organe de son anatomie qui souhaitait s'exprimer à son gré.

- Su … Sulu … Gémit Chekov.

Le japonais n'était pas en état de répondre, tout ce que semblait faire Pavel semblait le mettre dans un état irrécupérable. Il essayait de se calmer, songeant à ce qui se passerait si on les surprenaient tous les deux dans cette position.

- Mr Sulu … Insista Chekov d'une voix faible.

- Ou … oui ? Répondit son supérieur avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Les médicaments et l'impact de l'Entreprise sur l'objet X ont à eu deux eut des effets néfastes sur mon organisme.

Sulu fronça les sourcils.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je crois que je vais vomir …

Sulu, coupé de toutes pensées grivoises, eu tôt fait de rouler sur le côté tendis que Chekov se redressait lentement. A cet instant, l'Entreprise reprit sa position initiale. Ils basculèrent et tombèrent à plat ventre sur le sol. Chekov se releva et couru au toilettes tendis que Sulu reprenait une respiration normale, ne sachant pas si il devait bénir ou maudire le docteur Mccoy.

Puis, se souvenant de la situation dans la quelle il était, il s'élança vers l'ascenseur et rejoignit la passerelle. Le niveau d'alerte rouge avait été déclenché.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Mr Sulu ! S'exclama Kirk. Que faisiez vous ?

- J'avais été accompagné Chekov à l'infirmerie.

- A oui, c'est vrai. Et où est-il ?

- heu …

- Et peu importe. Tous à vos poste.

Sulu alla s'asseoir à son poste en vitesse et se tourna vers Uhura :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On a percuté un vaisseau, mais nos détecteurs ne l'ont pas vu venir. On pense que c'est le même qui a enlevé Monsieur Spock.

- Comment se fait-il que "eux" ne nous ai pas vu ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, mais le capitaine a réagit très vite et nous l'avons capturé avec nos rayons tracteurs. On se prépare à envoyer une équipe et vous êtes du voyage.

x x x

Bientôt la fin du " hurt ". Encore merci à vous qui me soutenez :)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est ce scénario travaillé un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles ( parfois non consentante )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement. Un peu de Sulu/Chekov

Chapitre 7

Spock fut tiré de son semblant de méditation par un choc particulièrement violent, constatant avec surprise qu'il était revenu dans la salle de torture. Les sangles qui le fixait à cette table lui permirent de ne pas se blesser dans une chute malencontreuse. Les alarmes du vaisseau réagirent, donnant naissance à un vacarme assourdissant que la course des hommes d'équipage transformait en une divine cacophonie de sons tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres pour la fine ouïe du Vulcain. Son esprit logique perturbé par un univers ou ses sens étaient entravé par la douleur des blessures et l'odeur du sang séché eut quelques difficultés à analyser la situation. Il ne lui fallut pourtant que quelque minutes pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé au navire qui l'abritait. Il avait rencontré des torpilles ou des débris minéraux, des météores sans doutes, ayant fait des dégâts à la coque.

Spock sentit en lui monter une angoisse indescriptible lorsqu'il comprit qu'il espérait. Espérer n'était pas logique et contre les précepte Vulcain. Cela le perturba terriblement, mais ce simple fait était tout aussi contre nature, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la confusion de son esprit. C'était un cercle vicieux irréversible et les questions dénudé de toute raison s'amassaient dans son esprit et s'y agglutinait, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Elles lui faisaient penser à des parasites dont on ne peu se débarrasser, des sangsues comme on en trouve dans le monde des humains, pompant les derniers faux-semblants de logiques qui lui restaient et disparaissant en trouvant des réponses toutes aussi absurdes les unes que les autres.

_Je prie pour que l'Entreprise soit l'auteur de cette attaque_**. Pourquoi ? Est-ce logique de prier alors que cela n'apporte rien au résultat final ?** _Non_. **Alors pourquoi pries-tu ? **_Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais que ce soit l'Entreprise qui vienne me chercher. _**Pourquoi l'Entreprise ? Pourquoi pas un autre vaisseau de la FI ? Pourquoi le capitaine Kirk aurait-il continué de te rechercher alors que, comme te l'as dit cette romulienne, il a été rappelé à la base avec pour nouveau premier officier monsieur Sulu ? **_Je ne sais pas. _**C'est illogique. **_Je sais._** Alors pourquoi le souhaiter ? **_J'ai peur … _**La peur est illogique.**_ Je sais … _**De quoi as-tu peur ?**

La porte s'ouvrit avec force et des Romuliens entrèrent, troublant le combat intérieur de Spock. Les soldats le détachèrent et l'emmenèrent dans la salle aux vitres fumées. Et là, son ancien bourreau lui donna des consignes …

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt …

- MCCOY ! Hurla Kirk dont la peur et l'impatience avait eu raison de ses nerfs.

Il fallait dire que docteur n'y mettait pas de la bonne volonté. Il avait tout d'abord décliné l'invitation de participer à cette mission de sauvetage, déclarant qu'il ne soignerait correctement Spock qu'à l'infirmerie et que sa présence sur le vaisseau Romulien était superfétatoire. Kirk, sachant parfaitement que le refus de se joindre à eux venait plus exactement de sa phobie inexplicable des téléporteurs, l'avait longuement menacé de choses diverses et variées dont l'équipage préférait en oublier les sujets avant de le convaincre de le suivre dans cette expédition.

L'Entreprise avait pu bénéficier de l'effet de surprise pour rendre le chasseur impuissant et incapable de riposter avec leur armement. Encore restait-il celui les membres de l'équipage, qui n'étaient pas les moins dangereux. Par bonheur, les vaisseaux que le gouvernement Romulien avait mit à leur disposition eurent tôt fait de dialoguer et donnèrent le feu vert au capitaine pour y envoyer une expédition, assurant qu'ils avaient déjà maîtrisé la majeure partie des hommes de la navette.

- Du calme Jim, je ne peux sauver personne sans un minimum de matériel et je ne peux aller plus vite que la musique. Bougonna t-il en montant sur le téléporteur.

Kirk et Mccoy se chamaillaient encore lorsque Scotty envoya l'énergie et qu'ils s'évaporaient lentement dans les airs.

Le capitaine aurait eu du mal définir avec exactitude les émotions qui l'étouffait : l'impatience, la crainte, le soulagement, la satisfaction, le doute … Ils allaient retrouver Spock, oui, mais dans quel état ? Blessé probablement, mais il guérirait vite, son anatomie de Vulcain lui permettant une récupération plus rapide. Et si c'était plus grave, et si son esprit était touché ? Si ses barrières mentales avaient été détruite, comme cet autre Vulcain dont il n'avait que vaguement entendu parlé ? Si on l'enfermait dans un asile psychiatrique ?

Non ! Il ne le tolérerait pas. Spock était en partie humain après tout. Il pourrait sans doute avoir une vie normale même sans ses barrières mentales. Mais serait-ce seulement le même Vulcain ? Sans ses barrières mentales et l'esprit tourmenté par le souvenir de traitement indigne de tout être vivant, Spock ne laisseraient-il pas derrière lui une partie de son être, le Spock que tous connaissaient si bien, au profit de celui qu'il gardait caché, l'esprit détruit ?

Spock serait-il seulement autorisé à exercer après ce qui c'était passé ? Ne serait-il pas jugé émotionnellement fragilisé et contraint de quitter son poste tant convoité au sein de l'entreprise, ou pire, contraint de quitter la FI a tout jamais ? Le promulguerait-on à un poste plus élevé pour qu'il n'ai plus qu'à exercer de simple travaux de paperasserie ?

Pire encore. Spock pourrait-il avoir été tué par les Romuliens ?

Non, Kirk ne pouvait l'envisager. C'était au delà de ses forces. Jamais il ne pourrait se remettre d'un tel drame. Il fallait qu'il vive. Il vivait, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il faillit en oublier le protocole, ne dégainant même pas son phaser à peine posé sur la plate-forme d'arrimage. Bien heureusement pour lui les Romuliens n'avaient pas mentit et avaient sécurisé une bonne partie du vaisseau. S'adressant à un garde, il demanda si ils avaient capturé le capitaine de ce chasseur.

- Elle s'est rendue avec son équipage, mais elle a un message pour vous.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Pour moi ?

- Le mieux serait que vous alliez directement lui parler.

- N'auriez vous pas trouvé monsieur Spock ?

- Non, mais nous avançons à pas de loup dans le vaisseau, il est immense et tout les périmètres n'ont pas été sécurisé.

Kirk le remercia et suivit de Mccoy, Chekov et Sulu, il se dirigea vers la salle où le capitaine avait été enfermé. Kirk se demanda où était Spock. Ou _le corps _de Spock. Si personne ne l'avait trouvé … il était habituel d'envoyer les cadavres dans l'espace.

La gorge nouée, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule improvisée et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme dont le charme, en d'autre circonstance, ne l'aurait pas laissé indifférent. Il dégaina son arme et la pointa sur elle, oubliant toute règle de galanterie et prit un air menaçant.

- Où est Spock ? Demanda t-il.

Elle le toisa du regard, méprisante.

- Capitaine Kirk … Salua t-elle froidement.

- Où est Spock ? Répéta le jeune homme.

Vaincue, elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers un écran mural au fond de la pièce. Après quelque manipulation, la machine s'alluma, leur montrant Spock, les doigts en sang et diverses blessures sur le reste du corps, assit à une table face à un objet tout au plus étrange.

- Spock ! S'écria Kirk.

- Il ne vous entend pas. Commenta la Romulienne.

- Mccoy, Chekov, Sulu, allons le chercher. Ordonna t-il en l'ignorant.

- Vous devriez rester ici capitaine. Conseilla la jeune femme.

Kirk lui lança un regard assassin mais fit signe au autre de s'exécuter sans l'attendre.

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Je souhaitais simplement que vous admiriez ce qui va suivre.

Elle se tourna vers l'écran. Son visage n'exprimait aucune satisfaction, ni de frustration. Sa capture ne semblait nullement la déranger. Kirk se demanda si elle s'était attendue à être interceptée par leur vaisseau où si sa fierté lui interdisait de montrer sa déception.

Sur l'écran, Spock regardait fixement l'objet posé sur la table. Il semblait ancien, fait de bois et d'un métal sale et tordu. Kirk regretta l'absence du lieutenant McGivers, son ancienne historienne qu'il avait abandonné sur Ceti Alpha V en compagnie de Khan et d'une bande de tyran génétiquement parfait. Elle, aurait sans doute pu identifier la chose et lui donner son utilité.

- C'est votre peuple qui l'a créé, il y a plusieurs années de cela. Expliqua la Romulienne en prenant conscience de l'incompréhension du capitaine.

- La Terre a abrité de ces engin ?

- La Terre n'a pas toujours été aussi pacifiste qu'elle l'est de nos jours ou qu'elle semble vouloir être. Elle a eu son lot d'horreur comme la majorité des civilisations. Nous, les Romuliens, apprécions en matière de torture, utiliser les vieux objets que Vous utilisiez autre fois pour faire parler vos prisonniers ou par simple cruauté.

Kirk plissa le nez : il détestait que l'on lui rappelle le passé sanglant de sa planète natale.

- Vous allez torturer Spock ? Demanda Kirk.

- Ce n'est plus utile à présent. Il n'a aucunement besoin de nous pour le faire souffrir. Regardez comme il semble calme … mais je sais et vous savez que son état psychique et préoccupant. Il ne cesse de chercher une logique qu'il ne trouve pas. Le mur qui sépare sa logique et ses émotions est sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Libre à vous capitaine.

Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte, comme deux vieux amis, sans dire un mot, l'air grave et tendu. Jim regardait le sang qui coulait des doigts de Spock sur l'écran. La Romulienne poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Cet engin que vous voyez là est un machine qui permet d'arracher les ongles. J'ai promis à Spock qu'il serait libéré si il s'enlevait tous les ongles de sa main gauche.

Kirk écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se jeta sur la jeune femme, la plaquant contre le mur avec une telle force qu'il lui fallu un effort monumental pour ne rien laisser transparaître de sa douleur. Elle resta calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

James était fou de colère, il n'avait jamais autant souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Elle l'aurait cent fois mérité. Les dents serrés il la dévisageait avec rage. Puis soudain …

- Ne vous aurais-je pas déjà rencontré ? Demanda t-il sans baisser sa garde.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu capitaine, mais comme le dit si bien une fable de votre pays : si ce n'est pas toi c'est donc ton frère. Dans ce cas, il s'agit d'une soeur.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de …

- Elle pilotait un chasseur Romulien semblable à celui ci équipé d'une machine bien moins perfectionnée que celle ci pourtant, et que vous avez volé sur ordre de la Fédération.

Kirk baissa la tête, réalisant que ce qu'il était le seul responsable de ce qu'il était advenu de Spock.

- Je me souviens.

- Chacun suis les lois de son gouvernement. Je ne peux cependant pardonner à Spock de l'avoir séduit pour mieux la trahir. Cette arrestation a énormément discrédité notre illustre famille auprès des grands généraux. Nos ennemis on fait passé ma soeur pour une sentimentale et elle a été dégradé. Elle ne pourrait retourner sur Romulus et y vivre comme elle l'a fait dans le passé.

Elle fit une pause.

- J'ai toujours été jalouse ma soeur. Je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer parce qu'on ne cessait de me reprocher de lui être différente. Elle était le génie de la famille, et moi une marginale. A l'époque je croyais à une réconciliation possible entre la Fédération et L'Empire. J'ai cependant réussit à lui inculquer des notions de tempérance et de pitié à l'égard des humains. Sans moi, peut-être vous aurait-elle tué dès votre arrivée. Lorsque j'ai apprit dans quelle condition on l'avait prise, j'ai arrêté mes études et je suis partie à votre recherche à bord d'un navire volé, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Spock. Nos chercheur travaillaient déjà sur les diverses méthodes qui pouvaient briser les barrières mentales des Vulcains, mais les résultats n'étaient pas très concluant. J'avais moi même étudié la logique Vulcaine et j'en avait déduit qu'il fallait la mettre à l'épreuve et la repousser dans ses limites pour qu'elle cède. Je n'avais aucun matériel capable de réalisé de telle prouesse sur un vaisseau comme celui ci. Dans son usage habituel, c'est un vaisseau musée de l'histoire de la torture sur Terre. J'avais tout sous la main pour le faire céder.

- Une minute. Pourquoi votre gouvernement étudiait-il la logique Vulcaine et les moyens de la briser ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis au courant de rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis une marginale là d'où je viens. Même si je suis issue d'une famille influente, on m'a toujours écarté des affaires d'états.

Kirk la relâcha. Sa colère s'était quelque peu dissipée. La Romulienne lui lança un sourire sincère.

- Je vous admire capitaine, tout comme monsieur Spock, que je voulais détruire comme il avait détruit la vie de ma soeur. J'ai atteint mon but et pourtant je ne suis pas satisfaite. La jeune Romulienne qui croyait à cette paix entre la Fédération Intergalactique et l'Empire Romulien me manque. Je ne perd pas espoir de voir ce jour arriver.

Elle lui tendit ses poignets, résignée.

- Vous pouvez m'arrêter. Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Kirk passa sa main devant son visage et appela des gardes. Le capitaine sortit de la cellule et se tourna vers le couloir dans lequel s'étaient engouffré Mccoy, Sulu et Chekov.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenu ?

- Ils progressent lentement. Expliqua un officier. Le périmètre n'est pas sécurisé et nous ne voulons pas plus de mort.

- Spock est en danger.

- Nous ne pouvons agir plus vite monsieur.

Kirk baissa la tête. Il comprenait les sentiments du capitaine de ce vaisseau. Comment avait-il réagit lorsqu'on lui avait enlevé Spock ? Décidé, il se lança au pas de course dans les couloirs sombres de la navette, sans se soucier des avertissements de ses hommes derrière lui.

Ce fut long XD désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. J'avais des examens à passer et plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. Spock et Kirk seront réunit dans le prochain chapitre, mais c'est bien loin d'être fini, croyez moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi comme d'habitude ^^

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, évidement. Un peu de Sulu/Chekov

Chapitre 8

Sulu avançait à pas de loup, le doigt sur la détente du phaser. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent rencontré aucun Romulien, mais rien ne l'assurait qu'ils avaient tous été capturé. Cela ne l'aurait guère étonné d'apprendre que certains étaient resté caché et se mobilisaient pour lancer une riposte. De plus, Spock devait être sous étroite surveillance, par ordre du capitaine du vaisseau. Il n'y avait rien de réjouissant dans ce qui les attendaient.

Sulu regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir emmené avec lui d'autre gardes. Le docteur n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, et en cas d'attaque, deux phasers contre une dizaine de Romuliens n'offrait pas de grandes perspectives de réussite. Pour plus de sûreté, il avait laissé Mccoy en compagnie de Chekov et avançait quelques mètres plus loin devant eux.

_Je me demande ce que fais le capitaine … _Songea t-il.

L'idée que deux hommes puissent vivre ensemble une relation plus qu'amicale était impensable, non pas interdite, mais impensable. En des millénaires d'évolution l'espèce humaine n'avait au final pas beaucoup progressé sur ce point. Sulu avait remarqué l'étrange comportement des deux hommes depuis quelque temps sans savoir quoi en penser. Peut-être se faisait-il un film, et que leur relation était celle de deux vieux amis travaillant depuis longtemps ensemble. Pourtant, il voulait continuer d'y croire, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer lui même. Si un grand capitaine comme James T. Kirk pouvait aimer son second comandant, où serait le mal si lui ressentait quelque chose pour son coéquipier ?

Sulu se donna une claque. Il était en mission pour sauver Spock et non pas rêvasser sur ses penchants amoureux. Chekov et Mccoy l'avait rattrapé et le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Un problème chuchota Chekov.

- Non rien. Répondit Sulu en reprenant sa marche.

Le couloir semblait prendre fin à une intersection. Sulu avança en trottant aussi silencieusement que possible. Si il fallait être discret, la rapidité était devenu essentielle, car personne ne savait dans quel était se trouvait Spock. Plutôt pourrait-il être examiné et mieux se porterait-il.

A peine était-il sortit de l'ombre du couloir qu'il y rentra aussitôt à reculons. stoppant l'avancée et Mccoy et repoussant Chekov contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grogna le docteur.

- Des Romuliens à moins de six mètres. Attention ils approchent.

Les trois hommes retirent leur respiration en se cachant dans l'ombre du mur, priant pour que les soldats ne les remarquent pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de donner lieu à un bain de sang. Fort heureusement, ceux ci ne jetèrent même pas un coup d'oeil dans leur direction et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre couloir.

- Ils sont partit ? Demanda Chekov.

- Je crois bien.

- Dans ce cas monsieur Sulu, pourriez vous vous écarter ?

Mccoy savourait avec perplexité la vision des du jeune russe, prit en sandwich entre le mur et son coéquipier, puis la soudaine teinte pivoine qui colora le visage du japonais lorsqu'il réalisa dans quelle situation il se trouvait. D'un pas brusque, il s'écarta et jeta des coups d'oeil nerveux de droite à gauche avant de figer son regard sur le docteur. Si Chekov, dans toute sa naïveté, ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, le comportement de Sulu intriguait de plus en plus Mccoy qui le dévisageait suspicieusement. Le médecin était assez vif d'esprit pour comprendre que le lieutenant n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Les nerfs à fleurs de peau, Sulu savait qu'il n'échapperait pas cette fois au jugement du docteur. Son comportement était trop suspect pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait dut percevoir aucun sous-entendu dans une situation aussi banale que celle ci. Mais avant que le docteur n'ai pu lui faire une remarque, la voix du capitaine ce fit entendre du fin fond du couloir.

- Mccoy !

Le petit groupe se retourna, mais Kirk était encore trop loin d'eux pour qu'ils ne puisse que l'entrevoir. A peine Sulu avait-il fait un pas qu'une explosion retentit. Les trois hommes furent projeté à terre avec une telle force qu'ils eurent du mal à reprendre leurs esprits. Mccoy était ensevelit sous des gravats et peinait à se dégager, très vite aidé par Chekov qui titubait maladroitement. Le capitaine apparut juste à temps pour voir le désastre, constatant avec horreur qu'ils avaient été repéré par sa faute.

- Mon Dieu ! S'écria t-il.

- Je suis là. Signala Mccoy en se redressant.

- Où est Sulu ? Demanda Chekov.

- Ici. Répondit le principal concerné, appuyé contre une paroi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé non d'un chien ?

Personne ne prit le temps de répondre à la question du docteur lorsqu'une rafale de balles primitives siffla à leurs oreilles. Tous se cachèrent dans l'angle d'un mur encore sous le choc et l'effet de surprise. Plus personne n'utilisait un tel arsenal depuis des siècles sur Terre, et les Romuliens étaient bien plus évolué en matière de technologie que les être humains. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un armement aussi inefficace et tendancieux à utiliser ?

- Ce vaisseaux est un musé sur l'art de la torture humaine. Expliqua Kirk comme pour répondre aux questions que se posaient ses coéquipiers. D'après ce que j'ai comprit il a été volé par la charmante capitaine que j'ai rencontré il y a peu et devaient capturer Spock pour lui faire subir des expériences en guise de punition. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Je pense qu'il devait y avoir de vieilles armes et qu'ils ont décidé de s'en servir.

- Ils n'en ont donc pas de meilleure ? S'étonna Chekov.

- Si il avait du choisir un vaisseau, il en aurait sans doute volé un autre, même si celui ci semble assez performant pour mettre l'Enterprise en déroute et que son contenu était compatible avec les dessin qu'ils préparaient à Spock. Marmonna Kirk en chargeant son phaser sur paralysant. Ils ont du être prit de vitesse pour des raisons que j'ignore et ils n'avaient pas prévu d'armement adapté au combat rapproché.

Le tir continu ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Sulu, qui des quatre, était le plus proche du couloir central, commençait à entendre ses oreilles siffler. Grimaçant, il se demanda combien de munitions ils avaient encore en leur possession.

_Quand je pense qu'ils sont en train de détruire notre patrimoine ! _

Il se consola en songeant que ce n'était pas à ce genre de chose qu'on devait faire valoir la Terre et régla à son tour le phaser, prêt à tirer dès qu'ils n'auraient plus de quoi recharger ce qui devait être une mitraillette.

Ce fut vite le cas. D'un bond, Sulu surgit hors de sa cachette et tira sur les Romuliens. Trois détonations retentirent, le bruit d'un corps lourd qui tombe au sol et on entendit plus rien.

- Mr Sulu ! S'écria Chekov.

Kirk hasarda un coup d'oeil discret et découvrit le corps inanimé de son lieutenant, couché à même le sol et saignant abondamment. Le capitaine jura trois fois à voix basse, tandis qu'il se préparait à attaquer.

- N'y allez pas Jim ! Vous allez vous faire tuer. Attendons les renforts. Ils ont du entendre les coups de feu et ne vont pas tarder.

- Ils arriveront trop tard ! Sulu est gravement blessé. Vous devez l'ausculter maintenant.

Il sortit au grand jour des armes des Romuliens et se mit à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, très vite imité par Chekov alors que Mccoy se rongeait le ongles à l'idée de devoir attendre l'issue du combat. Tout se passa très rapidement. Mccoy entendit le cris de l'officier russe et se jeta dans la zone à découvert, décidé à les tirer de là. L'ennemi, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver, resta un instant perplexe. Cela suffit à Kirk pour paralyser le dernier des Romuliens.

Mccoy poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Chekov n'avait été que légèrement éraflé à l'épaule. Le cas de Sulu était plus préoccupant. La balle avait raté de peu le foie. Si le jeune homme avait eu une chance inouïe, il lui en faudrait une autre si il tenait à rester en vie sans le matériel nécessaire qui se trouvait sur l'Enterprise.

- Il faut retourner sur le vaisseau Jim. Murmura Mccoy en serrant la main du japonais. Il est condamné si l'on ne l'amène pas à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

- Nous devons aller secourir Spock.

- Nous n'avons pas à juger qui des deux doit vivre. Dans l'immédiat, c'est Mr Sulu qui a besoin de mes services.

- Ne pourrait-on pas le confier à Chapel ? Demanda t-il, au bord du désespoir.

- Jamais elle ne pourrait s'occuper d'un cas aussi complexe. Elle n'a ni mon expérience ni mon grade.

Kirk hocha la tête, troublé et anxieux. Il ne pouvait pas retourner sur le vaisseau alors qu'il était à deux doigts de retrouver Spock. Mais laisser Sulu mourir … non, cela aurait été monstrueux.

- Très bien. Murmura t-il, le coeur lourd.

Mccoy posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui lançant un regard désolé, puis, il ouvrit le communicateur.

- … cependant je reste ici.

Mccoy se tourna vers lui, prêt à le tuer du regard.

- Jim ! S'exclama t-il. Vous avez perdu la tête ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour soigner Mr Sulu !

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Si vous rencontrez d'autre Romulien vous serez seul contre eux. Bon Dieu renoncez Jim ! Le vaisseau ne peu plus s'enfuir et les équipes de secours ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Elles vont ratisser périmètre par périmètre et le trouver en toute sécurité.

- Ce sera trop long. Spock va s'arracher les ongles si je n'arrive pas à temps, si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Spock ? S'arracher les ongles ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Mccoy le dévisagea. Kirk était à bout de nerfs et se raccrochait à l'idée qu'il retrouverait Spock d'ici peu. Il avait maigrit ces derniers temps, occupé à chercher ce fichu vaisseau, puis il n'avait plus que le nom de son premier officier en bouche à longueur de temps. Il fallait croire que l'amitié qu'il avait tissé était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Quoi qu'il en soit. Il ne pouvait plus attendre dorénavant. Sulu était dans un état bien trop critique.

- Soit. Soupira t-il.

Il ouvrit son communicateur et demanda à ce que l'on téléporte trois hommes. Alors qu'une douce lumière commençait à les envelopper, Mccoy se tourna vers Kirk.

- Vous avez intérêt à le ramener vivant.

- Merci Mccoy.

Et il disparut dans un flot de lumière.

Arrivé à la salle du téléporteur, Mccoy fut confronté à la stupéfaction de Scotty qui s'attendait à revoir le capitaine et non pas un Mr Sulu qui se trouvait quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Allez me chercher Chapel et un lit pour le transporter, vite !

Scotty appela des gardes qui suivirent les ordres de Mccoy.

- Suivez moi Chekov, je m'occuperais de votre blessure plus tard.

- Que c'est t-il passé ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Une fusillade.

- Une quoi ?

- Nous nous sommes battu contre des armes primitives, mais efficace. Grommela Mccoy.

- Où est le capitaine ? Demanda Scotty qui les suivait au pas de course.

- Il est resté sur le vaisseau.

- Il est blessé ? Interrogea t-il avait inquiétude.

- Non, il va bien. Répondit Chekov. Il est partit à la recherche de monsieur Spock.

- Et maintenant dehors ! Ordonna Mccoy en fermant au nez de tout ce petit monde les portes de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Spock regardait avec désintérêt l'engin de torture qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ainsi, une douleur supplémentaire lui ouvrirait les portes de la liberté. Un enfant n'y croirait pas. La probabilité de chance pour qu'on le relâche après avoir exécuté les ordres qu'on lui avait donné était de trois pour cent.

_Je vais le faire._** C'est illogique, la probabilité est trop faible en comparaison aux risque que tu encoures, soit une douleur supplémentaire, l'affaiblissement de ton corps et la destruction de tes barrières mentales.**_ Cela arrivera tôt ou tard, je prend le risque. _**C'est illogique pour toutes les raisons précédemment cités.**

Spock plaça sont doigt dans le socle.

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. _**Tu as le choix de ne rien faire.**_ … et de ne plus jamais les revoir. _**S'attacher consiste à éprouver des émotions vis à vis de ces personnes. C'est illogique.**_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Tout est illogique. Tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je pense est illogique._

Spock serra le poing et se prépara à frapper sur le levier.

**Tu veux les revoir "Eux" ou le revoir "lui" ?**_ Quelle importance ? _**Ca en a une. **

…

_Je veux le revoir. Lui._

…

**Plus rien n'est logique.**

Et Spock abaissa son poing. Une douleur fulgurante traversa chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis soudain, quelque chose dans son esprit, comme si toute ces connaissances amassé au cours des années n'étaient que futilité, ses souvenirs, facultatif. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Un grondement sourd au plus profond de son esprit, comme celui d'un moteur de machine, puis, comme si tout en lui s'écroulait, comme un très vieux mur qui tombe soudainement en morceaux pierre par pierre.

xxx

Bouh quel stress ! Non ne me tuez pas pitié T^T, sinon vous ne saurez jamais la fin. Bref, le prochain chapitre est le bon. A la base Spock et Kirk étaient sensé se retrouver dans le chapitre 7 mais j'ai joué les prolongations.

PS : Un gros merci à tout ceux qui suivent encore ma fic et qui la commente.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 9

Kirk avançait rapidement dans les couloirs du vaisseau. De temps à autre, il croisait des Romuliens, il reculait alors discrètement et se tapissait dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que ceux ci passent leur chemin. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de Spock. Par chance, on lui avait confié un détecteur de chaleur particulièrement minutieux, et les Vulcains, bien que très semblables aux Romuliens, était facilement différenciable avec un tel appareil. Il eu tout de même une pensée pour Sulu en se demandant si il allait bien, et si Mccoy avait réussit à le soigner.

Il arriva devant la porte de ce qui semblait être un petit local. Le signal était de plus en plus fort. Le coeur battant, il poussa la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il faisait presque totalement noir. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière issue d'une baie vitrée. Kirk avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient de plomb. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière cette baie vitrée, mais allait-il seulement oser regarder, oser dévisager de près Spock, constater l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait, sans en ressentir une culpabilité immense ?

Comme il regrettait de n'en avoir pas plus fait pour le retenir. Si il avait seulement su le sort qu'ils lui avaient réservé …

A présent, il était en nage. Passant une main sur son front pour chasser la sueur, il se décida à avancer. Lentement, il arriva dans un angle qui lui permit de voir derrière la vitre.

Spock était là, vêtu d'une tunique Romulanaise. Maigre, malade, blessé, mais vivant. Assis à cette table, le regard vide. Les marques des tortures qu'on lui avait fait endurée étaient impressionnantes, mais il regardait l'engin de torture avec un tel calme qu'il ne pouvait avoir perdu ses barrières mentales.

Comme si il lui avait soudainement poussé des ailes, Kirk se jeta sur le bouton de communication en criant de joie.

- Spock !

Le concerné se tourna vers la vitre, un lueur surprise dans le fond du regard, mais l'air toujours aussi statique, égal à lui même, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Capitaine ?

Le son de sa voix sonnait comme un appel au secours. Spock, qui avait cru que tout son monde venait de sombrer dans un parfait néant, se retrouva face à la plus belle forme d'espoir qui ne lui ai jamais été offerte. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se jeter sur la porte et retrouver Kirk. Mais ses jambes étaient toujours brisés, il ne pouvait même pas se lever.

Jim cru qu'il allait pleurer de joie. Il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, ne sachant si c'était approprié ou non. Spock avait vécu une multitude d'expériences traumatisantes et son bonheur aurait pu être mal interprété. Il regardait son ami, de l'autre côté de la baie vitré en ne sachant que lui répondre. Il répétait inlassablement son nom comme pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Spock ne pouvait pas le voir. La vitre était fumée. Un bref instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas un autre piège des Romuliens pour mieux le forcer à baisser sa garde, ou lui faire comprendre qu'il ne reverrait jamais le capitaine Kirk. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle façon de le torturer. Après tout, les pires traitements qu'il avait jusqu'alors reçut lui était venu de son esprit en doute. Il valait peut-être mieux ne pas porter trop d'espoir sur la possibilité que son capitaine soit bel et bien là en chair et en os.

Kirk, tant il rayonnait de bonheur, n'était même plus capable de parler. Il se contentait de rire en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour chasser ses anciennes sueurs froides. Enfin ! Enfin il avait retrouvé Spock. Il l'avait sauvé. Il allait le ramener sur l'Enterprise et plus jamais on entendrait parler de torture ou de Romuliens. Il regarda à droite à gauche, cherchant du regard une porte qui donnerait accès sur la pièce intérieure. Lorsqu'il la vit, il courut et l'enfonça littéralement, sans même toucher au loquet. Entrant dans cette pièce lumineuse, il savoura le soulagement et l'allégresse pure que son premier officier dissimulait au fond de son regard, et qu'au bout de tant d'année, il avait apprit à reconnaître.

Spock cru que son coeur allait exploser lorsqu'il vit le capitaine Kirk entrer dans la salle en courant. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit ce que signifiait réellement " être vivant ". Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état, brimé, seul, torturé, humilié … et pourtant, il sentait en lui brûler un brasier ardent, une flamme qui le consommait totalement et qui lui donnait envie plus que jamais de continuer.

Kirk se jeta à ses pieds et Spock voulu en faire de même, mais ses jambes ne le supportèrent pas un instant et il s'effondra sur son capitaine. Jim riait toujours, il riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et serra de toute ses forces son officier dans ses bras, ne maîtrisant même plus ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il se sentait si heureux, malgré tout ce que son ami avait enduré. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'angoisse qui l'avait rongé pendant toute cette attente qui s'évacuait de cette façon. Il était seul avait le Vulcain, oubliant même qu'il se trouvait sur un vaisseau ennemi dans une zone non sécurisée, il décida que la prudence et la non implication n'avait pas à avoir lieu dans cette situation.

Spock avait presque honte de se l'avouer à lui même, mais il se sentait bien dans les bras du capitaine. Il se laissa totalement reposer, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il ne voulait plus avoir à prendre de décision et il décida de s'en remettre au capitaine. Il attendait que son fou rire se termine, ce demanda ce qui allait suivre. Il avait la tête plongée dans son tee-shirt et respirait l'odeur du désinfectant que l'on utilisait pour nettoyer les vêtements de l'Enterprise.

Kirk se calma progressivement. La joie laissa place au soulagement et il frotta amicalement le dos de Spock avec sa main.

- Tout va bien ? Murmura t-il délicatement à ses oreilles.

- C'est une question assez illogique. Remarqua Spock.

Kirk sourit.

- Je voudrais juste savoir si … si vous pensez vous en remettre un jour.

- Selon toute vraisemblance logique je dirais qu'en tant que Vulcain et être humain - comme vous aimez tant me le rappeler - mes blessures ne laisserons aucune séquelles physique.

- Ce n'est pas de votre état physique dont je m'inquiétais.

Spock s'extirpa de l'emprise du capitaine et le regarda, de son regard inexpressif comme il en avait tant l'habitude. Il semblait parfaitement normal et Kirk se sentit si léger qu'il aurait juré pouvoir s'envoler.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas un non absolu.

- Jim … Soupira Spock.

Il était quelque peu honteux de l'avoir appelé par son prénom. Ce n'était pas digne d'un sous officier. Il avait cependant ressentit l'appeler de cette façon, comme pour s'assurer qu'il comptait suffisamment à ses yeux pour lui permettre de le laisser l'appeler par son surnom. Kirk aborda un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé de cette façon lorsqu'il n'était pas sous le coup d'un grand choc émotionnel.

A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas forcément bien rassurant.

- Pourriez-vous … appeler Scotty ?

Kirk eu un mal fou à ne pas laisser transparaître son étonnement. Spock avait dit à sa façon et de la manière la plus implicite qui soit " je veux rentrer à la maison ". C'était excessivement inattendu de sa part, mais parfaitement compréhensible. A regret, il lâcha les épaules de Spock et sortit son communicateur.

- Scotty.

- Capitaine ! On se fait du soucis ! S'exclama l'ingénieur en chef dont le cris de joie résonna dans toute la pièce depuis le communicateur. Comment allez vous ?

- Je me porte bien, et je suis en compagnie d'une vieille connaissance. Quelqu'un que vous avez connu sous le nom de Spock, si cela vous dit quelque chose … Déclara Kirk, très détendu.

- Spock ? Il va bien ? S'inquiéta l'Irlandais.

- Il n'a rien qui ne saura guérir avec le temps.

- Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Pourriez vous me le passer chef ? Demanda t-il d'un ton excessivement poli qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

- Monsieur Scott veux vous parler.

Hésitant, Spock prit l'appareil à deux mains. Kirk en profita pour jeter un bref coup d'oeil à celles ci. L'un était couverte de coupure et de pustules. Certains plaies s'étaient même infectés et devaient être terriblement douloureuses. Sur l'autre main, il n'avait plus un ongle et le sang coulait le long de ses doigts avec grâce. Ses airs placides ne laissaient pas deviner qu'il souffrait, mais Jim pouvait aisément deviner à quel point c'était douloureux.

- Mr Scott ?

- Ah ! Monsieur Spock ! Vous avez la voix qui tremblote. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ces saloperies de Romuliens.

- Monsieur Scott …

- Je ne vois pas une autre façon de les appeler ces barbares. Si je les avais devant moi laissez moi vous dire que je les étriperais tous à main nue.

- Il est illogique d'exprimer de tel désir de vengeance et impossible d'étrangler toute une civilisation. En admettant que vous viviez assez vieux pour y parvenir il faudrait prendre en compte …

Scotty éclata de rire, tout comme Kirk, coupant Spock dans ses explications.

- C'est pas vrai, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce ! Je suis heureux de vous entendre Spock, mais pourriez vous me passer le capitaine ?

Docile, le vulcain rendit le communicateur à Jim.

- C'est à nouveau moi Scotty. Vous pourriez nous téléporter ?

- Dans une minute ce sera bon.

Et comme toujours avec Scotty, ignorant si il avait des problèmes pour se repérer dans le temps ou si il ne donnait des délais plus long pour impressionner le capitaine, ils furent téléporté au vaisseau dans la seconde qui suivit.

La salle de téléportation était tellement peuplée qu'on ne pouvait s'y déplacer sans bousculer quelqu'un. Jim aurait juré que la moitié de l'équipage s'y trouvait. Les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres crispés, il semblait attendre le verdict. Kirk et Spock était toujours à genoux sur le sol, détaillant rapidement la situation et cherchant une explication.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de réaliser que les deux hommes se trouvaient bien là, sain et sauf, la salle devient un capharnaüm tout simplement inimaginable. Tous posaient des questions ou s'exclamait de voir le premier officier du vaisseau encore en vie. Ils semblaient tous aussi heureux que Jim d'avoir retrouvé Spock.

- Bon bon ! Je vous donnerais les détails plus tard en attendant tout le monde à son poste. Ordonna t-il incapable de les réprimander pour leur manque de professionnalisme.

Obéissant à regret aux directive du capitaine, la salle se vida progressivement pour le plus grand soulagement de Spock dont les oreilles étaient sensibles au bruit. Il ne restait plus que Scotty qui surveillait un lit, chargé de transporter Spock jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Par ordre de Mccoy. Expliqua l'irlandais. Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer monsieur Spock mais le docteur est de bien méchante humeur.

_Mieux vaut venir avec lui pour m'assurer qu'il ne le vivisèque pas._ Songea Kirk avec amusement.

- Vulcain attardé ! S'écria Mccoy en les voyant arriver dans son infirmerie.

- Mccoy, enfin ! S'indigna Kirk.

- Vous m'avez collé la plus belle frousse de ma vie ! Saviez vous seulement qu'ont a galopé après vous depuis la zone neutre jusqu'à ce coin paumé de l'univers derrière les frontières ennemies ?

- Docteur, je … tenta Spock.

- Je ne veux rien savoir vous allez encore me saper mon moral. Mais même je suis bigrement content de savoir que toute cette histoire est finie je ne serais rassuré que lorsque nous serons de retour dans la zone de la Fédération. Allez, installez-vous là que je puisse vous examiner.

Les deux humains l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur un lit fixe et Mccoy chassa Jim un peu plus loin pour commencer son osculation calmement.

Kirk se plaça de l'autre côté d'un mur de l'infirmerie et attendit. Chapel était face au bureau et rangeait diverses fioles pour le laboratoire d'analyse. Jim se souvint alors que Spock n'était plus la seule victime de ce drame.

- Infirmière ! Appela t-il.

La jeune femme s'approcha, quelque peu surprise d'être sollicité par le capitaine.

- Un problème monsieur ?

- Comment va monsieur Sulu ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle lorsque je suis rentré sur l'Enterprise.

L'inquiétude dans la voix du capitaine réchauffa le coeur de la jeune femme. Jamais encore elle n'avait pu réellement constater à quel point il était inquiet et proche de son équipage, et non pas seulement de Spock et Mccoy. Elle montra du doigt une salle isolée.

- Il est là bas avec Mr Chekov. Il est hors de danger pour l'instant.

- Chekov est ici ?

- Oui. Il n'était pas en état de reprendre le service aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Et je vous rappelle qu'il a été blessé lui aussi.

Kirk hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le lieu dit, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sulu était allongé sous les couvertures au fond de la pièce et semblait dormir paisiblement. Chekov était assis sur son lit et lisait en attendant que le temps passe. Lorsqu'il vit entrer le capitaine, il se redressa non sans grimacer en sentant sa blessure le relancer.

- Repos Chekov. Comment va Mr Sulu ?

- Il dort comme un bienheureux ! S'exclama le jeune russe. Jamais on ne croirait qu'il vient d'être transpercé par une balle en acier !

- Je suppose qu'il a besoin de se récupérer.

L'officier de navigation eu soudain souvenir de leur mission primaire et se redressa à nouveau, la respiration accélérée.

- Capitaine ! Monsieur Spock …

- Il va bien. Mccoy l'examine en ce moment même.

Chekov poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa retomber sur sa couchette.

- C'est enfin fini, alors …

- Pas tout à fait.

Sulu semblait s'être réveillé et tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur le cloua littéralement sur son lit. Kirk et Chekov se levèrent pour l'aider à s'asseoir malgré ses protestations.

- Nous vous avons réveillé ? Demanda Kirk.

- Non, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir, et c'est loin d'être fini.

- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Chekov.

- Vous avez oublié ? Spock ne pouvait se téléporter seul sans activer une manette, qui était désactivée après son passage. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un la envoyé sur le vaisseau Romulien et que nous avons un traître à bord.

Jim passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait totalement oublié ce détail.

- Il est probablement loin à l'heure qu'il est. C'était sans doute un Romulien qui s'est téléporté juste après avec lui dans le vaisseau.

- Si il l'avait fait, la manette aurait été activé. Il est toujours dans le vaisseau.

- Que fait-on capitaine ? Demanda Chekov.

- Maintenant que Spock est ici, je le pensais en sécurité, mais la théorie de Sulu est plus que plausible et si c'est vrai, notre ami est toujours en danger. Il va falloir le surveiller étroitement.

- Pour ce qui est de la taupe, devons nous prévenir la sécurité pour lancer des recherches ?

- Non. Laissons le croire qu'il a gagné. Si il se doute de quelque chose il sera plus difficile à retrouver. Ne parlez de cela à personne. Reposez vous, et si vous tenez vraiment à nous aider, consultez les archives des tours de gardes pour savoir qui se trouvait dans la salle du téléporteur de jour J. Il faut que je mette au courant le docteur Mccoy et Mr Spock.

x x x

Je suis assez fière de moi et ce ne fut pas trop long. On entre dans la seconde partie de la fanfic. Maintenant, il faut chercher la vérité pour connaître le fin fond de cette histoire ( et consoler Spock n'est-ce pas Jim ? ).

bisous aux reviewers.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles ( ça viens, ça viens … )

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 10

- Vous voilà enfin Mccoy.

- Je suis docteur, pas prestidigitateur ! Vous croyez qu'on expédie un examen aussi rapidement ?

- Comment va t-il ?

- … surtout qu'en plus de trouver x raisons de m'envoyer sa logique à la figure, j'ai du le menacer de lui arracher ses vêtements pour qu'il se décide à les enlever ! Continua son ami en ignorant sa question.

Kirk ressentit comme un pincement au coeur et une pointe de Jalousie à l'idée que Mccoy ai vu son ami quasiment nu. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître et insista, plus sèchement.

- Mccoy ! Dites-moi comment il va.

- Je ne peux pas Jim, secret professionnel. Répondit le docteur. Mais croyez moi, ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur.

- Mccoy ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie et c'est mon ami, vous savez que je ne porterais aucun jugement sur lui peut importe ce qu'il a vécu ou ce qu'il a pu faire. Je vous jure même de ne lui faire aucune remarque à ce sujet.

Le médecin le dévisagea. Constatant, à son air déterminé, qu'il ne céderait pas, il se fit une raison et poussa un long soupir avant de se lancer dans des explications.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très réjouissant. Comme je vous l'avais dit bien avant, les Romuliens ont une manière bien à eux de torturer leurs proies.

- C'est à dire ? Insista Kirk qui regrettait déjà de le lui avoir demandé.

- Venez.

Il l'emmena devant un mur qui représentait l'anatomie humaine et différent organes, vaisseaux ou nerfs.

- Les humains ont une anatomie quasiment identique à celle des Vulcains pour ce qui des nerfs. La majeure partie de nos zones sensibles sont communes. Le nerfs ulnaire par exemple, part de nos doigts et se prolonge jusqu'à l'épaule. Je dois dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas raté. C'est vous qui l'avez amené, je suppose que vous avez constaté dans quel état se trouvaient ses doigts.

Kirk hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Grommela t-il. C'est grave ?

- Une lésion du nerfs ulnaire entraîne des paralysie partielles et parfois même une anesthésie de …

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard effaré de Jim et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse guérir Jim ! D'ici deux semaines sa main ira très bien.

Kirk reprit sa respiration qu'il avait arrêté au moment même ou Mccoy avait commencé à énumérer les symptômes. Puis, poussant un soupir de soulagement, il lui lança un regard sévère.

- Ne vous avisez plus de me faire de telle frayeur !

- On peu s'arrêter ici pour les explications dans ce cas. Grommela t-il, n'aimant pas recevoir d'ordre lorsqu'il était déjà en train de transgresser les règles de la médecines légale.

- Non, non ! Continuez. Je ne pourrais pas dormir de la nuit si je ne sais pas ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

- Moi je le sais et je ne dormirais pas de la nuit non plus. Répliqua Mccoy.

Il reprit son souffle et continua.

- Le nerfs tibial, au niveau du genoux et sur chacune de ses jambes est dans le même état. Il ne sent même plus ses jambes. Heureusement, les blessures ne sont pas aussi grave et il devrait pouvoir tenir debout d'ici deux jours. La reconstruction du nerfs va lui faire parvenir au cerveau les neurotransmetteur qui déclencherons le signal de la douleur est …

- Bones, je ne comprends strictement rien ! S'exaspéra Jim.

- Il risque d'avoir très mal.

Kirk se passa la main dans les cheveux et chercha une chaise du regard. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Une fois installé, Leonard semblait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Le reste des blessures est assez superficielles et guérirons avec le temps mais …

Les mots semblaient rester coincé dans sa gorge. Finalement il laissa Kirk en plan et alla voir l'infirmière Chapel, lui demandant d'aller leur chercher un café. La jeune femme s'exécuta et ils se retrouvèrent tout seul dans une des pièces de l'infirmerie. Kirk savait qu'il n'allait pas aimé ce que Mccoy s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Disons que, d'autres nerfs ont été … non pas endommagé mais mis à l'épreuve de façon … extrême.

- Les quels ?

- Les nerfs glutéraux et le nerf ischiatique, situés au niveau des muscles fessiers et des cuisses.

Kirk resta un instant interdit. Il avait une idée de ce que Mccoy essayait de lui dire, mais il était incapable d'envisager qu'une telle chose soit possible. Ils n'auraient pas osé …

- Je … ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

- Vous aviez très bien comprit. Répondit le médecin.

A son tour, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'enfui la tête dans les mains.

- Ils l'ont violé.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, face à cette réalité qu'ils voulaient tous deux fuir.

- La plupart du temps, les proches des victimes, dans ce genre de cas, dénie la personne et la rejette.

- Je ne …

- Vous ne réagirez pas ainsi Jim et je le sais, mais il ne faut pas non plus tomber dans l'extrême inverse. Spock a vécu une expérience traumatisante, sans doute bien plus terrible qu'elle l'aurait été pour un humain, dont il ne parlera sans doute jamais, fierté de Vulcain oblige. Mais c'est aussi en temps que Vulcain qu'il a subit ce … rapport sexuel, qui en règle général - et sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il ai été non consentant - est déjà une humiliation hors norme à ses yeux. C'est aussi un viol mental puisqu'il n'a sans doute plus été maître de ses émotions et de ses souvenirs. Le Romulien a pu capter certains de ses souvenirs, bien entendu, à son insu. Tout cela pour vous dire que même si il n'en dit rien, il doit se sentir plus mal que jamais sur ce point.

Bones marqua une pause. Se levant, il alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille de whisky.

- Ce dont on souffre le plus de ce genre de cas, ce n'est pas de la douleur mais de l'humiliation. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi les victimes se sentent coupables, mais il est impossible de leur enlever ça de la tête. En parler avec lui ne fera sans doute qu'aggraver les choses.

- Que devons nous faire dans ce cas, pour lui venir en aide ? Demanda Kirk.

Il fixait le sol d'un regard vide. Sa voix n'avait presque pas de timbre. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un cauchemar devenu réalité. Mccoy, lui non plus, n'osait pas le regarder. Dépité, il prit la bouteille de whisky et bu une grande gorgée au goulot.

- Rien. Ne faisons rien, et écoutons le simplement si il veut parler. Mais en dehors de cela, il faudra agir comme si de rien n'était.

Kirk soupira.

- Il est réveillé ?

- Non. Il dort comme un bébé depuis que je l'ai examiné. Vous voudriez le voir ?

Jim hocha la tête, se leva et ferma la porte derrière lui lorsque Bones lui fit signe d'entrer dans la chambre. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul avec Spock.

Il était là, allongé dans son lit, un bras le long de son corps et l'autre posé sur son torse, l'air serin et calme. Ses épaules se soulevaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration, et jamais on aurait deviné qu'il avait enduré tant d'épreuve. Seuls en témoignaient les nombreux bandages que Mccoy lui avait confectionné, entourant son front, son cou, ses bras, ses poignets, ses bras … et sans doute les autre parcelles de son corps qui étaient dissimulée derrière les couvertures.

Il avait troqué la toge Romulanaise contre un pyjama bleu réglementaire confié aux Infirmeries de la FI, mais sa maigreur n'en était que plus visible. Il flottait dans ses vêtements, devenu immensément trop grand alors que pour une même taille il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise deux mois plus tôt, lors d'un examen obligatoire. Il semblait chétif, fragile, faible … Kirk, appuyé sur le mur de la chambre, le regardait de loin avec un sentiment de pitié de culpabilité qui s'émancipait de minutes en minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que ces monstres vous ont fait, Spock ? Demanda t-il, sans vraiment s'adresser au Vulcain.

Il se redressa et s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas pour mieux regarder son ami, constatant à quel point il était pâle et semblait être en mauvaise santé.

Sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, il chassa du bout des doigts la frange impeccable de son premier officier. Son air décoiffé lui allait si bien que Kirk chercha à comprendre l'obstination de son ami pour garder cette coupe au bol toujours aussi impeccable. Il fallait sans doute croire que, tout comme l'esprit Vulcain, il fallait que son physique soit irréprochable.

Kirk pouvait en témoigner : jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pike dans la FI, jamais un officier étranger - même un demi étranger - à la race humaine n'avait atteint un si haut grade et été autorisé à à naviguer sur un vaisseau de Starfleet. Les vieilles habitudes semblaient avoir la vie dure, et personne n'avait vraiment confiance en ce demi-vulcain surqualifié.

Lorsqu'on lui avait offert l'Enterprise pour sa mission quinquennale, Y croyait à peine. Il rayonnait de bonheur et souhait rencontrer son équipage, préalablement choisi dans son intégralité par de grand spécialistes alors que le capitaine Cristopher Pike naviguait encore à la barre. Puis, on lui avait demandé sur qui se porterait le choix de son second officier. Il avait reçut un liste, sélection stricte et rigoureuse qui recensait les meilleurs éléments de Starfleet. Il n'avait eu que l'embarra du choix. On lui conseilla donc de choisir quelqu'un avec qui il serait susceptible de s'entendre, de préférence un homme. Les bonnes relations entre un capitaine et les membres de l'équipage étaient primordiales, mais pas autant que celle qu'il entretient avec son premier officier. Tous ces visages et ces profils se ressemblaient, ne le rebutaient ni ne l'emballaient spécialement.

Puis il avait vu un profil inhabituel : une jeune homme aux airs sataniques et dont les résultats à l'académie avait explosé les records. Son profil le disait insensible, froid, méthodique et logique. Il apprit qu'il était en partie Vulcain et qu'il avait travaillé pour l'ancien capitaine. Sans savoir pourquoi, Jim avait eu envie d'en savoir plus et avait rendu visite à Pike, partit en permission quelque part dans le Massachusetts. L'ancien capitaine s'étonna de rencontrer celui qui le remplacerait, mais Jim ne tergiversa pas. Il se présenta et demanda quel genre d'homme avait été son premier.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est … logique.

A l'époque, Kirk ne savait comment interpréter cette réponse. Cristopher éclata de rire.

- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est un très bon officier. Il saura vous remettre de temps à autre les pieds sur terre si c'est nécessaire et c'est également un excellent scientifique.

- Il a la réputation d'être totalement insensible.

- Il ne l'est pas, et il a du respect pour les être vivants. Je vous le recommande si vous le voulez bien.

Et Spock avait été réaffecté sur l'Enterprise.

Kirk sentit le vulcain bouger. Il recula légèrement et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le compteur qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait du sans doute pour un humain normal. La lumière sembla l'éblouir et il tenta de s'en protéger en plaçant son bras devant son visage. La douleur eu tôt fait de le réveiller totalement et il se décida à regarder autour de lui. Son rythme cardiaque devint alors progressivement plus lent.

- Spock ? Appela Kirk.

Le concerné se retourna et croisa le regard inquiet de Jim.

- Capitaine …

Il essaya de se lever mais n'y parvint pas.

- excusez moi si je ne puis prendre une position correcte pour vous adresser la parole.

- C'est bon, Spock. Vous êtes excusé. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

- Je suppose que oui, d'ici peu.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous secourir plus tôt.

- Vous n'auriez pu faire mieux je le sais. Le passé est le passé comme on dit chez vous. Parlons de l'avenir maintenant : que va t-il arriver aux Romuliens qui m'ont capturé ?

- Je dois m'entretenir avec leur gouvernement pour le savoir, mais je suppose que la Romulanaise qui vous a fait cela sera confiée à la Fédération.

- Si cela devait arrivé j'aurais une requête à son sujet.

Kirk haussa les sourcils.

- La quelle ?

- Si elle pouvait être installée dans les mêmes locaux que sa soeur lorsqu'elle sera en prison, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

- J'en parlerais au conseil. Le rassura Jim.

- Où allons nous à présent ?

- Nous retournons sur terre par ordre de Starfleet, mais avant cela nous vous déposerons sur Vulcain afin que …

- Non !

Jim en resta sans voix, interloqué. Spock avait presque crié.

- J'aimerais mieux que l'Enterprise ne fasse pas dé détour.

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

- Vous " aimeriez " ? Répéta t-il.

- Il serait plus logique de ne pas dévier notre trajectoire alors que nous avons reçut un ordre de la Fédération. Corrigea t-il.

Jim commençait à être inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le début avec Spock. L'angoisse le rongeait progressivement alors qu'il envisageait le pire. Il s'approcha du Vulcain et s'assit au pied du lit, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Spock … Vous ne vous comportez pas en Vulcain depuis que je vous ai retrouvé.

Le jeune homme blêmit mais son expression restait la même.

- Je doutes que …

- Spock. Le coupa Jim. Est-ce que … vous barrières mentales sont tombées ?

Spock le dévisagea, l'air grave, puis il se retourna de façon à ne plus pouvoir regarder son capitaine.

- Sortez. Demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

- Spock …

- Sortez, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Kirk ne prêta à attention au fait que son premier officier lui donnait des ordres, car c'était en temps qu'ami qu'il lui avait fait cette requête. Effondré, Jim sortit de la chambre et se retrouva face à un Mccoy livide.

- N'auriez vous pas une autre bouteille docteur ?

x x x

Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ce chapitre ainsi que le précédent pour ne rien vous cacher. Cependant ils étaient indispensables et les prochains seront un peu plus passionnant je vous rassure.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 10

Kirk avait passé deux journées abominables. Il avait tout d'abord apprit que Spock n'avait plus de barrières mentale, puis il avait bu quelques verres avec Mccoy avant d'aller se coucher dans sa cabine. Le lendemain, il ressentait les effets de la gueule de bois et s'était trouvé dans un état vaporeux toute la matinée. L'après-midi même il avait du discuter du sort des prisonniers avec l'Empereur Romulien. Il avait été décidé que les membres de l'équipage seraient jugé sur Romulus et que la FI serait tenue informée de la sentence. Il lui avait cependant accordé le droit de juger la Romulanaise selon les lois de Starfleet, et le vaisseau pu retourner dans son périmètre. Chekov, qui avait pu récupéré de ses blessures pendant la nuit, poussa les turbines de l'Enterprise vitesse mac 7 et ils filaient à présent tout droit en direction de la Terre.

Kirk n'avait plus grand chose à faire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la zone neutre, mais hésita à revenir à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et terriblement inquiet à l'idée de revoir Spock. Finalement, il s'y rendit, ne serait-ce que pour rendre visite à Sulu, et peut-être, parler à Mccoy de l'état de leur ami.

Arrivée devant les portes, ce fut le docteur qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

- Jim ! Si vous saviez comme je me sens seul dans cette infirmerie !

- Que vous arrive t-il Bones ? S'étonna Kirk.

- En d'autre circonstance, j'aurais sûrement taquiné le Vulcain mais il à l'air tellement abattu que je n'arrive même pas à être de mauvaise humeur sans ressentir un puissant sentiment de culpabilité !

- N'est-ce pas vous qui me disiez qu'il fallait agir comme si de rien n'était ?

- Je n'avais pas prévu que ces monstres iraient jusqu'à briser ses barrières mentales !

Il poussa un soupir puis lui lança un regard menaçant.

- Allez lui parler.

- Je ne suis pas sur que …

- Vous êtes la personne dont il est le plus proche sur ce vaisseau ! Il se confiera à vous ou à personne d'autre.

Jim savait que le docteur avait raison. Cependant, lui aussi se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie du Vulcain. Spock semblait toujours intouchable, invincible. Il l'avait protégé à mainte reprise et jamais il ne l'aurait un jour imaginé en position de faiblesse. C'était comme si un vide s'était créé dans l'équilibre des choses. Si lui était le glaive, Spock était le bouclier, et Spock était brisé. Il était sans défense, laissant Kirk à la merci de ses peurs et de ses doutes, dans un monde sans logique.

Kirk hocha la tête, vaincu, et se dirigea vers la chambre à part. Spock pourrait sans doute bientôt marcher. Peut-être pourrait-il reprendre son poste à la barre du vaisseau.

Il surprit le vulcain un pleine lecture. En le voyant entrer, il se redressa d'un traite, le visage impassible, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

- Repos Spock.

- Avez-vous annoncé mon état à l'équipage ?

- Non. J'ai pensé que cela devait rester entre vous, moi et Mccoy pour l'instant.

- Capitaine, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement innommable lors de notre dernière entrevue. Je n'aurais jamais du vous donner d'ordre et je m'attends à être punis en conséquence.

- Vous ne le serrez pas.

Spock tiqua.

- Capitaine, je ne souhaite aucun traitement de faveur.

- Ce n'en est pas un. Vous étiez victime d'un choc psychologique et non maître de vos émotions. Vous êtes excusé.

Jim avait souhaité le rassurer, mais il n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation et s'en rendit compte bien trop tard. Si l'expression de Spock était toujours aussi stoïque, l'affaissement de ses épaules et cette lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux n'échappèrent pas à son oeil observateur.

- Spock …

Il s'approcha et s'assit au pied du lit avant de continuer.

- Je sais que ce sera dur pour vous de l'accepter, mais vous ne les contrôlez plus. Pour l'instant du moins …

- Cette frontière qui séparait mes émotions de ma logique était déjà là à ma naissance, je doutes qu'un jour je puisse la recréer.

- Il ne faut jamais cesser d'espérer.

- Je ne suis même plus capable de discerner ma logique des autres émotions qui m'envahissent. Cela ressemble à un champ de bataille ou se mélange cadavres ennemis et alliés. Le résultat est le même hélas et plus un n'a la possibilité de penser ou d'agir.

- Votre esprit n'est pas mort, Spock. Vous êtes simplement troublé. Les être humains ont un esprit eux aussi, bien que différent des Vulcains, et vous avez simplement reprit vos penchants maternel pour une durée indéterminée.

- " indéterminé " est une notion assez vague.

- Je ne peux vous en donner une meilleure hélas.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelque instant.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir reprendre un jour votre place en tant que second ?

- J'en doute.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne vous serais plus d'une grande utilité sans ma logique Vulcaine.

- Spock !

Jim l'attrapa par les épaules, un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Vôtre logique Vulcaine n'est pas le centre de votre univers ! La vie ne se limite pas à la logique ! Vous restez quelqu'un de très intelligent et de très utile même sans elle ! N'est-ce pas vous qui aviez obtenu les meilleurs résultats de l'académie ? Des centaines d'hommes sur ce vaisseau n'ont pas votre logique et se rendent utile malgré tout, et il en est de même pour tout les premier officiers de la FI et le monde ne cesse pas de tourner pour autant !

Kirk avait presque crié. Il prit le temps de regarder Spock et remarqua que ses épaules tremblaient - d'épuisement sans doute - tandis que dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur anxieuse. Le capitaine réalisa qu'il s'y prenait mal. Spock était humain à présent, et n'avait pas besoin d'endosser les angoisses des autres alors qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer les siennes. Il avait simplement besoin qu'on le rassure. Il lui fallait un entourage optimiste au possible qui l'aiderait à reprendre confiance en lui.

Jim glissa ses mains sur les épaules du Vulcain et continua ainsi, longeant le cou et encadrant son visage, les pouces posé sur les joues. Spock resta interdit, ne sachant comment réagir face à cet étrange comportement. Il ressentit quelque chose bouillir dans sa poitrine jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles, mais c'était une chaleur agréable dont il ne savait que penser.

Une des mains de Jim alla se placer derrière sa nuque, le faisant subitement frissonner, et une autre l'attrapa par la taille. Maladroitement, Jim attira Spock contre lui et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Si vous trouvez ce geste inapproprié arrêtez moi tout de suite. Prévint Kirk le plus doucement possible.

- Ce n'est pas logique mais cela ne me gène pas.

C'était pour Spock une façon de dire qu'il se sentait bien. Le menton posé sur l'épaule de Jim, il avait enfin réussit à trouver un semblant de calme dans son esprit. Il était serin, calme et détendu. Kirk, en revanche, avait l'esprit beaucoup plus préoccupé : le bras qui serrait la taille du vulcain lui apprit que son premier officier souffrait encore du contre coup de la malnutrition et que les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas bien vite. Il lui vient alors à l'esprit une question qu'il n'avait encore posée à Spock.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rester pour chercher une solution et fuir les Romuliens au lieu de vous vendre à eux ?

- Ma vie a moins d'importance que celles des membres de l'équipage, et si j'étais resté, vous m'auriez empêché d'y aller.

_Ce n'est pas faux._ Reconnu Jim.

- Vous aviez pensé à ce qui diraient vos amis ? Comment l'Enterprise volerait-elle sans son premier officier ? Vous aviez pensé au mauvais sang que je me ferais pour vous ?

- Oui.

_Je n'ai même cessé d'y penser._

Jim s'écarta de Spock et lui prit à nouveau le visage dans les mains, le forçant à le regarder.

- Alors pourquoi y être allé malgré tout ?

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions.

Kirk savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait vécu une version réelle du kobayashi maru et son officier en avait payé le prix fort. Il réalisa alors que les événements malheureux qui pouvaient arriver n'étaient pas toujours de la responsabilité de quelqu'un mais de la malchance. Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules.

Soulagé il se leva et appela Mccoy. Il fallait qu'il leur parle de l'espion au plus vite.

x x x

- ATCHOUM !

Sulu ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait une migraine terrible mais sa blessure lui semblait moins douloureuse. Les traitements miracles de Mccoy semblaient avoir fait effet.

Chekov venait d'entrer dans la chambre et se mouchait à présent bruyamment. Amusé, Sulu sourit en se demandant ce quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer en tombant amoureux d'un homme comme lui.

- Votre allergie n'est pas passée ? Demanda le japonais.

Sa voix était rauque et faible, mais il ne s'en aperçût même pas. Chekov s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit.

- Vous devriez demander au docteur de vous donner des antibiotiques.

- J'ai quelque _b_éticence à l'idée de le _b_éranger _b_endant qu'il examine Mr Spock.

- C'est vrai. Reconnu Sulu. Ce n'est pas forcement le meilleur moment pour lui demander un service. Le capitaine est avec lui ?

Chekov hocha la tête et éternua une nouvelle fois.

- A vos souhaits.

- Que l'on retrouve ce fichu traître et que vous et Spock guérissiez au plus vite.

Sulu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter de moi.

- C'est tout à fait normal, nous travaillons ensemble tout de même.

L'officier sentit son contentement disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu : oui, ils étaient confrères. Chekov n'avait probablement pas les même penchant que lui ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à chercher de petits détails insignifiants qu'il pouvait à son aise transformer en sous entendu ? Chekov était normal. Jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de lui.

- Tout va bien monsieur Sulu ? Demanda le jeune russe.

Sulu ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Oui, tout va bien. Assura t-il.

x x x

En fait il ne s'est pas passé grand chose dans ce chapitre question action. En revanche les relations sentimentales évoluent … la suite portera sur la protection de Spock et vous plaira sûrement.

Edit : j'ai corriger le chapitre ( du moins j'ai enlevé les atrocités … )


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 12

- Spock, seul vous pouvez nous éclairer sur ce point. Qui est l'homme qui vous à téléporté à bord ? Demanda Mccoy.

Le vulcain sembla réfléchir, mais fini par secouer la tête.

- La connexion mentale qui s'est déroulée pendant ma torture a troublé certains de mes souvenirs. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage.

- Pouvez vous seulement nous dire si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme ?

- J'en doute.

Mccoy soupira, désespéré. Il y avait plus de quatre cent hommes et femmes à bord de l'Enterprise. Trouver le coupable prendrait beaucoup de temps, et alors que l'espion courrait toujours, il prenait le risque de le voir s'enfuir, ou pire, d'attaquer Spock.

- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Déclara le capitaine. Le mieux serait que vous retourniez dans votre cabine.

- Et le laisser sans surveillance ? Hors de question ! S'exclama Bones. Ce serait encore pire si quelqu'un arrivait malgré tout à pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Au moins, à l'infirmerie Chapel et moi sommes là pour appeler du renfort si les choses tournent mal.

- Renfort qui arriverons trop tard. Il va falloir trouver une autre solution.

- Je pense que le capitaine a raison. Intervint Spock. Je suis capable de me défendre seul. Même si je n'ai plus mes barrières je peux toujours utiliser ma prise vulcaine.

- Avec vos nerfs en morceaux ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Le docteur poussa un soupir exaspéré. N'y avait-il que lui qui avait les pieds sur terre dans ce vaisseau ?

- Tout le monde peu aller et venir dans l'infirmerie et l'ensemble de l'équipage sait que Spock s'y trouve. Il n'est pas plus en sécurité ici que dans sa cabine. Reprit Jim. L'idéal serait qu'il ne soit jamais seul.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'installer dans votre chambre ?

Jim dévisagea le docteur comme si il était devenu fou. Ce dernier se demandait si, effectivement, il n'était pas bon à enfermer, tandis que Spock assistait désapprobateur à une discussion dont il était le centre d'intérêt mais à laquelle il ne pouvait participer. Il aurait pu aisément comparé cette situation à celle qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse lorsque ses parents étaient en désaccord à son sujet. Le vulcain du faire appel à un effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire en imaginant Mccoy en mère poule.

Kirk était embarrassé Il ne pouvait pas refuser l'offre de Mccoy et n'en avait pas envie. Spock aurait pu se sentir envahissant et indésirable. Cependant il n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu et le vulcain ne serait pas pour autant en sécurité.

Mccoy regrettait presque sa proposition, mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution proposé jusqu'à présent.

- Ecoutez : Spock ne peut pas rester à l'infirmerie parce qu'il est à la merci de notre espion, mais il ne peut pas rester dans sa chambre parce qu'il est non seulement dans un état de santé critique et qu'en plus il sera seul sans prise vulcaine pour se défendre. Je serais plus rassuré si il se trouvait avec quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour la nuit, afin de le protéger et de prévenir d'éventuels "problèmes médicaux".

- C'est logique. Nota Spock.

Vaincu, Kirk hocha la tête, sans savoir trop quoi penser.

- Je viens avec vous. Déclara Spock.

Avant que Bones n'ai pu intervenir, le vulcain était déjà assit sur son lit et posa un pied après l'autre sur le sol. Il semblait, Dieu merci, être capable de marcher.

- Bien. Obtempéra le médecin, mais n'en faites pas trop.

Spock quitta sa chambre sans regret et prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, comme si il y séquestrait ses blessures et ses mauvaises souvenirs. Mais peut-être, était-ce simplement sa main désobéissante qui le faisait souffrir, et dont les nerfs en feu se reconstituaient un à un.

Bones retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et lança un regard inquiet à Jim qui le lui rendit. Spock suivait de si près le capitaine que Kirk pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Il n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

- A cette heure si la majeure partie des membres de l'équipage sont à la cafétéria. Je préférerais que personne ne sache où vous vous trouvez tant que vous n'aurez pas récupéré un minimum de vos fonctions.

Spock hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. C'était étrange de voir à quel point il était devenu silencieux depuis qu'il l'avait ramené. Jim était habitué à ses longues explications rationnelles et mathématiques qui venaient conforter ou démonter ses affirmations. Le vulcain qui lui était revenu était muet comme une tombe.

Kirk se sentais mal à l'aise en se compagnie parce qu'il était l'unique sujet de sa culpabilité. L'homme qu'il avait sauvé trop tard n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. Il serait incapable d'apprécier l'être auquel il serait confronté chaque jour de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait deux mois auparavant. C'était là sa plus grande douleur, sa punition.

Arrivé dans la loge, Kirk guida Spock jusqu'à son lit et l'invita à s'y asseoir.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous. Prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Spock hocha la tête et désigna du doigt le computer.

- J'aimerais l'utiliser si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Je vous en prie.

Spock s'installa et commença à faire des recherches. Kirk n'y prêta attention qu'au début et comprit qu'il était sur la piste de l'espion, puis il alla jusqu'à oublier sa présence, occupé à installé les pièces détachée du lit dans une zone de la chambre suffisamment démeublée pour laisser place à la couchette du vulcain. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Spock l'appela.

- Capitaine, peut-être seriez vous intéressé par mes dernières découvertes ?

- Du nouveau ?

- Rien de très concret. Regardez. Dit-il en désignant l'écran. Le registre des tours de garde a été effacé totalement. N'importe quel spécialiste en matière d'informatique peu y arriver en sachant que tous les ordinateurs sont relié entre eux et que les serveurs ne sont pas aussi bien sécurisé pour les données bénines comme celles ci que pour des sièges plus importants comme la configuration du vaisseau et les commandes qui le navigue. Il n'a eu aucun mal à les effacé. Cependant j'ai le nom de tous les hommes et femmes d'équipage qui se trouvait au commande d'un ordinateur au moment où il ou elle a supprimé ces informations de l'ordinateur mère.

- Bien Spock ! Ce qui nous fait …

- cent soixante deux hommes et femmes.

- Nous n'en viendrons jamais a bout si il faut tous les surveiller ! S'exclama Kirk en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Capitaine, je ne pense pas que les surveiller soit une bonne solution. Il est plus logique d'attendre que le traître se dévoile de lui même. Il n'était pas prévu que je m'en sorte vivant il est donc logique qu'il vienne tôt ou tard pour essayer de me tuer.

- J'aimerais mieux qu'il n'essaye pas. Avoua Kirk.

- Je doute qu'il l'entende de cette oreille capitaine.

Jim poussa un soupir et se leva.

- Où allez vous ? Demanda Spock.

- Je vais voir Mr Sulu à l'infirmerie. La compagnie doit lui manquer.

Le vulcain hocha la tête et Kirk lui fit quelques dernière recommandation - juste au cas où - avant de verrouiller la porte derrière lui et se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Kirk ne saurait décrire ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit Mccoy allongé sur le sol, inanimé. Son coeur fit un bon phénoménal dans sa poitrine et il se jeta au pied de son ami.

- Bones ! Bones ! Réveillez vous !

Le docteur émit un grognement et fit un petit geste de la main pour indiquer qu'il était toujours en vie. Kirk le redéposa délicatement au sol et se précipita dans la chambre de Sulu.

- Mr Sulu ! Qu'est-ce que …

Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan en se cognant contre le mur. La chambre sombrait dans une obscurité totale. Au même moment, il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer. Déstabilisé et prit par surprise, il tomba à terre tandis qu'il entendait des pas précipité sortir hors de l'infirmerie. A moitié sonné, il lui fallu une minute pour arriver à se redresser. Chancelant, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière illumina la chambre.

Sulu était allongé sur son lit, les poignets en sang.

- Oh mon Dieu, Sulu ! Mccoy ! Venez vite !

A ce moment, Chekov entra dans l'infirmerie et assista à ce capharnaüm. Il resta interdit quelques instant et courût aider Mccoy.

- Que c'est il passé ici ? Grogna Bones.

- Sulu est blessé ! S'écria Kirk.

- Sulu ?

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bon, même si Mccoy avançait avec plus de difficulté, boitant difficilement. Arrivé dans la chambre, Chekov se jeta au dessus de lit de l'officier, l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Hikaru ! Hikaru !

- Poussez-vous Chekov ! Je dois l'examiner.

A regret, Pavel obéit et recula. Le capitaine le guida jusqu'à la salle d'accueil où il patientèrent en silence. Kirk avait appelé la sécurité qui fouilla le périmètre. Il retrouvèrent Chapel, inconsciente, mais en bonne santé, et bien sur, il n'y avait plus de trace de l'agresseur.

- Vous n'avez pas pu voir son gabarit ? Demanda l'homme.

- Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un se trouve dans la pièce alors lorsque l'on m'a bousculé je suis tombé à terre. Mais la force avec laquelle on m'a percuté était minime. Je crois … je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

_Eh bien, monsieur Sulu ne serait pas mort pour rien !_ Songea amèrement Kirk, puis se donna une gifle mentale. Sulu allait vivre, il le fallait.

Une fois l'homme partit, ils attendirent dans un silence de mort. Mccoy apparut au bout d'une heure, l'air grave mais rassuré.

- Il va s'en sortir.

Chekov poussa un long soupir de soulagement, comme si il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'au retour du docteur. Puis, suppliant, il lui demanda si il pouvait lui tenir compagnie. Bones ne pu refuser à la seule condition qu'il soit calme.

- Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Dit Mccoy à Jim alors qu'ils étaient seul. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et quelques minutes de plus …

Il déglutit. Kirk avait une mine affreuse. Il était fatigué de toute cette pression.

- Maintenant il sait que Spock n'est plus ici, et Sulu est en danger lui aussi.

- Tant qu'il ne sait pas où se trouve le Vulcain tout ira bien.

- Je vais réfléchir à une solution pour Sulu, appelez moi quand il sera en état de parler.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Dans ma cabine, j'a besoin de dormir.

Bien qu'il doutait y arriver. Un doute l'envahit soudain : et si l'espion avait deviné où se trouvait Spock ? Kirk commença à accélérer sa marche et fini par arrivé essoufflé et en sueur devant la porte de sa cabine, la peur au ventre. Il lui fallu quelque secondes avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte tant il tremblait. Il du encore attendre que celle ci se referme avant de pouvoir appeler son officier.

- Spock ?

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Jim se rua en quelques enjambée dans la pièce close et ouvrit la porte.

Le vulcain était là, appuyé contre le bord du lavabo, un flacon brisé à ses pieds. Il n'y prettait pas attention, tentant nerveusement de défaire le bouton de sa chemise sans y parvenir. Ses mains répondaient à peine à ses ordres.

- Spock … appela doucement Kirk.

Le nommé sursauta, puis lui lança un regard confus. Pour la première fois, son visage n'était plus impassible. Jim venait de le prendre en flagrant délit d'anxiété, de peur et d'embarras. Le vulcain, dont la nervosité augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait un moyen de cacher ses émotions aux yeux du capitaine et n'y parvenant pas, se trouva prit au piège d'un cercle vicieux et en proie à une crise de panique.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Jim aussi calmement qu'il le put.

Pour toute réponse, Spock baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter ceux du capitaine. Kirk n'osait imaginer à quel point il devait se sentir mal.

- Je sais que cela vous fait un choc car vous aviez l'habitude de régler vos problèmes seul en compagnie de la logique mais vous ne pouvez plus la dissocier de vos émotions …

Kirk essayait de raisonner le vulcain, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou. Il voulait simplement qu'il se décide à se confier. Comment pouvait-il seulement l'aider si il continuait à se renfermer sur lui même ?

- Alors s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce qui vous arrive. Je ne vous serrais pas totalement inutile.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Répondit Spock avec honnêteté.

Sa voix tremblait, comme une flamme vacillante.

- Je … je comptais prendre une douche et me coucher mais …

Sa main se posa sur les boutons de sa chemise qu'il essaya d'arracher en vain. Kirk s'abstient d'ouvrir la bouche et n'osa même pas un "oh" de compréhension. Pourtant, il repoussa avec délicatesse les doigts de Spock et défit lui même les boutons sa chemise. Il ne dit rien, sachant à quel point la honte ravageait son coeur et son esprit. Il n'était pas habitué à les maîtrisé sans l'aide de ses barrières et devaient les ressentir avec cent fois plus de force qu'un humain normal. Pour un vulcain, c'était quelque chose d'abominable.

Une fois les boutons défait, Kirk se releva et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide …

Spock hocha la tête, puis Jim alla s'asseoir à son bureau. une pensée douloureuse pour son ami. Avec amertume, il songea qu'il faudrait appeler le docteur Sulivan.

x x x

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Spock n'a pas fini d'en baver comme vous pouvez le constater mais Jim est là pour ça après tout ^


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 13

Il fallu quelques secondes à Jim pour trouver la trace de l'émetteur du docteur Sulivan.

- Capitaine Kirk … Salua t-elle avec un stoïcisme digne d'un Vulcain.

- Docteur Sulivan … Répondit Jim sur un ton beaucoup plus chaleureux.

- Comptez vous me harceler longtemps pour obtenir des informations sur ce malheureux patient ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais davantage de conseils sur la manière de se comporter avec les vulcains …

- … retardé ?

Kirk en resta sans voix. C'était un terme particulièrement insultant pour un homme qui avait une grande intelligence. Le capitaine ressentit une envie soudaine et irraisonné de gifler cette femme.

- Je ne vous permet pas de le désigner en ces termes, madame. Déclara t-il avec froideur.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'ils sont à leurs yeux à ceux des Vulcains normaux. Pourquoi croyez vous que je vous ai conseillé de le tuer si vous le retrouviez vivant ?

- Quel genre de médecin êtes vous pour me demander de commettre un meurtre ?

- Je me soucie du bien être de votre patient. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas le faire ?

- Sûrement pas. Trancha Jim d'un ton sec.

- Je vois … Où est-il logé à ce moment même ?

- Je l'ai installé dans ma cabine. Nous avons un espion à bord qui l'a prit pour cible et j'ai songé qu'il était préférable de ne pas le laisser seul dans l'état où il se trouve.

La jeune femme semblait contrarié mais ne fit aucun commentaire, poussant un long soupir, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Un chat sauta sur la table sur laquelle elle s'appuyait et elle le caressa avec douceur tout en continuant de parler.

- Vous devriez le ramener à Vulcain le plus rapidement possible.

- Spock a émit le désir de …

- Spock n'est pas dans son état normal. Sur Vulcain nous avons de nombreux scientifiques travaillant sur un remède qui permettrait de remédier à ces problèmes. Je vous rappelle que les patients doivent être traité comme des enfants et je vous déconseille de céder à ses caprices.

- Comment pouvez vous …

- Il est gêné par son état et par la façon dont on le jugera sur Vulcain mais c'est sans doute la meilleure solution pour lui, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez avoir pour premier officier un vulcain émotionnellement fragilisé devenant un danger potentiel pour le reste de votre équipage.

- Spock ne reprendra pas son service immédiatement et j'ai un docteur très compétent qui trouvera un moyen de le guérir. Vous n'êtes pas son médecin traitant vous n'avez donc pas le droit de le rapatrier de force sur Vulcain. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il éteignit l'écran et inspira profondément pour calmer sa rage. Aussi bien il était apte à comprendre les Vulcains et leur émotions parfaitement contrôlé, aussi bien il ne supportait pas ces traits chez cette femme. Elle faisait preuve d'une cruauté et d'un mépris envers Spock qui dépassait toute entente. Mais si elle appelait la FI et faisait un rapport sur l'état de Spock ? Lui donnerait-il seulement tord, et ne l'accuseraient-il pas d'être émotionnellement impliqué, et inapte à juger objectivement de l'était dans lequel se trouvait Spock ?

_Jamais je ne leur confirait et Bones me soutiendra. _Songea t-il avec férocité.

A ce moment, Spock sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pyjama standard de Starfleet. Jim n'eut pas besoin de chercher sur son visage impassible des marques de honte pour deviner qu'il était terriblement embarrassé par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je m'excuse pour le désordre dans votre salle de bain.

- Ce flacon ? Ce n'est rien Spock, je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas blessé.

- Des nouvelles de Mr Sulu ?

Kirk se frappa le front. Il avait totalement oublié l'incident de l'infirmerie. Il s'empressa de tout raconter à Spock qui l'écouta avec intérêt, lorsqu'il eu fini, le vulcain ne mit que quelques instant à trouver une explication.

- Je suppose que, comme vous l'aviez prédit, l'infirmerie n'étant pas assez sécurisée pour assurer la protection du personnel, notre espionne s'est introduite dans les locaux et est entrée dans la chambre noire de monsieur Sulu en songeant que c'était la mienne. Elle lui a tranché les veines en voulant faire croire à un suicide, mais à ce moment elle a entendu du bruit et a comprit qu'elle ne pourrait s'échapper sans paraître suspecte. Elle a donc oublié l'histoire du suicide, à gardé le couteau avec elle pour laisser le moins de trace possible et a assommé le docteur Mccoy et l'infirmière Chapel.

- Vous êtes certains de ce que vous dites ? S'étonna Jim. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle aurait d'abord assommé Mccoy et Chapel avant de s'attaquer à Sulu.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement poignarder Sulu dans cas ? Cela aurait été plus sur et plus rapide. Elle voulait faire passer cela pour un suicide.

Jim se frotta la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour rien. Spock, avec ou sans logique, restait un homme d'exception muni d'une remarquable intelligence. Il pourrait continuer à exercer sur l'Enterprise, même démuni de ses barrières mentales, dès que son état physique et mental se serait stabilisé.

- Remarquable monsieur Spock. Le félicita Jim et lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Cependant Sulu est en danger lui aussi à présent. Je doute que notre assassin le laisse vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

- D'autant plus qu'il est probable qu'il ai pu découvrir certains détail la concernant que nous ignorons et qui pourraient faire avancer nos recherche.

- Je vais parler à Mccoy. Le mieux serait de prendre des mesures de sécurités le plus rapidement possible.

Spock hocha la tête et laissa son capitaine partir, avec pour au revoir un visage impassible.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il rencontra un Bones acariâtre, frustré et munit d'un superbe pansement autour du front.

- INADMISSIBLE ! S'écria t-il. ALORS COMME CA ON PEU TUER LE MEDECIN DE BORD SANS PROBLEMES APPARENT ? PAS MÊME UN GARDE QUI SURVEILLE LA PORTE ?

- Calmez vous Bones. Vous savez comme moi que l'espionne fait partit de l'équipage. Elle aurait pu entrer sans que cela ne semble suspect. Personne n'a de raison de se méfier de nos propres employé.

- J'espère au moins que vous avez retrouvé les bandes enregistrables …

- Elles ont été effacé.

- Quelqu'un se paye notre tête. Grogna le médecin.

- Je vais demander à mes ingénieurs de rendre le système plus difficile à craquer.

- Comment va Sulu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est prit une balle en pleine poitrine et s'est fait trancher les veines. Il est très faible mais il s'en sort merveilleusement bien.

- Il n'aura pas toujours cette chance. Soupira Jim.

- Je vous trouve bien pessimiste. La plupart des hommes seraient morts à sa place.

- Mais notre tueuse va vouloir terminer son travail …

- Elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu que ce soit Sulu qui se trouve dans ce lit.

- Elle a du le comprendre. Il est en danger maintenant.

- Que comptez vous faire ?

- La même chose que j'ai fait pour Spock, le confier à quelqu'un de digne de confiance.

- Soit ?

- Je crois qu'il s'entend bien avec Mr Chekov.

Mccoy devient, vert, puis livide, puis déclara qu'il avait besoin de s'asseoir.

- Un problème ? Je me serais trompé ?

- Non, non ! Ils sont toujours fourré ensemble !

_Vous n'imaginez pas jusqu'où …_ Songea t-il en se demandant si il n'avait pas un petit remontant sur sa table.

Kirk n'osa pas poser de question. Cela semblait être une histoire entre Sulu et Mccoy et il décida de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Bon. Il faudrait l'installer le plus tôt possible dans ses appartements.

- Dès qu'il aura récupéré assez de force si vous le voulez bien. D'ici une ou deux heures ?

- Oui, et je vais poster des gardes devant la porte. Cela vous ira ainsi, docteur ?

- A merveille.

Kirk partit en lui faisant un petit sourire de reconnaissance et Mccoy s'affala sur son bureau. C'est ainsi que Chapel le trouva en entrant dans l'infirmerie, avachit comme un mollusque avec une capacité à réfléchir momentanée qui équivalait à celle d'un courgette.

Sulu et Chekov. De la façon dont le japonais s'était écarté de son équipier lorsqu'il s'était trouvé un peu trop proche de celui ci et la manière dont le jeune russe avait réagit lorsqu'il avait vu Sulu inconscient, Bones avait réalisé dans quelle situation désespéré les deux hommes se trouvaient. D'un côté, l'officier japonais, qui semblait avoir ouvertement prit conscience de ses sentiments, refusait d'assumer librement ses penchants auprès de son ami de peur de le perdre jusqu'à en arriver à éprouver un sentiment paranoïaque à l'idée que Chekov devine le pot au rose. De l'autre, le jeune russe de toute évidence éprouvait des sentiments réciproque dont il n'avait pas du tout conscience et dont la naïveté empêchait de mettre le doigt sur les indiscrétions du japonais.

Mccoy avait remarqué la comparaison de Kirk entre la situation de Spock et de l'officier japonais et commençait à avoir des idées bizarres qui lu trottaient dans la tête. Il fallait reconnaître que le Vulcain et son capitaine avaient toujours été assez proche autant dans leur relation de travail - ce qui était normal puisque Spock était son premier - que dans les relations affectueuse - ce qui l'était beaucoup moins d'autant plus que l'on parlait d'un Vulcain-. Spock avait même accepté de lui parler du Pon Farr alors que même entre vulcain, il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou.

Et si en réalité il se faisaient des idées ? Et si il ne faisait que se faire des films pour refouler sa propre homosexualité ?

- STOOOOOP ! S'écria t-il soudain à voix haute, faisant sursauter l'infirmière Chapel.

- Mais docteur qu'est-ce que …

- Vous, restez ici ! Ordonna t-il. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose …

D'un pas décidé, il se leva et entra dans la chambre de Sulu en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le japonais, endormit, se réveilla brutalement. Le teint pâle, l'air malade et les yeux bouffis, il regarda le docteur avec incompréhension.

- Mr Sulu. Je dois savoir : êtes vous gay ?

Le peu de sang qu'il restait dans les veines de Sulu afflua jusqu'à ses joues et il prit une belle teinte rouge pivoine. De peur que son corps ne soit plus correctement irrigué Mccoy le rassura.

- Je tiendrais ça sous le secret professionnel. Assura t-il.

Sulu se détendit légèrement mais n'était pas totalement rassuré.

- Vous ne soutenez pas vraiment les gens comme moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire cela.

- Pourtant je ne vois pas d'autre façon de nommer les choses.

Sulu soupira.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Mon père m'a jeté dehors lorsque je le lui ai dit et je me suis engagé dans l'armé. Mon parcours irréprochable m'a permis d'arriver là où je suis : parmi l'élite. Je me plais ici, plus que nulle part. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien et aussi à l'aise que sur ce vaisseau. C'est comme si c'était chez moi. Mais …

- … personne ne sait pour vous.

Sulu hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas choisis d'être ce que je suis. Si l'on m'en avait donné le droit j'aurais préférer aimer les femmes comme tout le monde.

- Pensez-vous que ce que vous ressentez pour Mr Chekov est mal ?

L'officier ne prêta même pas attention lorsqu'il sous entendit qu'il était amoureux de son équipier. Il baissa la tête.

- Oui. Je pense que c'est mal. Répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Eh bien vous avez tord.

Sulu leva les yeux vers Mccoy.

- Si vous voulez être heureux commencez par vous accepter vous même. Je ne savais rien de … vos sentiments jusqu'à ce que vous m'en parliez et je crois que je vous comprend déjà un peu mieux. Cessez de vous culpabiliser comme si vous aviez commis un crime abominable. Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner parce que vous n'épouserez pas une femme.

Sur ses belles paroles, Mccoy quitta la chambre en laissant le japonais seul à ses réflexions.

_Dieu du ciel Léonard, tu es médecin, pas directeur d'une agence matrimoniale !_ Songea t-il en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur son bureau.

x x x

Il y avait beaucoup de Sulu dans ce chapitre. C'est parce que je ne néglige aucun personnage dans cette fic et que celui ci ( ainsi que Chekov ) est vraiment important pour la trame du scénario. Je pensais faire une dizaine de chapitre mais je constate à présent qu'il y en aura plus que prévu.

Sinon je me suis beaucoup amusé avec les pensés de Mccoy. C'est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup. Je voulais aussi aborder le thème de l'homosexualité de manière plus poussé. Slasheuse ou non, nous ne sommes pas sans savoir que l'homosexualité était un sujet délicat dans les années 60. Il est donc normal que les personnages ai du mal à s'assumer.

Mais promis, il y aura plus de Kirk/Spock dans le prochain chapitre. Encore merci pour les reviews ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 14

En rentrant dans ses appartements, Kirk découvrit un vulcain endormit sur le lit, recouvert jusqu'au cou par la couverture rouge. Jim avait presque oublié que les vulcains étaient habitué à de plus forte température. Si elle était satisfaisante pour un humain comme lui, pour Spock il devait faire plutôt froid. Jim se dirigea vers son propre lit et e, tira les draps. Il lui suffirait d'augmenter de quelques degrés la température et il pourrait dormir sans. Puis, hésitant, il recouvrit Spock avec des gestes lents pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il était arrivé que Jim le surprenne en plein méditation, inconscient ou même plus grave encore, mais jamais endormit. Il semblait apaisé, ce qui était presque rassurant pour quelqu'un qui ressortait de deux mois de tortures inhumaines. Le capitaine le dévisagea quelques instant, se délectant de cette apparition troublante et inscrivant dans sa mémoire le souvenir de cette vision inattendue, puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux du vulcain. Ce semblait être devenu un besoin obsessionnel pour lui de décoiffer cette coupe de cheveux impeccable.

Finalement, il retira sa main et se retourna, prêt à aller se coucher, juste avant qu'une main ne le rattrape.

- Ne partez pas.

Si cela avait été un ordre, la voix vacillante de Spock le faisait passer pour une véritable supplication. Kirk ne pu se résoudre à s'en aller, même si son malaise s'agrandissait de minutes en minutes.

- Vous ne dormiez pas monsieur Spock ? Demanda Jim en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

- J'avais trop froid.

- Je vais augmenter la température.

- Ne vous en faite pas, cela va déjà beaucoup mieux.

Il y eu un silence pesant pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Spock se décide à reprendre la parole.

- Vous avez conscience, sans doute bien plus que moi, que je ne serais jamais le même. Un vulcain sans barrière mentale n'éclate pas de rire lorsqu'on lui raconte une blague ni ne pleure si il se fait mal Jim. Il ne cesse jamais de combattre ses émotions qu'il refuse d'extérioriser. Etant … à demi humain, il m'est arrivé à mainte reprise que le contrôle de mes sentiments m'échappe en dépit de mes barrières mentales. Ce sont de grands moment de honte que j'ai du mal à ressasser. Je vais devoir côtoyer cette gène quotidiennement dorénavant.

- J'en ai conscience Spock.

- Pouvez-vous me promettre de ne pas changer de comportement à mon égard ?

- Je …

Mais il s'arrêta. Il ne supporterait pas de mentir à son ami mais ne pouvait pour autant lui refuser cette promesse.

- Vous êtes différent depuis que je suis revenu, Jim. Vous ne me reconnaissez plus.

Il se retourna, une lueur douloureuse dans le regard.

- Et moi non plus.

A ces mots Kirk ressentit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Les mots restèrent coincé au fond de sa gorge dans une douloureuse complainte silencieuse. Il le regarda lui tourner le dos, le visage fermé, et cru un instant voir une goutte d'eau perler au coin de ses yeux, mais songea que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Abattu, il se leva et alla se coucher lui aussi.

Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormaient. Allongé chacun dans leur lits, ils passaient leur première nuit " ensemble " et en retenait une expérience désagréable.

Kirk réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait chez Spock ? Hormis son absence de barrières ? Il persistait monstrueusement intelligent et était toujours capable d'utiliser la logique. Il devait à présent s'habituer à faire cohabiter son esprit vulcain et son esprit humain, mais le premier n'avait pas disparut au détriment du second. Spock avait toujours eu des émotions, sa partie humaine l'avait montré à mainte reprise. Avait-il eu tord de penser que Spock avait changé ? Ses réflexions étaient pertinente, son air presque toujours impassible. L'esprit de Spock n'était pas brisé, il était encore là, quelque part dans ce corps déchu, et attendait que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il existait, qu'il existait encore.

Jim se redressa tout d'un coups. Un peu trop subitement même et cru bien s'être fait un tour de rein en se relevant. Spock se retourna, intrigué, et découvrit Kirk en train de se masser les hanches en murmurant des " Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! " significatifs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas capitaine ?

- Si si ! Attendez que je reprenne mon souffle.

Jim expira fortement et releva la tête vers Spock décidé à lui dire le fin fond de sa pensée.

- La raison pour laquelle je me suis comporté avec vous d'une manière aussi … détestable - non ne niez pas ! - est que j'avais peur. Je n'ai pas du tout été correct avec vous et je ne vous ai pas traité une seule fois en ami depuis que vous êtes de retour parce que je craignais me trouver face à un Spock que je ne reconnaîtrais pas, et réaliser que je ne reverrais plus jamais l'ancien. Le fait est que vous avez disparut de ce vaisseau et avez subit les pires tortures qui soient. Cette simple pensé, vous voir souffrir, était pour moi quelque chose de totalement impossible et tout simplement inimaginable. Vous semblez toujours solide comme un roc, impénétrable et effacé du monde qui vous entoure. Le simple fait de vous savoir victime me mettait dans un état intenable. Vous et moi nous étions … l'attaque parfaite et la défense parfaite. Vous comprenez ? Je venais de perdre ma défense et on m'annonçait déjà votre mort. Votre retour a été un grand soulagement, mais aussi source de beaucoup d'angoisse. J'ai eu peur que cet homme incroyable qui m'avait abandonné pour sauver le vaisseau soit resté là bas, quelque part dans ce vaisseau où l'on vous a martyriser. J'avais peur qu'en vous regardant en face, je ne vous reverrais jamais plus.

Il reprit son souffle un instant puis reprit.

- Mais le fait est que j'ai eu tord. Spock, vos barrières ne font pas de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. C'est votre expérience, votre logique, votre esprit à demi vulcain qui n'a jamais eu besoin de cela pour s'épanouir. Cette barrière n'est qu'un cocon rassurant qui vous assure la protection de votre esprit, mais vous pouvez vivre sans, suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen de la réparer.

Spock l'écoutait avec fascination. Pour la première fois, Kirk lu sur son visage, dessiné par tous ses traits, une surprise pure et simple.

- Spock, merde … vous êtes le même. Vous êtes Spock.

Il y eu un grand silence durant lequel Jim plongea dans les yeux de son premier officier, sans gène ni pincement au coeur. Il y vit de la confusion, de la reconnaissance, du soulagement, et une peur qui s'envolait en suivant le parcours des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

Kirk avait vu un jour Spock pleurer, mais jamais il n'en avait été la cause. Le choc fut énorme. D'un bon il se jeta à terre et couru jusqu'à son ami, qui eu un mouvement de recul.

- Ne me regardez pas ! S'écria t-il sans parvenir à se calmer.

Mais Jim ne l'écouta pas. Il hésita un instant puis entoura ses bras autour de sa tête, ramenant celle ci contre son torse. Spock était prit de tremblement convulsif et commença à parler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, totalement dominé par ses émotions.

- Est-ce que l'ancien Spock aurait supporté de se trouver dans cette situation ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pleuré devant vous sans honte ? Est-ce qu'il aurait besoin de quémander de l'aide ? Est-ce qu'il serait écrasé par un sommeil troublé par des cauchemars ? Je ne suis plus Spock.

- Si vous l'êtes toujours. S'exclama Jim en serrant un peu plus fort le vulcain. Mais vous ne pouvez pour sentir pleinement vous même avant d'avoir libérer vos émotions. C'est quelque chose que chaque humain doit faire après avoir vécu un traumatisme sans quoi vous ne pourrez avancé.

- C'est illogique. Et je ne suis pas humain.

- Vous l'êtes à demi. Le niez est illogique. Considérez cela comme le meilleur moyen de redevenir vous même.

Un peu moins délicatement, Jim le força à s'allonger sur son lit et s'installa juste à côté. Ils se regardèrent face à face pendant quelques instants, puis Kirk chassa une larme d'une des joues de Spock.

- Un moment de honte est vite passé.

- Parler de ce que j'ai vécu me permettra de mettre mes émotions de côté pour les jours à venir ?

- Du moins si vous en parler lorsque ceux ci vous pèse ils s'allégeront et vous pourrez en faire abstraction.

Spock n'était pas convaincu. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu et Jim en était conscient.

- Vous pourriez peut-être simplement me dire comment vous vous sentez ?

Spock inspira profondément. Mais il ne parlerait pas non plus pour cela. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

- Pas aujourd'hui Jim. Déclara t-il en se crispant un peu plus.

- Alors peut-être pouvons nous simplement dormir ensemble ?

Kirk s'attendait presque à un refus - après tout, il avait trahit leur amitié - mais Spock ne dit rien. Il regarda son capitaine quelques instant et ferma les yeux. Jim prit sa main bandée - celle où les ongles avaient été arraché - et la caressa de ses pouces. Il se promit que le lendemain, il ne ferait comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas embarrasser davantage Spock.

- Vous êtes certain que je ne vous dérange pas Pavel ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. Déclara t-il. Et puis, je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour vous lorsque je vous ai vu à l'infirmerie que je préfère garder un oeil sur vous.

Le coeur de Sulu fit un bon dans sa poitrine, mais il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir totalement de la situation. Etre en présence de Chekov vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre le mettait dans une situation extrêmement risquée. Sil il venait à être découvert …

- … et puis, vous savez Hikaru, je vous aime bien …

A ces mots le nez du japonais devint un geyser d'hémoglobine incontrôlable dont une vanne semblait avoir sauté.

- Monsieur Sulu ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est votre sang qui veut fuir votre corps ! S'exclama Chekov en lui apportant un mouchoir.

- Je crois que je devrais pendre une douche. Décréta Hikaru en se levant précipitamment.

- Vous n'avez pas à être gêné voyons. Ce n'est pas bien grave de saigner du nez.

_A vrai dire ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me perturbe …_

- Vous voulez de la glace ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne …

- Vous voulez vous allonger ?

- Je crois que je vais …

Et a bout de force, il tomba dans les bras de Chekov, à demi conscient. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, l'officier russe le tira jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea.

- Vous n'avez pas encore récupéré Sulu, veuillez vous calmer.

_Bien docteur Mccoy ! _Songea Sulu avec sarcasme.

A ce moment, les deux hommes entendirent gratter à la porte.

- Qui cela peut-il être ? S'étonna Pavel.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bouton de commande qui enclenchait l'ouverture de la porte. Juste à cet instant, Sulu se rappela à quel point le risque était grand et quel était le danger qui les guettait. Il se redressa soudainement et cria :

- N'y touchez pas Pavel !

Mais il était trop tard. La porte coulissait lentement alors qu'une ombre s'infiltrait dans la chambre.

x x x

Faire pleurer Spock me semblait un peu excessif, mais c'est arrivé dans le troisième ( ou le quatrième ) épisode de la saison 1 donc pas de scrupule ! ( niak niak )

Mes principaux reviewers disparaissent ( grand moment de solitude ) enfin du moment que vous lisez ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 15

- Tout va bien Jim ? S'étonna Mccoy en voyant son ami devant sa porte de chambre à quatre heure du matin, de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux.

- Pas vraiment … gronda t-il.

- Entrez. Je suppose que si vous êtes venu à cette heure c'est pour ne pas être vu.

Kirk s'exécuta. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans sa cabine pour dormir, mais une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps et qui prenait lentement forme dans son esprit, depuis peu le torturait. Après l'assoupissement de Spock, il n'avait cessé d'y penser, jusqu'à ce que tout prenne un sens. Mais il avait besoin de confronter son opinion à celui d'une personne objective. Il savait que Mccoy pouvait l'aider.

- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Spock pour l'instant parce que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et qu'il a suffisaient à faire sans que je l'ennuie avec mes histoires. Commença t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Mais j'ai une théorie à vous soumettre.

- A quatre heure du matin ?

- Il se peut que ce soit très important.

Bones savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas si il se battait avec Jim. Il capitula donc et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Allez y.

- Plus je repense à cette histoire et plus je me dis que cela sent mauvais, comme ces bidouillages politiques aux quels on ne sait rien et qui mettent en danger des milliards d'innocents. C'est bien trop gros, cela cache quelque chose.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Jim ?

- A votre avis Bones, une femme seule qui ne bénéficie pas des faveurs de son gouvernements et de ses confrères pourrait-elle voler un vaisseau de la flotte, rallier l'équipage à sa cause folle et parvenir à s'échapper jusqu'à la zone neutre dans un vaisseau sensé être moins performant que tout les autres mais malgré tout muni d'un arsenal de torture - comme par hasard -, déstabiliser le meilleur vaisseau de la flotte sans aucun problème, puis s'enfuir en s'occultant alors que les Romuliens ont sans doute un moyen de détecter leurs vaisseaux lorsqu'ils sont invisibles.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont volontairement laissé Spock se faire torturer sans nous aider alors que nous avions leur soutient ?

- Pire ! Je pense que l'équipage de ce vaisseau avait reçut l'ordre d'obéir à cette Romulanaise détraquée et que le gouvernement a tout fait pour leur faciliter la tâche. Il tire bénéfice de la torture de Spock mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Cela m'a paru évident lorsqu'ils ont prétendu juger l'équipage sur Romulus mais nous livrer volontiers le capitaine. Mais j'avais encore des doutes. Maintenant …

- Jim. Spock sait beaucoup de chose sur le territoire de la Fédération, la position de certaines planètes, de fait historiques, de plans d'attaques, l'arsenal de la FI et même le plan de l'Enterprise. Si ces informations étaient tombé aux mains de l'ennemi …

- Non, non. Spock n'aurait jamais parlé.

- Jim. Après deux mois de torture Romulien un humain se trouverait dans un été végétatif proche de celui d'un légume. On vous empêche de dormir pendant trois jour et vous êtes tellement fatigué que vous êtes prêt à faire tout ce que l'on vous demande. Je vous rappelle qu'étant à moitié humain Spock était défavorisé par la fragilité de ses barrières …

- L'humanité de Spock n'est pas une faiblesse ! S'écria Jim en se levant d'un bon. Merde, Bones ! Même vous ne cessiez de lui répéter qu'il avait des émotions comme les humains. Il les a toujours eu en lui. Je n'en avais jamais eu conscience mais … j'ai comprit que ce sont ses sentiments qui lui ont permis de tenir aussi longtemps dans des conditions inhumaines. Tout du long il … il a pensé à nous. A vous, à moi, à l'équipage de l'Enterprise qui attendait son retour. Il a tenu bon pour nous ! Et voilà que nous le déclarons faible, impuissant et incapable de se défendre. Tout ce qu'il n'a jamais été et ce qu'il ne sera jamais.

De rage, Jim se retourna contre le mur et frappa de toute ses forces dans celui ci. La douleur le calma quelque peu.

- La vérité c'est que Spock nous est revenu plus fort que jamais, mais manquait de confiance en lui. Il avait besoin qu'on l'encourage, qu'on le félicite, et même cela nous m'avons pas été capable de le lui offrir. Nous n'avons fait que le plaindre.

Bones se sentit mal à son tour. Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Spock a le taquiner lui semblait révolu, et ce sans raisons apparente. Cela lui retournait littéralement l'estomac. Maladroitement, il se leva à son tour et voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Jim … commença t-il.

Le compteur s'alluma brutalement. Kirk releva la tête et se tourna vers l'écran. Chekov y apparu. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe. Les deux hommes devinrent subitement livide.

- Mr Chekov … commença Jim dont la respiration se saccada sous le coup de la terreur. Ne bougez pas nous arrivons.

Ils quittèrent la salle sans même éteindre le computeur et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs. Il ne leur fallu que très peu de temps pour arriver devant les quartiers de Chekov. Non sans surprise, la porte était ouverte, et les quartiers désert.

- Jim ! S'écria Mccoy. Mr Spock est peut-être en danger !

- Si il n'est pas dans ma cabine j'actionne le signal d'alarme ! S'exclama Jim en repartant pas de course. Suivez moi Mccoy.

Bones pesta de tous les noms décents que l'on pouvait donner à un Vulcain au XXIIIème siècle, bien plus parce qu'il était inquiet que pour autre chose. Jim avait les neurone en effusion : Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient ses hommes ? Qu'allait-il advenir de Spock ? Qui était l'espionne ? Avait-elle découvert où se trouvait le vulcain ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Kirk, alors qu'il courrait en bousculant la moitié de l'équipage en s'excisant, se jura que si il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre eux il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Jim ouvrit la porte en déboula dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon. Trois hommes se tenaient là. Un était allongé sur le lit, l'autre assis sur un chaise et l'autre faisait le cent pas autour de la table. Il s'agissait de Sulu, Spock et Chekov, tous vivants.

- Ah ! Ca_b_itaine … ATCHOUM ! ATCHOUM ! ATCHOUM !

- Mr Chekov si vous pouviez ne pas me donner vos microbes je vous serais reconnaissant. Gronda Mccoy dont la peur s'était métamorphosé en une humeur massacrante. Et que signifie tout ceci ?

- Vous ne lui avez pas donné le temps de s'expliquer. Commença Sulu, se redressant sur le lit. Nous étions dans notre cabine lorsque nous avons entendu gratter à la porte. Chekov a été ouvrir la porte et avant que j'ai pu l'en empêcher …

- Ce monstre m'a sau_b_é dessus !

Il désigna alors les jambes de Spock, caché derrière le bureau. Le Vulcain avait les yeux perdu dans le vague et exécutait un mouvement machinal avec son bras droit, celui qui était le moins endommagé.

Kirk se donna la plus monumentale des claques mentales lorsqu'une pensé indécente lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. C'était tout bonnement honteux. Puis il contourna la table pour voir sur les genoux du vulcain une créature de petite taille, le museau et le corps d'une finesse incroyable, muni d'un pelage très clair, rayé et munit de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ses oreilles semblaient fasciner le vulcain au plus au point et l'animal faisait les pattes sur le pantalon de l'officier en ronronnant de plaisir.

- Felis silvestris catus. Commenta Spock.

- Un chat ! S'exclama Mccoy. C'est pour ça que nous avons couru jusqu'à en frôler la syncope ?

- Si nous les avions écouté nous n'en serions pas là. Nota Jim en se laissant tomber sur son propre lit, à bout de souffle. Ceci explique vos problèmes de santé monsieur Chekov. Ajouta t-il en souriant.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était une simple allergie au poil de chat. Reconnu Bones. Puisque maintenant j'en suis sur je vais pouvoir vous soigner.

- Le_ b_roblème est réglé _b_onc ?

- Pas vraiment. Intervint Sulu. Les animaux doivent être déclaré et je n'ai pas ouïe dire qu'un membre de l'équipage avait un chat dans sa cabine. J'ajouterais que cette petite bête est affamée et que c'est sans doute ce qu'il la poussé à venir gratter à notre porte.

- Plus précisément, reprit Spock, cela signifie que ce chat n'est ici que depuis peu de temps et a donc été transféré sur l'Enterprise par accident au moment où l'espionne s'est infiltré sur le vaisseau.

- Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Remarqua Bones.

- Mais c'est mieux que rien. Nota Jim. Au fait, Monsieur Chekov, qu'en est-il de cette blessure que vous aviez lorsque vous nous avez contacté ?

- Oh, cette charm_b_ante créature m'a lacéré le visage.

- Je dirais que c'est un croisement entre un siamois et un california spangled, intervint Spock, mais la probabilité ne dépasse sans doute pas les 60%. Dans tous les autres cas il s'agirait d'une croisement de plusieurs autres espèces, mais je doute qu'il soit pure race.

Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. L'intérêt que portait Spock pour ce chat était étonnant. Même lorsqu'il avait encore ses barrières, Spock ne savait résister à un chat ou un tribulle. C'était dans sa nature la plus profonde d'aimer les animaux. Kirk ne savait comment l'exprimer, mais il était soulagé d'offrir à Spock la possibilité de penser à autre chose qu'à son passé douloureux où à cette épée de damoclès qui trônait au dessus de sa tête.

- Ce chat est une preuve quoi qu'il en soit. Fit-il remarqué. Je suis certains que l'on peu en tirer des informations utiles.

- Il est hors de question que j'amène un animal dans mon infirmerie ! Je suis médecin, pas vétérinaire !

- C'est pour cela que j'ai préalablement réalisé une panoplie de tests qui vous éviterons se désagrément. Fit Spock en poussant diverses fioles, et un tricordeur. Voici les fibres que j'ai trouvé sur son poils et les informations que j'ai pu récolter à son sujet. Je vous ai, pour ainsi dire, mâché le travail.

Mccoy haussa les sourcils puis, vaincu, il prit le matériel et sortit de la chambre en grommelant quelque chose sur les vulcains et la logique. Chekov s'approcha du lit et aida Sulu à se relever. Celui ci marchait avec difficulté et avait du mal à respirer lorsqu'il était debout, mais Chekov insista pour le ramener seul à leurs appartements. Le japonais promis de leur donner des nouvelles si ils apprenaient quelque chose.

Seul dans la chambre, Spock retourna sur son lit, sans lâcher le chat et s'allongea en continua ses caresses. Jim s'assit à ses côté et les regarda quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

- Dites-moi Spock. Ces tests fait à l'avance, c'était bien pour pouvoir garder cet animal avec vous ?

Spock regardait dans le vide, ne sachant ou puiser la force de regarder son capitaine.

- Cet animal a été sous alimenté et n'a sans doute jamais mit les pieds dans un vaisseau. La nervosité de Mccoy n'aurait rien arrangé à son état.

- Vous lui avez donné quelque chose à manger ?

Spock hocha la tête. Jim avait une question en tête mais hésitait à la poser.

- Vous comptez garder ce chat ?

- Capitaine, il n'est pas logique de …

- Vous aimez ce chat ?

Spock se retourna. " aimer " était un mot qu'il avait bannit de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le prononcer et encore moins admettre qu'il pouvait exprimer ce sentiment.

- Spock, les vulcains, bien qu'ils cachent leurs émotions, en éprouvent malgré tout. Ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

Le vulcain fini par hocher la tête. Kirk pu voir un éclair douloureux dans les yeux de Spock. Reconnaître ses émotions ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il avait perdu la capacité de les contrôler. Jim s'allongea à ses côtés et poussa un long soupir.

- Je n'ai pas à vous imposer cet animal, capitaine. Mais … je voudrais la garder.

Même si il avait eu une quelconque raison de s'y opposer, Jim n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire. Par laxisme, il aurait accepté. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les propriétés curatives et prouvées des thérapies réalisés avec des animaux. Ce serait peut-être la seule capable de fonctionner avec Spock.

- Il semblerait que quelque part dans les étoiles était écrit que le grand James T. Kirk serait destiné à héberger sur son vaisseau un métisse munit d'oreilles pointues et d'une grande intelligence ayant échappé à une situation désastreuse.

- Merci Jim.

- Ce n'était pas du chat dont je parlais.

Il esquissa un sourire et, sans trop savoir ce qu'il lui prit, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Spock, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire son besoin de les décoiffer un peu plus.

- Tout comme cet animal, cet être a besoin d'être soutenu si il ne veut pas sombrer. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Puis il se leva et s'allongea sur son propre lit, songeant avec amusement qu'il menait un ménage à trois avec son premier officier et un chat venu de nulle part.

x x x

Bon j'avais envie de coller un chat dans l'histoire pour plusieurs raisons. La première parce que c'est un élément clé de l'intrigue, la seconde parce que Spock adore les chats ( dernier épisode de la saison 2 : " mission : terre ") Je cite " c'est un animal adorable. J'aime beaucoup ses oreilles ". Je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour lui de décompresser.

J'en profite pour faire de la pub : je vous conseille d'aller voir les fanfics de koroyume et omou yaoi qui écrivent dans le même genre des fanfictions Slash sur Star Trek de qualité. Encouragez les ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 16

Kirk avait vu venir de loin le désastre. C'était en quelque sorte comme prévoir un orage lorsque on voit de gros nuage noir se dessiner dans le ciel ou un accouchement lorsque la future mère perd les eaux. Assis sur son fauteuil, il donnait des ordres à monsieur Chekov et à l'homme qui replaçait Sulu, signait les documents que lui apportait la Yeoman et se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit. De toute évidence, Spock commençait à récupérer et se portait de mieux en mieux. Le chat y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Kirk présageait pourtant un malheur. Incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait aussi nerveux, il n'y avait apparemment aucune raison, il se contentait de faire son travail en attendant que le destin vienne frapper à sa porte.

- Capitaine ? Un appel du haut commandement. signala Uhura. Il souhaite vous parler en privé.

- Très bien. Déclara Kirk en quittant son siège et en laissant sa place à un officier.

Kirk se dirigea vers une salle vide, munie d'un ordinateur, et dès qu'il vit le visage de l'ambassadeur Terrien il sut que son intuition allait être fondée. Il allait se faire taper sur les doigts ou apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Ou peut-être même les deux …

_Toc toc toc ! - Qui est là ? - C'est le destin !_

- Capitaine Kirk, j'ai apprit pour votre premier officier.

Ca avait le mérite d'être direct. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

- Qui vous en a informé ? S'étonna Jim. Seul un petit comité a été mis au courant de son état actuel.

- J'ai reçu un appel d'une jeune femme humaine, un médecin réputé chez les Vulcains.

_Le docteur Sulivan …_ songea Jim en grinçant des dents.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Ce n'est pas de bon coeur croyez moi, mais les Vulcains sont assez pointilleux sur tout ce qui est logique et contrôle de soi. Un Vulcain qui n'en a plus le contrôle n'est pas vraiment Vulcain si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Spock est a demi-humain.

- Oui, oui, je comprend. Déclara l'homme qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais voyez vous, le haut commandement Vulcain n'est pas de cet avis. Spock a une double nationalité mais Vulcain reste sa planète d'origine et il a hérité des principales caractéristiques de son peuple. Pour eux, une absence de barrière mentale pourrait s'apparenter à … une forme de maladie mentale, le sujet est dangereux pour lui même.

- Et en quoi ?

- Il n'est plus capable de faire la distinction entre la logique et ses émotions. C'est un peu comme si vous ne saviez plus différencier la réalité de la fiction. Vous comprenez ?

- Ce sont deux choses très différentes.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis des médecins de Vulcains.

- Et ce n'est pas l'avis du médecin de bord. Spock sera parfaitement apte à reprendre son commandement dès qu'il sera guérit.

- Exactement. C'est pour cette raison que vous allez le ramener sur Vulcain et le confier aux bons soins de son espèces.

- Quoi ? S'écria Jim.

- Veuillez vous calmer capitaine. Je me suis renseigné à votre sujet et vous être beaucoup trop impliqué envers ce vulcain pour prendre une décision à son sujet. De même, le docteur Mccoy n'a jamais étudié de près l'anatomie et le comportement vulcain. Il n'est donc pas qualifié pour décider de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Ramenez Spock le plus vite possible sur sa planète d'origine. Considéré cela comme un ordre.

Et il interrompit la communication, laissant un capitaine Kirk abasourdit et stupéfié. A ce moment, Mccoy entra dans la chambre et agita un relevé d'analyse, triomphant.

- Jim ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Ca n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant.

Bones laissa son sourire se dissiper pour devenir une grimace de bougonnerie.

- Je me suis donné un mal fou a vous faire ses analyses et vous me …

Puis il s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'avait dit le capitaine.

- Spock n'est pas mort ? Demanda t-il la peur au ventre.

- Non.

Mccoy émit un son similaire à celui d'un ballon qui se dégonfle et se laissa tomber sur un siège.

- Dieu, Jim ne me faites plus de telles frayeurs … Que vouliez vous dire dans ce cas ?

- J'ai reçu un appel du haut commandement. Ils veulent qu'on ramène Spock sur Vulcain pour le placer dans un asile psychiatrique.

La réaction du docteur fut sans précédent. Un rugissement qui devait ressembler à un " quoi ? " résonna dans tout les niveaux de L'Enterprise. Fou de rage il se jeta littéralement sur Jim et l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme, comme si Jim était responsable de cette décision.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! Hurla t-il. C'est ignoble ! C'est immonde ! C'est inhumain !

- Oui ce n'est inhumain : c'est vulcain. Soupira Jim.

- Et c'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? On va envoyer votre second officier, votre ami de toujours dans un internat pour vulcains détraqués et vous allez rester là sans rien faire ? C'est vous même qui m'avez dit que Spock avec ou sans barrière était toujours le même ! Vous allez l'envoyer à ces bouchers pour qu'il le perturbe encore plus qu'il ne l'est ?

- Bones ! Croyez vous sincèrement qu'on m'ai laissé le choix ? Demanda Kirk qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous désobéissez à un ordre !

- Si il ne s'agissait que de moi je le ferais sans hésiter. Seulement je rendrais complice tout un équipage qui a un avenir et mettrais en péril la paix entre les Vulcains et les Terriens.

- Et vous êtes prêt à sacrifier Spock pour cela ? Je vous ai connu plus téméraire Jim, et un peu moins " Vulcain " !

Sur ces mots douloureux, il s'en alla d'un pas lourd, laissant Jim à nouveau seul dans la salle. Jim fit un effort phénoménal pour vider son esprit. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Bones, et malgré toutes les situations où il avait manqué de perdre son second officier, celle ci était la pire, car il serait responsable de sa perte et ne pouvait aller au devant de la volonté du haut commandement.

Il allait perdre Spock.

Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers ses cartiers. Il valait mieux qu'il lui apprenne lui même la nouvelle. Arrivé dans la cabine, Spock lisait un document sur le computeur en flattant le chat assis sur ses genoux. Jim eu honte de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle alors qu'il semblait si serein. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait pu imaginé le vulcain interné pour cause de déficience mentale. Etait-ce donc là le prix à payer pour une suprême intelligence ? Refuser la différence et l'inconformité ?

- Spock … appela t-il doucement.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et éteignit le computeur. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression du capitaine, il su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le doute était à présent lisible au fond de ses yeux. Jim en eu mal au coeur et se demanda si il arriverait seulement à commencer sa phrase. Il tentait de se raisonner.

_Tu dois lui dire, tu dois lui dire … _Répéta t-il inlassablement.

Il lui fallu quelque seconde et un courage monstre pour se décider à parler.

- Spock, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous envoyer sur vulcain, pour vous faire soigner par des médecins compétent.

Jim savait qu'il s'y était mal prit. Spock détourna les yeux et cessa de caresser le chat. Il était livide et son regard était vide.

- Je ne suis pas malade. Déclara t-il au bout de quelques instants.

- Je sais. Répondit Jim. Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas m'y envoyer ?

- Si cela dépendait de moi, croyez moi jamais vous ne quitteriez l'Enterprise de votre vie.

Spock resta silencieux. Jim savait qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid. Il l'avait trahit, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Il allait l'envoyer sur une planète où tous pensaient qu'il était devenu fou, puis l'y abandonner, reprendre son voyage et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

- Spock je suis désolé … commença Jim, désespéré. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je me sens tellement coupable !

- C'est injustifié capitaine. Vous deviez obéir aux ordres. Je sais bien, pour l'avoir constaté à mainte reprise, que vous ne m'enveriez pas si vous le pouviez. Vous ne faites que votre devoir.

- Parfois le devoir me dépasse. J'aimerais pouvoir vous garder avec moi quitte à abandonner tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'ici.

- C'est irrationnel. Et puis, selon la mentalité vulcaine, je suis effectivement …

- Ne le dites pas Spock ! Ne le dites pas parce que vous avez tord ! La logique n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de l'intolérance face à la différence.

- L'unique façon d'accepter l'inacceptable c'est d'admettre que c'est la meilleure des solutions.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions et vous le savez bien.

- Dans ce cas disons que c'est la plus rationnelle et la plus juste.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Spock fini par se lever et s'approcha le plus près possible du capitaine.

- J'ai - depuis que je suis revenu - ressentit le besoin de vous faire partager quelque chose. Et j'ai décidé de vous en faire part aujourd'hui car je n'en aurait sans doute plus l'occasion.

Kirk dévisagea le Vulcain et posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Et sans s'y attendre, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collée aux siennes dans un baiser doux et chaste. Jim, immobile, surpris, troublé, ne savait que faire et se contenta de subir passivement cette déclaration comme si celle ci ne le concernait pas.

Spock ne s'éternisa pas. Il s'écarta rapidement, puis gêné, il déclara qu'il allait se laver. Jim fut tenté de le rappeler, mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui parlerait une fois qu'il aurait lui même fait le point sur ses sentiments. Il quitta ses quartiers en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

Embrasser Spock n'avait pas été particulièrement choquant ni troublant pour autant. C'était sans doute cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'était un peu comme rentrer chez sois le soir, puis embrasser sa femme avant de lui demander si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Mais Spock n'était pas sa femme et ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais éprouvé de sentiments à son égard.

Et pourtant …

Ca n'avait pas été désagréable. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ils songeait que leur relation était essentiellement basé sur de l'amour pur et simple, bien plus que sur de l'amitié. Ils s'étaient toujours plus où moins cherché, par des regards ou des touchés, si ils s'étaient toujours sentit bien l'un avec l'autre, jamais ils n'avaient songé à entretenir une vraie relation. Mais qu'est-ce qui les en empêchaient ? Un capitaine était marié à son vaisseau, mais en quelque sorte à son premier officier. Ce n'était pas aller contre la volonté des choses d'aimer une personne consentante et majeure en ce XXIIIème siècle.

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Kirk, c'était de savoir qu'il ne reverrait bientôt plus Spock, qu'il allait devoir l'abandonner et lui briser le coeur. Lui ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir perdu son premier officier et meilleur ami - éventuellement, un potentiel compagnon à vie - mais Spock était déjà amoureux de lui, il le savait. Cette séparation le ferait atrocement souffrir et ne renforcerait sans doute que sa fatigue et sa souffrance. Jim se sentit d'autant plus responsable …

Il s'arrêta devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Inconsciemment, il s'était dirigé vers celui qu'il avait le plus envie de voir en ce moment même. Son vieil ami Mccoy.

Poussant un long soupir, il entra dans les locaux et vit le médecin, accoudé à la table, abattu et l'air sombre.

- C'est vous Jim ?

- Oui.

- Venez donc vous asseoir.

Kirk s'exécuta. Il ne voulait pas rester en mauvais terme avec Bones et s'apprêtait à faire ses excuses, mais le médecin le prit de court.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous crier dessus. Je sais très bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Je sais Bones. Moi aussi je suis désolé.

Mccoy se passa la main devant le visage, l'air fatigué.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous le perdrions de cette façon. J'ai un peu de mal à le reconnaître et à l'exprimer Jim, mais je l'aime bien moi, ce demi-vulcain aux oreilles pointues.

- Moi aussi. Et que devons nous faire maintenant ?

Bones sortit une bouteille d'alcool et lui servit un verre.

- Prier.

x x x

Je suis ignoble ! LAPIDEZ MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII ! En fait il ne vaudrait mieux pas si vous voulez un semblant de happy end. Ne vous en faites pas trop pour Spock. Je vous promet qu'il ira bien. Sinon je pense que cette fanfics se terminera au alentour d'une vingtaine de chapitres, peut-être un peu moins. On approche donc du but.

Merci aux reviewers =D je ne répond pas beaucoup à vos commentaires et j'en m'en excuse.

Vampir-Kun : pour ce qui est du chat je ne pense pas avoir prévu quelque chose d'aussi compliqué x) mais c'est une bonne idée ! arg ! J'aurais du y penser.

Omou Yaoi : désolé pour ce chapitre déprimant à souhait. Bon, y'a quand même un petit plus qui sauve le tout hein ? ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 17

Arrivé au alentour de Vulcain, Le vaisseau se posa sur une base spatiale où Kirk, Spock, Mccoy, Sulu et Chekov, les seuls à avoir été mis au courant de l'affaire, durent embarquer sur une navette qui les déposa sur la terre ferme. Vulcain était d'une chaleur insupportable, et ses habitants d'une froideur inégalé. Kirk eu peur pour le coeur de Bones et se demanda quelle conséquence aurait une surfréquentation de vulcain sur son médecin. Celui ci se tenu étrangement bien, et si on en jugeait à ses airs crispés, il lui aurait suffit d'être un peu plus pâle et d'avoir des oreilles pointues pour devenir le nouvel homologue de Spock.

Le vulcain, si il était nerveux, n'en montra aucun signe. Personne n'aurait pu prétendre qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se tenait droit, levait la tête avec fierté et ignorant les regards soupçonneux qu'on lui lançait.

Sulu allait beaucoup mieux. Il arrivait dorénavant à se déplacer sans l'aide de Chekov, mais n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré ses forces. Les deux copilotes marchaient avec assurance en évitant les regards curieux qu'on leur lançait. Ils semblaient malgré tout mal à l'aise et se tenaient excessivement proche l'un de l'autre. Mccoy leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil surprotecteur.

Jim, au final, avait l'impression d'être le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ils marchaient tous les cinq dans les couloirs d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour vulcain où ils allaient laisser aux mains de logiciens traditionalistes leur ami de toujours avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Etait-il le seul à en avoir gros sur le coeur ?

Spock n'avait pas changé son comportement à son égard malgré l'incident dans la cabine. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était et s'apprêtait à affronter avec dignité le triste sort qui l'attendait. Jim se sentait quand à lui si coupable que, bien plus que Spock, il avait le sentiment que ce serait lui qu'on allait enfermer.

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle d'analyse où on leur avait donné rendez-vous et furent accueillit aussi amicalement d'un Vulcain pouvait le faire.

- Vous êtes en retard. Déclara t-il.

- Pardonnez nous nous les humains n'ont hélas pas d'horloges intégré dans leurs ridicules petits cerveaux. Répliqua Mccoy, sarcastique.

- Monsieur Spock, veuillez me suivre. Demanda le médecin sans ce soucier de la remarque de son collège. Messieurs, veuillez revenir d'ici une heure si vous souhaitez lui faire vos adieux.

- Adieux ? S'étonna Chekov. Mais nous pourrons toujours revenir le voir.

- J'en doute.

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez.

- Charmant. Grogna Sulu.

- Vous avez vous comme ils nous a toisé ?

_Evidement, nous sommes les ignobles terriens qui ont tenté d'écarter monsieur Spock de la divine voie de la logique !_ Songea Jim, qui s'étonna de ressembler chaque jour un peu plus à Mccoy.

Les quatre hommes n'avaient pas l'intention d'en rester là pour autant. Une heure ce n'était rien en comparaison au temps qu'ils devraient passer sans le second officier de l'Enterprise. Ils avaient fini par s'installer à un café de l'hôpital où ils tuèrent le temps du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Sulu et Chekov s'étaient installé à l'autre bout de la place et tentait tant bien que mal de détendre une atmosphère pesante, tandis que Kirk et Mccoy s'étaient rapproché du comptoir et cherchaient leurs mots sans avoir réellement envie de parler.

- L'Enterprise ne sera jamais aussi performante qu'elle l'a été sans monsieur Spock. Nota Sulu.

- Je ne crois pas que le capitaine Kirk trouvera un équipier meilleur que celui ci. En parlant de cela, j'ai une question à vous poser monsieur Sulu.

Le japonais déglutit difficilement. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Pavel finirait par découvrir la vérité. Il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gène, puis réalisa qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Spock et le capitaine ne pourraient jamais avoir une véritable relation par un terrible coup du sort, et il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être dans la même situation. Il ne devait plus se cacher, ni même nier ce qu'il ressentait pour Chekov. Il avait une chance unique de pouvoir voyager avec celui qu'il aimait et pouvait s'en estimer heureux. Il se devait d'être franc, maintenant, au risque de le regretter dans les temps à venir, et le coeur battant la chamade, il se pencha vers Chekov, prêt à l'écouter et à lui répondre.

- Le capitaine et monsieur Spock ne seraient-ils pas … comment dire … amoureux ?

Sulu cru qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise et ignorant si il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Il s'était préparé à lui déclarer sa flamme, persuadé qu'il l'avait percé à jour, alors qu'il n'avait fait que remarquer le rapprochement entre Kirk et Spock !

- C'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange puisque ce sont deux hommes et que monsieur Spock, obnubilé par la logique, ne pourrait sûrement pas avoir l'idée de … enfin … voilà … de s'accoupler disons, avec un homme puisque … à la base, c'est tout de même un rituel essentiellement nécessaire à la procréation et que deux hommes … bref, je trouvais simplement qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proche et …

Le japonais mourrait d'envie de lui dire de se taire tendis que Chekov se perdait dans des explications douteuses sur des rituels tout aussi douteux. Il hésita à le couper pour lui dire qu'il se trompait et l'arrêter dans ses spéculations sur de potentielles relations sexuelles entre ses deux supérieurs dont les images grivoises gambadaient à présent dans l'esprit de Sulu. Mais le sujet avait été amené, et c'était une occasion bien trop belle pour la laisser passer.

- Pavel ! S'exclama t-il soudainement en tapant sur la table.

- J'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin ? Demanda timidement l'officier russe.

- Entre autre mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je dois vous parler.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Premièrement, sachez que vos hypothèse sur le capitaine et Spock sont juste, bien que je ne sois pas certains qu'ils en aient conscience. Ensuite …

Il prit une seconde inspiration et se lança, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Tout comme le capitaine Kirk pour monsieur Spock, j'éprouve à votre égard des sentiments.

- Ah, mais je vous aime beaucoup aussi monsieur Sulu. Répondit innocemment Chekov.

Hikaru commença à se demander très sérieusement si, à cet instant, Pavel ne le faisait pas tourner en bourrique et envisagea un instant de l'étrangler. Il expira fortement, tenta de reprendre son calme et de mettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau, qui lui donnait l'impression de s'être transformé en un véritable capharnaüm.

- Non Chekov. Reprit patiemment Sulu. Je ne vous aime pas _beaucoup_, je vous aimes tout court. Comme dans : "_je vous aime épousez moi._"

Une lueur de lucidité traversa de pare en pare dans l'esprit de Chekov, réalisant ce qu'essayait de lui dire son ami. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise surprise, ni une bonne. C'était un choc émotionnel pur et simple.

- Mieux vaudrait continuer cette discussion plus loin. Proposa Sulu.

Et Chekov approuva en tremblant. Il s'éloignèrent pour tirer au clair cette histoire en laissant Mccoy et Kirk seuls dans le café, ruminant leur dépression.

- Jim, j'ai une question : aimez vous Spock ?

- Si c'est au sens amical, je vous répondrais que oui, si cela va au delà, je vous affirme que je n'en sais strictement rien.

- Vous doutez ?

- C'est étrange. C'est en quelque sorte comme si, d'une certaine manière, nous avions été toujours ensemble mais que nous n'en avions pas conscience. J'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de différent pour Spock lorsqu'il a été kidnappé par les romuliens. J'ai prit conscience qu'il était plus qu'un excellent officier pour moi. C'est en quelque sorte comme si c'était un membre de ma famille. Mais la question que je me pose, c'est si je le considère comme un frère ou …

- … comme un amant ? Osa Mccoy.

Jim manqua de s'étouffer avec la boisson végétarienne qu'on lui avait servit et qui ressemblait diablement à du jus de carotte. Bones lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'y aller un peu fort ? Demanda Kirk en reprenant un souffle régulier.

Mccoy haussa les épaules.

- Vous savez, depuis peu, plus rien ne m'étonne. Je ne vous mentirais pas ne disant que j'approuve totalement mais en fin de compte …

Ne sachant comment continuer sa phrase, il la laissa en suspend. Jim se redressa sur sa chaise.

- De toute façon la question ne se pose plus. Spock va nous quitter.

- Il n'est pas mort, Jim.

- Non. On va l'enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours alors qu'il est parfaitement sain d'esprit et si je compte sur l'amabilité des vulcains pour me permettre une visite …

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

- On ne le reverra jamais Bones.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux. Jim affalé sur la table, et le docteur regardant dans le ciel une étoile rouge qui déclinait à l'horizon, irradiant de lumière la planète dans un splendide couché de soleil.

- La première fois que Spock vous a vu vous l'avez gratifié d'un magnifique sourire. Je pense qu'il aimerait que vous lui en offriez un nouveau pour la dernière fois au lieu de cet mine affreuse.

Jim soupira et se leva.

- Allons dire au revoir à notre ami Bones.

- On reviendra monsieur Spock. Même si on doit faire sauter la porte pour entrer.

- Mr Chekov. Il est peu probable que vous parveniez à faire sauter la porte de cet asile en sachant qu'elle est constituée d'un alliage extrêmement résistant. Il faudrait également prendre en compte la sécurité qui vous capturerait rapidement ce qui vous rapporte à une probabilité proche de zéro les chances que vous puisiez venir me rendre visite en vous y prenant de cette façon.

- C'est une façon de parler monsieur. Il veut dire qu'on fera tout notre possible pour revenir.

- C'est très gentil à vous monsieur Sulu, bien qu'illogique. Je compte sur vous pour me remplacer.

- Je ferais du mieux que je peux. Assura le japonais.

Puis ils quittèrent la chambre, le laissant seul avec Mccoy et Kirk. Le médecin fut le premier à s'avancer.

- Si ils vont font quoi que ce soit Spock je vous jures que je les transformerais en chaire froide pour mon laboratoire d'autopsie.

- C'est …

- … illogique, je sais.

Il posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule.

- Prenez soin de vous Spock.

Il se retira à son tour de la chambre, laissant seul le vulcain et son capitaine. Tous deux hésitaient à parler. Ils auraient eu des millions de choses à se dire en d'autres circonstance. Les mots n'avaient plus beaucoup d'importance dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Vous allez garder Surak ?

- Surak ?

- Le chat.

- Oh ! Oui bien évidement. Je vous l'aurais volontiers amené mais les Vulcains n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier les animaux de compagnie. Je doute qu'ils les acceptent dans un hôpital.

- L'important est qu'il se porte bien.

- Et vous Spock ? Comment ferais-je pour m'assurer que vous vous portez bien ?

Le vulcain ne su que répondre. Jim avait l'impression de l'accabler plus qu'autre chose. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la main de Spock. Les bandages avaient été retiré de ses doigts et les ongles avaient repoussé, mais il gardait quelques infimes cicatrices de ses jours d'emprisonnement. Kirk regarda sa propre main et écarta le majeur de l'annulaire, en les accolants respectivement à l'index et à l'auriculaire.

- Je n'en suis pas certain Spock, mais …

Il s'approcha alors du lit de Spock et colla sa main à celle de Spock.

- C'est de cette façon que l'on s'embrasse sur Vulcain.

Jim aurait juré que le teint de Spock était devenu encore plus vert qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Le voir " rougir " était tout bonnement adorable. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, savourant cet instant de tranquillité.

- En vérité, ce geste n'a de sens pour un vulcain si il n'a pas de barrière. Le principe de ce toucher permet d'ouvrir plus facilement l'esprit au partenaire et de communiquer les émotions et les sentiments. Mais …

Il hésita, puis plia ses doigts en ne laissant que le majeur et l'index tendu, tendis qu'il parcourait ceux de Kirk.

- … pour moi, cela signifie quelque chose. Merci.

- Je vous le devais bien.

Spock enfoui son visage dans la chemise de Jim. Avant que celui ci ne puisse faire une remarque, le vulcain l'arrêta.

- Ne dites rien. La logique n'a rien à voir avec cela. J'en ai honte, mais je ne peux le réfuter, et je ne pourrais en parler à personne ici une fois que vous serez partit. Laissez moi profiter de ces derniers instants en votre compagnie.

Jim hocha la tête et posa son menton sur la tête du Vulcain.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra se revoir … Dit le vulcain.

Kirk attrapa son ami par les épaules et le repoussa pour mieux le regarder. Il avait l'air malheureux, pour la première fois son visage montrait une fatigue évidente, un regard piteux … il semblait fragile. Jim passa une main dans sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux à rebrousse-poil, puis embrassa sa tempe.

- Il n'y a jamais d'adieux véritable.

Et il se leva, au moment même où le médecin vulcain entrait dans la pièce. Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à détacher. Kirk referma la porte avec lenteur, et lorsque celle ci fut close, il comprit qu'il avait enfermé derrière une âme meurtrie qui avait imploré son secours.

x x x

Du calme ! Il reste encore environs 2 chapitres puis une prologue. De quoi faire revirer la situation ;)

Vous aurez noté que le nom du chat de Spock est celui du grand philosophe vulcain qui a préconisé la logique pour ramener la paix sur sa planète. x)

au sujet de la prise de conscience de Jim, eh bien en fait quand on regarde bien la série certaines scènes ( comme celle de l'épisode " une partie de campagne " ) laisse vraiment planer le doute sur la véritable nature de leur relation. J'ai toujours pensé que la relation que Spock et Kirk entretenait était proche de la relation amoureuse mais n'était pas charnelle. C'est un lien psychique qui les lies et cela leur convient ( du moins dans la série … ). Et puis arrivé à un certain stade de l'histoire, j'avais déjà bien travaillé sur le subconscient du capitaine et j'ai donc trouvé inutile de revenir encore et encore sur ses sentiments chaotique ^^( tout ça pour me justifié d'avoir quelque peu bâclé cette partie du scénario x) sorry !

Un gros merci aux reviewers. Quelques mots me suffisent et sont très gratifiants.


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 18

Mccoy attendait que Kirk et Spock fassent leurs adieux devant la porte de la chambre. Les médecins, les visiteurs et les patients qui passaient par là ne parlaient que de Spock. La nouvelle de la destruction de ses barrières s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et faisait jaser tout l'hôpital, peut-être même toute la planète. Certains s'inquiétaient - autant qu'un vulcain pouvait le faire - d'autre ne faisaient que relater les faits qu'ils avaient à leurs connaissances, où peser le pour et le contre des traitements les plus adapté qu'ils avaient en leur possessions. Bones avait l'impression d'être un étudiant de première année parmi l'élite de l'ordre des médecins. Les noms des médicaments qu'ils mentionnaient n'appartenaient à aucun registre sur Terre, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter au plus haut point. Il pouvait imaginer que les Vulcains gardaient pour eux leurs découvertes médicales, ce qui était certe égoïste, mais terriblement illogique …

… ou supposer que les médicaments cités étaient purement expérimentaux.

_Leonard, mon vieux, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite de penser tu vas faire des cauchemars cette nuit._

- D'après nos informations ses barrières auraient lâché au bout de deux mois. Déclara un docteur vulcain à un autre.

- Il avait fallu douze ans de captivité et de torture pour venir à bout du premier cas. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant. L'officier Spock est vraiment … humain.

Le méprit avec lequel ce simple mot avait été prononcé manqua de faire sortir Mccoy de ses gongs. Mais le docteur se ravisa. Si ils voulaient avoir une chance de pouvoir rendre visite à Spock on ne devait surtout pas se plaindre de leur comportement.

Lorsque le vulcain qui les avait abordé en premier lieux apparut, Bones se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- Oh, très cher confrère. Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'éclairer sur quelque point au sujet de notre patient.

Prévoyant la réticence de l'homme avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, il reprit.

- Après tout j'ai été son médecin traitant pendant plusieurs année et le premier à faire le diagnostique de son état. Les informations que je pourrais vous livrer seraient précieuse, mais je pourrais négliger quelques détail qui me sembleraient anodin d'ordinaire si je n'avais pas toutes les informations à ma disposition.

Vaincu par la logique d'un docteur humain, le vulcain hocha la tête, prêt à répondre à ses questions.

- Comment comptez vous soigner Spock avec des médicaments ? Les barrières mentales me semblent être davantage un acquis qu'un état.

- Expliquez-vous en des termes plus concret.

- En fin de compte, structurer ses barrières mentales, c'est comme apprendre à marcher, mais lorsqu'on perd sa motricité sur une durée de temps indéterminée, l'unique moyen de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes c'est de faire une rééducation. Les médicaments n'aident en rien. Pourquoi lui en donner ?

- Sachez que nous le lui faisons subir aucun traitement qui ne soit indispensables. Ces médicaments sont spécifiques aux vulcains et ont pour objectif de limiter l'expression des émotions ainsi que la gène du patient. Le reste est constitué d'antidépresseurs pour nous assurer que son état mental ne se dégrade pas.

- Pourquoi des antidépresseurs ? S'étonna Mccoy. Un vulcain avec ou sans barrière reste un vulcain suffisamment logique pour comprendre que le suicide n'est pas une solution.

- Nous le pensions jusqu'à ce que notre précédent patient se soit jeté par la fenêtre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Mccoy le retient par l'épaule.

- Une minute. Le Vulcain qui avait perdu ses barrières mentales est mort ?

- Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir ? Demanda le médecin qui ressentait à présent un agacement profond pour de docteur terrien.

- Sachez que c'est d'une importance capitale.

- Oui, il est mort. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, à moins que dans votre civilisation primitive vous sachiez ramener les morts à la vie.

Mccoy, piqué au vif, retira sa main.

- Je suis docteur, humain peut-être, mais docteur, et sachez pour votre gouverne que j'ai recollé un cerveau dans une de vos tête à une époque où celles ci ne faisaient pas le double de leur volume.

- Je n'ai pas comprit le sens de vos sous entendu, _docteur_. Veuillez vous exprimer en de termes plus clair.

- Il ne suffit pas d'avoir de la logique pour être un peuple supérieur, ni même juger que ses confrères qui n'ont plus le loisir de penser de la même façon dignes d'être enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique.

Le vulcain lui lança un regard foudroyant mais ne releva pas. Il se retourna vers la porte en lançant une phrase qui ressemblait à un " vraiment très émotionnel ".

A cet instant, Jim sortit de la chambre, abattu comme jamais.

- Tout va bien Mccoy ? Demanda t-il.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander cela.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils vont lui faire.

- Et moi j'en sais déjà bien assez. Venez, Jim, il est trop tôt pour vous avachir. Il y a encore une espionne à capturer à bord de l'Enterprise.

- Vous avez raison Mccoy.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs tout en continuant leur discussion, cherchants des théories, des hypothèses, mais aucunes ne concordaient. Kirk désespérait d'un jour la percer à jour.

- Au fait où sont Chekov et Sulu ?

- Je leur ai dit d'attendre dehors. A ce propos, je devrais peut-être vous prévenir de …

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et se mit à marcher à reculons. Jim se retourna en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer, puis le docteur partit au pas de course.

- Bones !

Kirk se lança à sa poursuite mais manqua bien de le perdre. Mccoy courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le laissait croire. Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, se fut devant le comptoir de la pharmacie, en nage et devant un vulcain désapprobateur.

- Je sais que pour vous je dois sans doute être un humain excentrique qui ne comprend rien à votre culture et qui est aussi illogique qu'un ballon de baudruche dans une civière, mais j'apprécierais si vous me permettiez d'analyser ce médicament. Déclara t-il en désignant un flacon sur une étagère et tentant de reprendre son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Bones ! S'exclama Jim. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend.

- Faites moi confiance Jim, je crois que j'ai trouvé le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il fit passer son tricordeur devant la substance et poussa une exclamation qui oscillait entre la surprise et le triomphe.

- Jim ! Savez vous ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, exprimez-vous !

- C'est un sorte d'antidépresseur tricyclique que les vulcains utilise dans leurs traitements. Spock avait relevé exactement la même substance sur le dos de son chat.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Bones.

- Faites marcher vos méninge, Jim ! Il est évident que notre espion, celui qui a collaboré avec les Romuliens pour briser les barrières de Spock fait partit de l'équipe chargée de le soigner !

- Expliquez-vous non de Dieu !

- Cet antidépresseur ne peut-être prescrit que par un médecin vulcain pour un patient ayant perdu ses barrières mentales puisqu'en cas normal, un vulcain n'en aurait pas besoin. Qui d'autre aurait pu amener ce médicament sur le vaisseau ?

- Mais pourquoi un médecin ? Pour quelle raison aurait-elle détruit les barrières de Spock ?

- Trois raisons possibles, valables, et compatibles : la première elle souhaite entretenir de mauvaise relation entre les Romuliens et les Vulcains. Si ils sont cousins, ils n'en sont pas moins radicalement opposés dans leur façon de penser. La seconde est que ceci est été réalisé dans le but de faire avancer la recherche dans ce domaine et d'approfondir les connaissances de l'esprit Vulcain mis à nu. La troisième … consiste tout simplement à ne pas perdre son travail.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le Vulcain qui avait perdu ses barrières est mort il y a de cela peu de temps. C'était le seul a avoir subit un tel choc et donc le seul sujet sur qui expérimenter. Notre demoiselle n'avait pas envie de perdre son poste et s'est donc arrangée avec les Romulien pour leur livrer sur un plateau l'un des meilleurs officiers de la flotte de Starfleet et trouver un nouveau sujet d'étude.

- Je sais à qui vous pensez Mccoy mais ne ne peut m'y résoudre. C'est impossible. Elle était ici lorsque je l'ai appelée pour la première fois.

- Si vous l'avez appelé sur un émetteur transmetteur elle a pu sans problème détourner les messages jusqu'à elle, soit dans sa cabine à bord même de l'Enterprise, en vous faisant croire qu'elle se trouvait sur Vulcain. Vous lui donniez toutes les informations qu'elle voulait sans le savoir Jim !

- Si ce que vous dites est-vrai elle est toujours sur l'Enterprise !

- Capitaine !

Sulu et Chekov arrivèrent en courant et s'arrêtèrent de justesse.

- Nous avons reçu un appel de monsieur Scott ! Il nous a confirmé qu'une seconde navette avait quitté la base peu de temps après nous. L'espionne doit être à l'intérieur.

- Elle peut-être n'importe où maintenant.

- Oh non, pas n'importe où monsieur Chekov ! Gronda Kirk, suivez moi !

- Où allons nous ?

- Rendre une petite visite à ce cher docteur Sulivan.

Lorsque Kirk se retrouva dans la chambre de Spock, il le vit inconscient. Il s'apprêtait à aller vérifier son pouls lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

- Il va bien. Je l'ai simplement mit sous tranquillisant. Nous ne commencerons pas les traitements avant que son corps ai totalement récupéré.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir, mais cela lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

- Vous avez torturé Spock pour garder votre place dans la société vulcaine …

- Spock ne sera pas le seul à subir cela. D'autre Vulcains suivrons, avec des techniques toujours plus rapides et performantes. Ils nous faut anticiper maintenant pour pouvoir soigner les prochains, ou il sera trop tard.

- Trop tard ?

- Les Romuliens ignorent tout des cartes internes de la Fédération. Maintenant qu'ils ont pratiqué le Porn Farr avec Spock il en connaissent chaque recoin, chaque détail, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne nous envahissent.

- C'est de votre faute ! Vous le leur avez servit sur un plateau d'argent !

- Ce fut ma seule erreur. Le précédent Vulcain avait réussit à résister à la fusion de l'esprit pendant l'accouplement. C'est suite à cet événement qu'il a perdu ses barrières. Je ne savais même pas que les Romuliens avaient réussit à mettre au point un poison qui pouvait faire réagir de cette façon la physionomie d'un corps vulcain. La situation est d'autant plus critique. J'ai eu tord de leur livrer Spock. Je n'aurais pas du céder à leur demande. Il m'ont déclaré que ce capitaine détraqué n'accepterait pas de torturé qui que ce soit d'autre votre premier officier.

- Vous avez essayé de le tuer.

- Quand cela ? Ah, oui ! Monsieur Sulu ! En vérité j'ai tout mis en scène pour que vous pensiez que j'en avais après Spock. Etant donné que votre ami devait rester vivant pour moi j'étais disculpée de tout soupçons.

- Mais vous m'avez proposé de le tuer.

- Dans un soucis d'humanité. Le docteur vous aurait confirmé que j'aurais bel et bien besoin de Spock pour continuer mes travaux. Le mobile n'aurait pas collé.

- Quand avez vous rejoins l'Enterprise ?

- La mort du premier sujet s'est réalisé peu de temps avant que Spock ne souffre du mal du Porn Farr et ne soit contraint de retourner sur sa planète. J'en ai profité pour monter sur l'Enterprise et prendre la place d'un officier de réparation. Ce poste me permettait d'effacer les preuves de mes méfaits sans que vous ne puissiez pister ma trace.

- Et le chat ?

- Cet animal s'est téléporté à bord en même temps que moi, je l'ai gardé quelque temps puis après votre dernier appel j'ai réalisé qu'il était dangereux pour ma couverture. Je l'ai donc jeté dehors.

- Après cela je doutes que les vulcains accepterons d'un jour admettre un humain dans leurs services médicaux …

- Je n'en serais pas si sur à votre place. Après tout, j'ai sauvé monsieur Spock en vous empêchant de l'enlever, et lorsque vous avez sortit votre phraseur nous nous sommes battus et je n'ai eu d'autre choix, dans un banal accident, de vous éliminer.

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, elle sortit une arme et la pointa sur Jim, médusé.

- Adieux capitaine …

Elle tira, Jim se plaqua contre le sol. Sulu et Chekov se ruèrent dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur la jeune femme. Le rayon dévia et alla percuté une façade du mur. L'explosion fit un tel vacarme qu'elle aurait réveillé un mort vivant. Des morceaux de pierre volèrent dans toute la pièce et Jim eu le bon réflexe de tirer Spock vers lui pour le protéger des projectiles. C'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas été blessé, mais la porte était bloquée, et la seule issue était un mur détruit au septième étage d'un hôpital vulcain. A l'horizon le soleil irradiait comme jamais, et Kirk aurait bien prit le temps de l'admirer si il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une situation aussi critique.

Spock reprenait lentement conscience, mais Jim doutait fortement de sa capacité à courir alors qu'il subissait les effets des narcotiques. Par ailleurs, courir où ? De leur côté, Sulu et Chekov, légèrement sonné, n'était plus maître de la doctoresse, qui se révélait être une excellente Judoka.

- Spock, Spock ! Murmura t-il. Réveillez vous !

La priorité était de le mettre à l'abris. Le vulcain se réveilla, dans un état comateux mais suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'il avait manqué un retournement de situation plutôt énorme.

- Jim ? S'étonna t-il. Je croyais que vous étiez retourné sur l'Enterprise ?

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Levez vous.

Il le tira par le bras et s'approcha du trou fait dans la cloison. Le toit n'était qu'à un demi mètre de leur tête.

- Je vais vous faire la courte échelle Spock. Accrochez vous.

Jim n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait peur de blesser Spock ou pire si celui ci, trop épuisé, n'arrivait pas à se rattraper au bord du toit. Mais celui ci n'eut aucune difficulté apparente.

Sulivan avait réussit à jeter à terre Sulu et Chekov et tira à nouveau, mais aucun rayon n'apparut. Par chance, il devait être déchargé. Elle se sortit de sa blouse ce qui semblait être une machette et approcha dangereusement du capitaine.

- Jim ! Appela Spock.

Kirk leva les yeux au ciel et vit son ami lui tendre la main. Songeant qu'il aurait bien le temps de jouer au héros plus tard, il attrapa le bras de son ami qui le tira jusque sur le toit.

- Est-ce une de vos anciennes conquêtes capitaine ? Demanda Spock avec tout le sérieux dont il faisait preuve d'ordinaire.

- Si vous n'étiez pas vulcain Spock je jurerais que c'était de l'ironie.

Mais déjà elle avait réussit à grimper et les rejoindre, le dos courbé, l'arme en main, elle s'approchait, menaçante. Jim passa un bras autour du dos de Spock et le tient par l'épaule en reculant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, gravissant les tuiles du toit.

- Je pensais qu'en coexistant avec les Vulcains vous auriez acquis leur sagesse et leur logique. Nous tuez ne vous apportera plus rien. On saura que c'était vous.

- Ah oui ! Cette fameuse logique. Sachez qu'elle me rend dingue, capitaine. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces oreilles pointues et ces visages inexpressifs, froids, insensibles. Leurs airs supérieurs les rendent encore plus méprisants. J'avais accepté ce poste alors que je sortais de l'école de médecine, meilleure de ma promotion, des étoiles plein les yeux et imaginant toutes les portes qui allaient s'ouvrir à moi. Mais les vulcains, dans leur infinie sagesse, sont aussi paranoïaque que xénophobes et je ne put presque rien savoir de tous les secrets médicaux qui auraient pu faire avancer la science sur Terre.

Jim et Spock arrivèrent au sommet du toit. Une bourrasque fit perdre l'équilibre à Spock qui tomba en arrière. Kirk le rattrapa de justesse, réalisant qu'ils étaient à la merci de Sulivan.

- Vous êtes très émotionnel capitaine, c'est là votre plus grand défaut. Cela causera votre perte.

Elle leva son arme, prête à l'abaisser. Jim réalisa qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de carte à jouer. Risquant le tout pour le tout, il s'élança du côté du toit où Spock avait glissé et les deux hommes se roulèrent jusqu'au bord du vide. Spock y tomba et se retint de justesse à la gouttière. Jim l'attrapa par les poignets et tenta de le remonter en vain.

- Vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable, capitaine.

Elle descendit avec prudence pour être certaine de ne pas tomber, puis se teint, une jambe sur le toit et l'autre sur la gouttière, la machette au dessus de la tête.

Jim n'avait plus le choix, en prenant appuis sur sa jambe droite, il déplia la gauche et donna un coup de pied à Sulivan. Déséquilibrée, la femme chancela, avant de tomber dans le vide. Jim en eu presque honte, mais il n'éprouva aucun remords. Sa priorité était Spock. Avec plus de poigne, il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le tira jusqu'à lui. Le serrant avec tant de force qu'il cru bien lui broyer les os. Cette fois, il était en sécurité.

x x x

Bouh ! Quel chapitre ! Je pensais le découper en deux et finalement je l'ai laissé en un seul. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ( voilà Jim qui va récompenser Spock pour tout ses efforts ^^ niak niak )


	19. Chapter 19

Note de l'auteur : **Attention** ceci est le dernier chapitre avant la prologue. C'est aussi le chapitre J où Jim et Spock vont LE faire ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. * * ) donc lemon comme on dit.

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : contient des scènes de tortures ( plus maintenant ) et des relations sexuelles

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 19

Sulu se tapa le front.

- J'y pense : Le Romulien qui a récupéré les informations de Spock …

- … est mort lors de notre fusillade sur le vaisseau. Termina Jim. Les cartes stellaires de la FI sont bien protégée.

- C'est un happy end alors. Remarqua Chekov. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il leur fallait un Vulcain pour avoir ces informations et pourquoi il était nécessaire d'enlever monsieur Spock.

- Aucune autres espèce de la galaxie n'a une mémoire aussi précise que celle des vulcains et n'aurait donc pu offrir une carte aussi précise. Ils ont aussi l'avantage de transférer leur souvenir à leur conjoint lors du Porn Farr sans pouvoir les modifier. Aucune créature n'aurait mieux pu leur fournir ces données. le premier Vulcain a perdu ses barrières en combattant son esprit lors du Porn Farr et dès que ses barrières sont tombée la communication des esprits n'existe plus. Il fallait donc un autre Vulcain, et si possible qui n'ai pas de barrières trop solides. Spock étant à demi-humain remplissait parfaitement ces fonctions, et le gouvernement Romulien pouvait se servir de la soeur du capitaine que Jim et Spock avait rencontré pour leur servir de couverture. Expliqua Mccoy. Tout collait à merveille. Ils n'avaient simplement pas prévu que leur cobaye mourrait.

- Quel casse tête politique ! Et dire que l'on a évité une guerre entre l'Empire et la Fédération !

L'Enterprise avait trouvé refuge sur une planète associée à Starfleet, à quelques années lumière de Vulcain et s'étaient installé dans la base, confortable mais déserte depuis plusieurs jours. La majeur partie des membres de l'équipages étaient resté sur la planète de Spock. Seul le petit comité des cinq avait souhaité s'isoler pour discuter des dernier événements, répondre à toutes les questions et classer cette histoire dans la catégorie " mauvais souvenir : affaire classée ".

La planète était excessivement froide. La tempête de neige faisait rage à l'extérieur mais à vrai dire, personne n'avait vraiment envie de sortir. Sulu et Chekov étaient assit à côté d'un feu de cheminée comme on en faisait encore au XXème siècle, épaule contre épaule, recouvert chacun d'une couverture et les doigts de leur mains étroitement serrés. Kirk ne posa pas de question, mais remarqua que Mccoy n'avait montré aucun signe de surprise quant à leur rapprochement soudain. Jim s'estima heureux pour eux.

- Capitaine …

- Sulu, nous ne sommes plus sur l'Enterprise, ici vous pouvez m'appeler Jim.

- Heu … bien. Je me demandais si Spock allait rester avec nous maintenant.

- Le haut commandement n'a pas l'air de s'y opposer. Il semblait surtout très mal à l'aise d'avoir contribué à jouer le jeux de l'ennemi.

- Je veux bien vous croire. Où est monsieur Spock ?

- Sarek est venu lui rendre visite. Je vais voir où ils en sont.

Mccoy, constatant qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec le japonais et le russe, décida qu'il n'était d'humeur à tenir la chandelle. Il se leva lui aussi en prétextant faire en tour en cuisine.

- J'ai été heureux de vous voir père.

- Moi de même mon fils. J'ai cependant une dernière question à te poser.

- Je vous écoute.

- Quelle est la véritable nature de ta relation avec le capitaine Kirk ?

Spock hésita. Puis finalement …

- Je l'aime.

- C'est …

- Même si c'est illogique, même si en temps que vulcain cela brise tout nos précepte, c'est un sentiments dont j'avais plus où moins conscience avant même de perdre mes barrières et que je ne peux refouler. Ce lien qui nous uni dépasse l'entendement, repousse les limites même de la logique. C'est au dessus de mes forces de l'ignorer.

Sarek médita cette réponse quelques instants.

- C'est une argumentation satisfaisante. Mais, qu'en est-il du capitaine ?

Spock se rembrunit.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si il partage ces sentiments, que feras-tu ?

- Rien qui ne puisse altérer ma précédente décision père. Je lui en ferais part dès qu'il reviendra.

Sarek leva sa main et lui adressa un salut Vulcain.

- Paix et prospérité mon fils.

- Paix et prospérité père.

Et le vulcain quitta la cabine. Spock se retrouva seul dans ses locaux, savourant un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. C'était comme si il avait soudainement perdu la moitié de sa masse corporelle, bien que ce soit totalement impossible et illogique. Il se sentait fatigué et poisseux. Sa première décision fut de prendre une douche puis d'aller se coucher. Il parlerait au capitaine le lendemain.

Pour la première fois depuis la destruction de ses barrières Spock ne ressentit aucune faiblesse. Il était serin un calme. Aucune émotion ne le menaçait ou risquait d'atteindre son esprit. Il se sentait même fort. Mccoy aurait défini ce sentiment de puissance par une métaphore pittoresque comme " se sentir capable de déplacer des montagnes ". Absurde.

L'eau de la douche qui coulait le long de son corps lui fit un bien fou, la douce chaleur et la vapeur qui l'entourait lui offrait un sentiment de protection et de sécurité. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour se décider à en sortir.

Il revêtit un pyjama de coton et se laissa glisser le long du mur, épuisé. Surak, que le capitaine Kirk avait amené sur la station, se jeta sur ses genoux en ronronnant de plaisir. La chaleur et le bourdonnement qu'émettait l'animal eurent raison de sa fatigue et il tomba endormit, assis contre le mur de la salle de bain.

Ce fut dans cette position que Jim le trouva. Le chat avait fini par quitter ses genoux confortables pour favoriser la couverture du lit. Le capitaine avait quelques scrupule à l'idée de le réveiller, mais n'avait aucune envie de le laisser dormir sur le sol.

Avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le second en dessous de ses cuisses. Là où il s'attendait à ce que Spock soit très lourd, il s'étonna de le soulever avec facilité. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment récupéré de poids depuis son enlèvement. Il paraissait toujours aussi maigre et fragile.

Jim le déposa sur le lit et le recouvrit pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais finalement se ravisa. Il n'avait plus envie de quitter Spock, pas même une nuit de plus, de peur de le perdre. Si ces sentiments étaient toujours chaotiques, il ne doutait plus à présent du chemin sur lequel il était prêt à s'engager.

Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Spock.

Jim se laissa tomber à côté de son ami et le dévisagea dans son sommeil, réalisant pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il lui trouvait bonne mine.

- Vous m'observez ?

- Et vous vous ne dormiez pas ?

- Je me suis réveillé à mi-chemin de mon lit lorsque vous m'avez transporté.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je dormirais bien mieux ici que par terre.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Spock reprit la parole.

- J'ai décidé de retourner sur Vulcain.

Jim se redressa, choqué et surprit par cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.

- Mon père m'a affirmé que je pourrais retrouver mes barrières si je suivais une formation. Mais cela devrait me prendre un an.

- Un an … répéta Jim, abattu.

- Vous semblez troublé, Jim.

- Je le suis … un an sans vous ce sera pour moi des siècles sans la moitié de mon cerveau.

- Un an sans vous Jim, ce sera pour moi l'éternité sans la moitié de mon être.

Jim mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'avait dit Spock, et à quel point c'était touchant d'entendre cela d'un Vulcain.

- Vous perdrez vos sentiments si vous retrouvez vos barrières.

- Je n'exprimerais plus mes émotions, mais les sentiments ne sont pas des émotions Jim et …

Il tendis la main vers celle de celui qu'il aimait et écarta les doigts, posant sa paume sur celle de Kirk avec lenteur.

- … ce que j'éprouve pour vous est bien trop puissant pour disparaître. Même après des siècles d'absence je ne pourrais vous oublier.

Jim prit cette main dans la sienne et leva les yeux vers Spock.

- Est-ce que … vous me feriez confiance ?

Le vulcain hocha la tête. Jim roula et se plaça au dessus de lui, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent tandis que l'homme embrassa amoureusement les lèvres du vulcain. Spock y répondit avec prudence, rarement habitué à ressentir de telles émotions lorsqu'il n'était pas soumis au contraintes du Porn Farr. Il se demandait si il arriverait à le faire avec Jim sans cette précieuses aide biologique. Le souvenir du viol allait-il revenir lui aussi pendant l'acte ? Ne serait-il pas en proie à une crise de panique ?

Kirk sentit le tourment du vulcain et se redressa, caressa sa joue du dos de la main.

- J'irais doucement. Promis t-il avec tendresse.

Spock hocha la tête, l'esprit perturbé par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Entre le doute et la confiance, il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il était cependant certain que Jim ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait toujours été doux avec lui et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le trompe. Craintivement il consentit à le laisser prendre les commandes.

Jim enleva son pantalon, puis défit les boutons de sa chemise, un par un avec lenteur, en profitant pour l'embrasser sur le torse et descendre jusqu'à son bassin, caressant sa peau comme si un courant d'air s'y promenait. Spock se sentit frissonner, possédé par une ardeur qui lui faisait perdre toutes ses angoisses. Il se redressa et enleva à son tour les vêtements de Jim. Comme incapable de savourer la simple vue de son corps, il poussa son amant avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et commença à lui suçoter le cou. Jim serra les draps avec plus de force en laissant échapper un gémissement. Il tendis la main vers la commode en tâtonnant, cherchant un tube de lubrifiant qu'il ne trouva pas. Evidement.

Jim était réticent à l'idée de pénétrer Spock sans préparation. Il avait suffisamment souffert de ce genre de rapport pendant ses heures de tortures. Le corps du vulcain était crispé, la sueur perlait sur son front et Jim ne savait plus quoi faire pour le rassurer. Il le caressa avec douceur et précaution. Il avait eu suffisamment de rapport avec des femmes pour apprendre à détendre n'importe quel partenaire, même les plus puritaines. Spock, par son statu de vulcain, était devenu un véritable défit.

- Spock. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt …

- Allez y Jim.

- Je …

- Je suis en prie. J'ai confiance. Faites le.

Jim capitula et tendit deux doigts à Spock, qui les suça avec ferveur. Kirk approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles et susurra sensuellement.

- Vous êtes courageux Spock.

Puis il redirigea sa bouche vers le cou de son amant en y laissant un profond suçon. Spock émit un gémissement et libéra les doigts humide de son capitaine. Jim était prêt à le mettre en condition. Le vulcain attrapa le bras de l'homme, anxieux et malgré tout impatient. D'une main, Jim lui caressa les cheveux et de l'autre, il introduisit un premier doigt dans son intimité. Spock poussa un glapissement de surprise. Ses joues avaient prit une teinte verdâtre comme son amant ne les avait jamais vu. Avait-il de la fièvre ou était-ce l'effervescence du sexe ? Le regard qu'il lui lançait l'implorait d'introduire un seconde doigt. Jim s'exécuta.

Spock enfui son visage dans ses mains, honteux d'être vu dans une position si embarrassante. Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que son côté vulcain refaisait surface. Il retira ses doigts et écarta les poignets qui cachaient le visage de son amour. Il l'admira, les joues vertes, la respiration saccadée, le suppliant littéralement de le pénétrer. Pourtant il fermait les paupières refusant de les ouvrir, les lèvres tremblante comme le reste de son corps. Il redoutait sans doute la douleur.

- Spock. Appela t-il.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Spock. Insista Jim.

Il posa une main contre sa joue.

- Laisse moi te regarder.

Hésitant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux croisant ce regard qui l'avait rendu fou à en mourir. Jim approcha ses lèvre et l'embrassa, tendis qu'il le pénétrait avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Spock ne pu retenir un cris de douleur. Jim le serra immédiatement contre lui en lui frottant les cheveux et le dos, murmurant à son oreille pour faire cesser les gémissements de souffrances.

- Chut … chut … ça va aller. Murmura t-il.

Lorsque la douleur se dissipa, Spock ne ressentit plus rien d'autre qu'un plaisir immense, si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir hors de son corps. Il gémit et entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Jim, nichant son visage dans le creux de son coups. Kirk sentait le souffle de son amant sur sa peau nue, ce qui ne le rendait que plus extatique. Il commença un mouvement de va et viens lent, qui laissa échapper une plainte à son amour, puis accéléra la cadence, sans la rendre violente pour autant. Spock murmurait son nom au creux de son oreille, inlassablement, encore et encore. La fièvre s'emparait d'eux. Une passion dévorante les contraignaient à suivre une pulsion animale, perdant totalement le contrôle de leurs mouvements, de leurs esprits. Il n'y avait que le sexe, et leur partenaire. Seul le mouvement et le nom. Plus rien n'existait dans ce bas monde. Ni malheur, ni souffrance, ni larmes et ni terreur. Les autres avaient disparut, il n'y avaient qu'eux deux, et leur plaisir naissant, le goût d'une saveur qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. Jim accéléra encore et les murmure se firent parole, jusqu'à toucher la prostate de son amant et que Spock pousse un cri déchirant. Son nom. Rien que son nom. Jim, satisfait, se retira pour se laisser tomber à la gauche de son amour, à bout de souffle.

Spock eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Lorsque sa pensée reprit un sens logique, il avait tout juste la force de bouger. Il se contenta de s'allonger à côté de Jim qui le serra de toute ses forces, admirant avec un sourire les marques qu'il avait laissé dans son cou.

- Je pense … que c'était un beau cadeau d'adieu. Murmura Spock.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu. Nous nous reverrons dans un an n'est-ce pas ?

Spock hocha la tête. La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui, mais dans un dernier souffle, il murmura.

- Je vous promet d'y arriver en moins de six mois.

x x x

Enfin me direz vous ! XD

J'avais aussi imaginé une fin plus fun avec Spock et Jim nu gardant la trace de leur ébat, et Sarek qui revient parce qu'il a oublié son manteau, mais ça manquait quand même de sérieux x)

J'avais du mal à visualiser la scène alors j'ai reprit un de mes anciens récit avec des OC et je l'ai un peu réécrit pour que ça colle aux personnages.

Il reste l'épilogue. C'est bientôt fini.


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : Barrières

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ( hélas … )

Avertissement : bon ben à ce stade à sert plus à rien x)

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov

—

Chapitre 20 : Epilogue

Faire changer d'avis Spock semblait être peine perdue. Par ailleurs, Jim n'en avait aucune envie. Il savait que le vulcain avait besoin de retrouver ses barrières pour son propre bien être et il l'acceptait. Mccoy avait réagit de manière beaucoup plus excessive, mais Kirk avait fini par le raisonner.

- Quand comptez vous partir ? Avait demandé Jim un soir où ils avaient reprit leurs ébats.

- D'ici un bon mois. Nous avons mérité notre permission je crois, et je veux passer encore un peu de temps avec vous.

- Vous ne me direz plus ces mots une fois que vous reviendrez.

- C'est vrai. Reconnu le Vulcain. Mais ça ne signifiera pas que je ne le penserai pas.

Jim l'embrassa et ils repartirent de plus belle.

Ces trente jours passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Jim aurait juré qu'ils n'étaient même pas resté une semaine sur la planète. Mais il était temps de retourner sur l'Enterprise, et de laisser Spock sur Vulcain.

Une navette leur fit faire le trajet jusqu'à la planète natale de leur ami. Le petit comité se retrouva devant un temple dont l'accès, en temps d'humain, leur était interdit. C'était là que se dérouleraient leurs adieux.

- Docteur Mccoy, je vous prierais de ne pas trop importuner le capitaine pendant mon absence.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un vulcain qui va m'apprendre à faire mon travail tout de même.

- Vous semblez légèrement nerveux docteur …

- Moi ? Nerveux ? Ah ah ah ! Quelle bonne blague !

Et il reprit sur un ton plus menaçant.

- Si vos compatriotes vous font faire l'ablation totale des émotions je vous jure que je vais le botter les fesses quitte à me retrouver dans votre asile de vulcain détraqué.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on vous internerais pour si peux.

- La ferme Spock.

Il l'enlaça amicalement et lui tapota dans le dos avant de s'écarter, laissant place à monsieur Sulu et Chekov. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir la main soudée l'une avec l'autre depuis leur passage à l'hôpital psychiatrique, il regardait monsieur Spock avec un sourire franc et encourageant.

- Je vois que pour vous les choses s'arrangent. Remarqua Spock.

- Je pourrais en dire de même. Reprit Sulu. J'aiderais la capitaine pendant votre absence, mais le poste de second vous revient de droit, j'attendrais avec empressement votre retour sur l'Enterprise.

- Vous n'aimez pas mon poste monsieur Sulu ?

- Disons que je préfère le mien, sur le tableau des commandes à côté de Pavel.

Spock hocha la tête et Sulu s'écarta pour laisser le jeune russe un instant avec le vulcain.

- Je me posais une question monsieur. Comment appelle t-on la personne aimée en langage vulcain ?

Spock fut prit au dépourvu, mais finalement murmura :

- T'hy'la. Cela peu vouloir dire ami, frère ou amant.

- T'hy'la … répéta Chekov comme pour être certain de ne pas l'oublier. Merci monsieur Spock.

Et il s'éloigna, allant retrouver Sulu à qui il murmura un mot à l'oreille. Le japonais le regarda avec étonnement avant que Pavel ne recommence à chuchoter. Hikaru éclata alors de rire et Mccoy du grogner pour les faire taire.

Jim s'approcha à son tour de Spock. Les autres firent soudain mine de regarder ailleurs et commencèrent à se dissiper avec autant de discrétion qu'ils en étaient capable. Cela fit plus rire Kirk qu'autre chose, mais il avait bien d'autre centre d'attention. Se tournant vers son amour, il lui prit la tête dans les mains.

- Alors c'est ainsi.

Spock hocha la tête. De leurs mains, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent comme le faisaient les vulcains sur leur planète natale et s'embrassèrent à la façon de la Terre. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leurs baisers, ils se collèrent front contre front et fermèrent les yeux, profitant de leurs dernier moment d'intimité ensemble.

- Voulez vous me dire quelque chose ?

- Il y aurait tellement de chose à vous dire Spock, que je ne sais pas où que commencer.

- Puis-je formuler une requête ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Ne me demandez pas de rester avec vous.

Jim ouvrit les yeux et regarda le vulcain.

- Je n'aurais pas la force sans mes barrières de refuser votre proposition.

Jim lui caressa la nuque avec sa main et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Je suppose qu'il est temps.

Spock hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent. Jim tenait toujours la main de Spock et ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il fut trop loin pour arriver à la serrer. Le vulcain lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher vers le temple.

Spock avait l'esprit troublé. Il repensait à une multitude de choses, de souvenirs qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son capitaine. Il lui sembla qu'on appelait cet état la nostalgie. Il y avait le souvenir où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, celui où il l'avait retrouvé sur le vaisseau Romulien …

Mais le plus beaux était celui où il avait rencontré Jim pour la première fois, et qu'il lui avait adressé ce magnifique sourire.

- Surak !

Spock se retourna. Le chat avait échappé à la navette et courrait à présent jusqu'à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers Jim. Pour la première fois Spock fut troublé d'y voir une détresse mêlée au bonheur.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Spock fit le plus beaux sourire qu'il était capable d'offrir et s'écria pour être certain de se faire entendre :

- A dans six mois !

x x x

Ca y est, c'est fini * se mouche *

Je dois dire que ce fut une expérience enrichissante. Je voulais écrire une fanfic où Spock se feraient torturer à la base, puis ça a dégénéré ( en bien j'espère ) en enquête policière et finalement ça n'a pas été une fin aussi parfaite que je l'avais prévu. J'ai simplement pensé que celle ci serait la plus cohérente possible. Spock doit retrouver ses barrières tout de même sinon ce n'est plus vraiment Spock ;) Qui sait ? Peut-être y aura t-il un OS sur les retrouvailles entre Jim et Spock ?

Un gros merci aux reviewers, Kokoroyume, kamelion, Girafe13, Sir Pansy, black29, real or not, et tout particulièrement à Vampir-Kun et Omou Yaoi qui me suivent depuis le tout début.

Omou Yaoi : Tu peux prendre ma fanfic je te l'offre de bon coeur à mettre sur ton site, ainsi que toutes les autres fanfics slash K/S que j'écrirais à l'avenir. Je serais ravie d'y faire un tour lorsqu'il serait fini et tu pourra compter sur moi pour être un membre régulier. ;)

Je travaille déjà sur le scénario d'une prochaine fanfic K/S. J'ai plusieurs idées en tête. Soyez à l'écoute je pense la publier d'ici peu.


End file.
